Please, Stay
by Winds of Water
Summary: Roy teams up with Edward to pull off the most dangerous mission to date... Roy's mother, in order to cover up a lie Roy told her. It's just acting though, right? Pretending to be engaged is just another mission. So why is it becoming so personal? Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have mostly recovered after ending Return to Amestris... will still miss the Trip-and-Fall thing, but that's just fond memories for all of us, isn't it. So now I present to you the next fic I will be uploading a chapter each day for. I hope to see a lot of familiar faces back!

This fic is more of the humorous sort, obviously. Or, at least I hope I am funny, that's always a debatable point. Especially when I laugh through an entire scene of Aragon chopping Orc heads in FotR. The rest of the theater thought I was well... you know. I felt we needed some funny though. Everyone needs more laughter, it adds years onto your life. If this is a cliche idea, which it sort of is, suck it up. I wrote it because it's cute.

Also I'd like to point out that these chapters will be a bit longer than what you've read from me before. This is the only fic I will probably keep this length on... I'm not sure yet. I still have time to work on Believe In Me. I'll talk more about that fic when I upload the first chapter of it this morning.

So, for a little bit of laughter, hopefully, in your days, please go for it...

* * *

Chapter One

Roy Mustang was currently hard at work, files and reports passing under his inspection with a fluidity that might have had the power to make the infamous Riza Hawkeye faint from happiness. Goodness knew the woman had a daily headache trying to get him to this point. But it was not the threat of a gun appearing that herded him along at such an efficient pace. Oh no, it was something else entirely. He was trying his darned hardest to be out of the building and long _long_ gone before the hour hand struck two.

In fact, if he was able to hop a random train to anywhere _but_ Central, he'd be delighted down to his very toes.

"Sir, I-"

"Not today, Falman!" Mustang practically screeched.

"Oh, right, sorry sir." Falman amended and quickly exited the office. He now walked over to lounge against the wall behind where Breda was sitting playing a game of chess against Havoc. "The General's a bit stressed today."

"You would be too in his position." Hawkeye said from where she sat observing the chess game from her desk. "F5, Jean, F5."

"Thanks." Havoc said with a grin, moving his piece.

"It can't be that bad." Breda thought aloud, scratching at his chin as he contemplated the board.

"It's the idea." Riza explained helpfully as she linked her fingers together, propping her chin up onto the weave they created.

"Hey."

Everyone looked up at that voice with a smile. "Hey Ed." "Edward." The greetings rang out as the newly nineteen year old blonde alchemist made his presence known.

Ed smiled at them as he walked over, flesh and automail hands shoved into the pockets of his nicely fit black leather pants. He'd forgone his jackets today, it was too stifling hot outside. He'd not had to walk far, so his automail had not heated up considerably. He'd pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail to try and keep the heavy blonde locks off of his back. It was like wearing his own personal heater at times, even when it was braided. "What's going on today? O-oh chess!"

"You can have a go after me if you want." Breda offered. "Havoc's ganging up on me with Hawkeye, I haven't a chance."

"Now Breda," Ed grinned as he sat himself down on the table on one hip to peer down at the board, "of course they're beating you. Move that one there to E4." He said, poking at it with one long index finger.

"You sure that's a good idea, boss?" Fuery asked from where he sat tipped back in a plastic chair.

Edward nodded firmly, "just watch and learn, Kain. Watch and learn."

Their game was cut short in a bout of mid laughing as Breda knocked one of Havoc's bishops off the board.

"Excuse me, is Roy in?"

They all turned to the black haired and creamy complexioned woman in her late fifties that now stood in the doorway. For her age, she looked to be holding in there quite well, and didn't have too many wrinkles or pockets of flab. Her petite frame was draped in a pale green summer dress and she wore a pair of reed thong sandals that matched her knit purse. Her eyes were a clear green that sparkled with strength and even a bit of arrogance.

"Yes, he's through the door on your right, ma'am." Riza said, suddenly having gotten to her feet.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, and let herself in through said door immediately with the shrill delighted cry of, "R_oooy…!_" echoing behind her as the door snapped shut again.

Edward knew he was not the only one who had gotten a bewildered look on his face. Yet he was the first to turn to Hawkeye with a quirk in one eyebrow and a question in his molten gold eyes.

"That would be Mrs. Daphne Mustang." Riza said with a bit of an amused smile and sat down once more.

"Mustang got hitched while I was away?" Ed asked incredulously. "That was bloody fast, and to a woman that age?"

"No, no." Riza hissed, motioning for him to lower his voice. "She's Mustang's mother."

"Damn, guess even bastards like him have to have had a mother. Though I did love the rumor of him falling out of a cow's ass." Edward reminisced with a smirk.

"You started that rumor, sir." Breda pointed out.

"So I did." Ed agreed as even Hawkeye gave a short chortle.

Meanwhile in recently promoted Brigadier General Mustang's office…

"Now Roy, _dear_," the black haired woman still refused to relinquish her grip on her sons arms after she'd given him a crushing hug through which he'd wheezed most of the way, "who is it? When can I meet her?"

"Her?" Roy repeated weakly.

"Yes her! Her, Roy, her!" His mother repeated sternly, "honestly, they promoted you to Brigadier General without giving you a hearing screening test? How's your eyesight?" She asked and held up two polished fingers and began waving them back and forth in front of him. "How many?"

If Mustang had ever had the urge to snap his fingers at his mother, it was now. Only the knowledge that his life would be made a living hell by such an act prevented him from acting on his urge. She was like Ed, but in a body he could not deal damage to. The thought made him want to collapse into his chair and seethe at the cruelty of the world. "Two, mother. And my hearing's just fine."

She put her fingers down, clearly satisfied. "Then where is your charming fiancé? When do I get to meet her?"

The thought of _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK_ shot across Roy's mind. Only his military training had kept him from gaining an instant deer in the headlights of a semi truck look. But he must have let some nervousness slip through, for his mother smiled.

"Oh that's so cute, you're shy. Don't worry, I'm sure all three of us will get along splendidly. After all, it takes a person with rare patience to put up with your arrogance. Not to mention they already have my admiration for accepting a man with as women riddled a past as yours." His mother smiled cheekily, knowing full well she was making Roy sweat.

Roy groaned inwardly. He had so been hoping he'd be able to make an escape before she got here. Telling her the lie that he'd found someone to settle down with so she'd get off his back about his womanizing ways had seemed a good idea at the time. But when she'd suddenly written to tell him she was on her way to meet said fiancé before the wedding, god forbid, he'd about had a heart attack and a stroke all at once. It had been quite magnificent to behold. "Right… yeah…"

His mother waited, smiling expectantly.

_Oh fuck!_ Roy couldn't help but think again. _Think Roy, think! You've fought in a war! You can improvise!_ That was it… Roy suddenly smiled. He just had to improvise until his mother left. "One moment and I'll call my lovely blonde…" he said, praying to whatever gods existed that Hawkeye wouldn't shoot him dead.

"Oh, a blonde?" His mother repeated with interested, stepping closer as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah." Roy said, more confidently and he rang Hawkeye's desk. The instant she picked up the words, "come in here please," were out of his mouth before he hung up.

Riza stared at the phone in confusion as she sat it back down. "Odd."

"Hm? What's odd?" Edward asked, pausing in mid-step.

"He wants to see me." She sighed.

"Oh good, you can give me cover while I run for it." Edward grinned, holding up a file that contained the report he'd written on his latest mission.

"Gee, that's real sportsmanlike of you." Riza said, getting up from her desk.

"Survival of the fittest and quickest, my dear Lieutenant." Ed smiled benignly as he entered Mustang's office ready to drop the report and head out of there as soon as he could. He might have expected snide remarks, height comments, even a swear word or two. He did _not_ expect to suddenly be latched onto by a shrieking and decidedly delighted Mrs. Mustang.

"Oh _Roy_," the woman crooned as she gazed up at Ed, "you didn't tell me it was a man. And a very handsome man at that! If only I were thirty years younger and not your mother I'd steal him away from you."

Ed gaped at her, and tried to will away the startled blush that came over his tanned features. "Excuse me… ma'am…"

Roy was equally gaping, and felt like swearing and snapping at Edward all at once. "Mom, Ed's not-"

"Of course he is! How dare you imply your fiancé is not a handsome man?" She turned her vibrant green eyes on Edward, "so, your name is Ed? You can call me Daphne."

"Fi..fia…-" Ed stumbled with pure alarm. What the hell had he just walked into here?

Daphne beamed between both shocked men, clearly misreading their expressions. "No need to act so surprised, I am very supportive of my son and his sexual orientations. I'm glad he could find a charming young man like you."

"Mom, Ed's-" Roy was cut off as Hawkeye chose that moment to enter the room.

"Sir?" She asked, casting a brief inquisitive glance at the sight of a shell-shocked Edward, a ghastly pale Mustang, and a thrilled Mrs. Mustang.

"Oh, I'll have a latte dear." Daphne said abruptly to Hawkeye who looked rather taken a back. "A latte dear, a latte."

"Of course ma'am…" Riza said and gathered herself together before looking back at Mustang.

Roy looked at the scene, and felt like crying and asking every god ever named why this was happening to him, but he couldn't. They could work through this, right? Improvise… perhaps just a little bit more and… differently, than he'd planned. "You heard the woman, chop, chop, Lieutenant!" Roy suddenly barked, silently feeling like asking her, no, begging her, just to shoot him now.

"Of course, sir." Riza frowned and left again.

Roy nearly whimpered. So much for the idea of getting Riza to play along. He could have still made his mother detach herself from gushing over Ed, but he couldn't. Not now. His mother was a very picky person, and she obviously liked and approved of Edward. She'd treated Hawkeye like a waitress.

"So you must tell me how you two met!" Daphne grinned, still attached to Ed's flesh arm with one hand.

Edward looked from her to Mustang, the brief few seconds Hawkeye had been in here had given him time to gather his wits back about him. Now he gave Mustang a look that clearly asked the "what the hell?!" question he could not verbally express.

"Mom, could you excuse us for a minute…" Roy said, striding around his desk to seize Ed by his automail arm and wrench him from his mother's grasp.

"Don't be too long!" She called after them.

Edward allowed Roy to haul him from the room, and as soon as they had gotten out of his office and shut the door, Ed whacked his file report into the black haired alchemist's face. "Mind explaining?!"

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked from where he sat still at the chess board.

"Apparently I'm engaged to Mustang." Ed nearly yelled, but managed to contain it.

Roy wrenched the file report away from his face and tossed it onto the chess board, scattering the pieces effectively.

"Wow, congratulations." Breda grinned, but nearly fled from the area as two identical murderous glares were sent his way.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Roy hissed at the fuming Edward. "I was going to get Hawkeye to play along, but she likes you! Do you know how hard that woman is to please?!"

"As flattered as I am," Edward growled, "tell her the truth! I'm not your fiancé and you know it. We can't even stay civil to each other for an entire day!"

"Ed, I'm asking you this favor, and I'd be on bended knee but-"

"Don't you dare, I'll kick you in the head." He bristled.

"Point in case." Mustang said wryly, "please, just for the week she's here can't you play along?"

Edward glared at him, shoved his hands in his pockets and thought about it. Wait… he was thinking about it? He shouldn't have to! The answer should obviously be n-"no more missions longer than three months." Wait… that wasn't what he'd wanted to say, was it?

"Fine." Mustang agreed readily and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"You must really be desperate." Ed sighed and finally reached out to shake the other man's hand. "I don't see why a week will be much of a problem." He really didn't know why he'd ended up agreeing, but he at least could use this as good blackmail material if he ever needed it.

"Sure you can handle this?" Roy asked.

"Now's a brilliant time to ask me that." Edward rolled his eyes, "I can deal with more weird crap from you, don't worry."

Mustang ignored the sniggers throughout the main office. "Just play the part, Edward, and you'll still be alive at the end of this." He said, striding back to the door.

"But _sweetcakes_," Ed called after him with a wolfish grin as Havoc nearly choked in laughter, "we haven't decided on when and where we met."

"Four months ago, here." Mustang decided.

"Oh, so you gradually came to lust after my sexy self, did you?" Ed continued, not to be cut off from his fun so quickly.

"Ed…" Roy growled warningly, his black eyes glinting dangerously.

Ed held up his hands in a pacifying motion, "now, now. But are you sure _you_ can handle this?"

"I've dealt with your crap for years. A week of something like this is nothing impossible." Mustang said, and wrenched open the office door.

Ed smirked and waved back at the others before following Roy back inside the office with an, "I'm sorry, Daphne, Roy just couldn't wait to tell me how striking he thought I looked today…"

The office door banged shut, perhaps a bit harder than Mustang had intended it to.

"Do you think Mustang knows what he's getting into?" Havoc asked as he picked up Ed's discarded report.

"Does Ed?" Falman had to wonder as they got the chess board set back up.

Edward had allowed Daphne to sit him down on his favorite black leather couch, and was actually behaving quite acceptably. Roy had to admit, he was surprised. He hadn't thought the man possessed manners, but then again most of their interactions were not ever really ones that required proper manners.

"Well come, come now, Roy." Daphne urged before turning back to Ed glowingly, "so Ed, tell me about how the two of you met."

"It's actually rather embarrassing." Edward told her, somehow managing to make a tinge of a blush appear on his cheeks much to Roy's amusement. "It was four months ago."

"Four months? And already engaged?" Daphne questioned looking rather surprised at this development.

Ed shot Roy a look that plainly reiterated his earlier question of whether or not Roy himself could handle this. "We've known each other for years, through work." Ed explained, "and then one day Roy realized how I made him feel. We wined and dined, and even pined for each other. But truly, your son is the most romantic, sensitive, _intelligent_ man I've ever met."

Roy might have swelled a bit with pride from those comments as he sat there on the couch listening. However he knew Ed had been mocking him the entire time, but with his mother quite literally in the line of fire, he had to settle for glaring daggers at the blonde.

"I'm sure he's not all that." Daphne commented.

"Thanks, mom." Roy growled.

"Well it's true." She said, looking over at him. "If you were intelligent, you'd have snatched this one up long ago instead of bedding all the women in Central."

"I believe he's forgiven me for that… oversight."

"Still…" Daphne sighed, considering her dark haired son, "you better not screw this one up. I like him." She said in reference to Ed before turning back to him. "So, are you a soldier?"

Ed shook his head with a smile. "I'm a State Alchemist."

Roy meanwhile was nearly frothing at the mouth. Only his mom could act like Ed and get away with it. Only his mom could put fear into him about what would happen when he "broke up" with Ed once the week was out. And where in the blazes did Ed get that cocky attitude?! The guy was milking this for all the amusement it was worth. Mentally he made a note to send Edward on a _series_ of one month missions that would keep the blonde away for an entire year.

Ed had to admit, he rather found Mustang's mother quite the amusing woman. She was a bit excitable, and evidently easily tricked, but she had no qualms about speaking to the notorious Flame Alchemist like she still could take away his favorite toy. He had a feeling that Mrs. Daphne Mustang and he would be getting along quite charmingly.

"Are you really?" Daphne queried, "good. I had always hoped Roy would have the sense to fall for another alchemist. Certainly not some no good gold digger woman at the bar."

"I gave them up long ago." Roy pitched in cordially. _About twelve hours long ago_, he couldn't help thinking bitterly to himself. So much for the dates he had lined up this week, he'd have to cancel every single one of them.

"Good, you've finally seen the light." Daphne said and smiled at Ed, mainly his hair, "probably because it reflects so nicely." She said, studying it. That hair… it was like spun sunshine, and Ed's eyes were just pools of molten gold just waiting to suck you in. She had to admit, her son had finally done something right in his relationships.

Roy looked over at Ed, and that blonde hair with matching golden eyes he'd gotten so used to seeing. Yes… the light did rather reflect off of Edward's hair. Strange, he hadn't really noticed that before. Edward met his gaze, and a questioning look filled his eyes as he caught Roy staring at him. What on earth was that man finding so interesting?

Daphne however, looked from Roy, to Ed, then back to Roy before smiling knowingly.

"Your latte is here."

All three on the couch suddenly looked up as Riza reentered the room to hand Mrs. Mustang her latte. Without wasting a second, the blonde Lieutenant left immediately.

As Daphne sipped on her latte she suddenly turned his gaze to the automail arm attached to Edward. She'd noticed it immediately, but hadn't really paid it much attention until now. "Ed, how'd you lose your arm?"

Edward gave her a startled look, before glancing down at said arm in question. "It was an accident. There was lots of smoke… and blood." Which wasn't entirely a lie, "I lost my mother, and I nearly lost my brother too. I was... lucky. Though I couldn't realize that until only a year or so ago."

"I'm sorry, dear." Daphne said, laying her hand on Ed's shoulder comfortingly.

Ed gave her a small smile and suddenly stood. "I must be going now, State business, you know?"

Roy looked at him suspiciously. He knew the blonde was making it up, but he was uncertain of whether or not to call him on it.

"You don't even have time to have lunch?" Daphne asked, looking disappointed at the prospect of not having lunch with her son and his fiancé.

Edward glanced between her, then at Roy, before nodding slowly. "I suppose a quick lunch never hurt anything." He then began to slowly smile, "you're paying, aren't you, _Roy_?"

Roy suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. He knew how much Ed could eat when he wanted to, and he could just see the younger man ordering all the food he could possibly fit onto the table and eating it all. He had a sudden mental picture of a negative bank balance and almost throttled Ed. "Of course I am," he said in a strained voice as his mother raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, "I wouldn't let my mother or my fiancé pay for themselves."

"Which is why I think you're _such_ a-"

"Now, Ed, not in front of my mom." Roy interrupted quickly, shooting a masked glare at the blonde who was doing a magnificent job of not laughing.

"Oh please," Daphne said airily, "it's nice to hear someone complimenting you for things that should actually be complimented. Who knows why the ladies think you're hot."

"I am!" Roy protested.

Daphne snorted.

"You're my mom, you don't get a say." Roy growled.

"Ed, what do you think?" Daphne asked, suddenly rounding on Edward.

Edward blinked and suddenly had to cough to make the laugh that tried to escape from him. When he finally managed to get a grip on himself he held up an apologetic hand. "Sorry, dust in my throat or something."

Roy didn't know who he wanted to strangle first, Ed, or himself.

"I think Roy is a _beast_." Edward decided with a purr and shot Roy a flirtatious look.

Daphne seemed to find this an acceptable answer, and thus said, "let's get to lunch then, shall we?"

Meanwhile Roy was thinking Ed needed to be strangled first.

**Restaurant of "Loving" Luncheons**

Edward had been seated in the chair on Roy's right, while Daphne had taken the one on the left. Currently Daphne was nitpicking Roy about how he seemed to slump in his chair. "Seriously, Roy, you'll hurt your back!"

Roy glowered over at her, and wished the chair would swallow him up already. "Edward always slumps down though. He's rubbed off on me." He ventured, hoping for salvation.

"I do?" Edward asked innocently.

Roy glanced over, and suddenly did a double take. That sneak had suddenly started sitting straight as a board! Oh he was going to kill him… "Fine." Roy bristled and sat up straighter. He realized now that Edward was not planning on making this easy for him, he should have known.

"Excuse me," their waiter said as he approached the table again, having already given them their drinks five minutes earlier. "Are you ready to place your orders?"

"Ed, dear, why don't you go first?" Daphne offered up.

"Thank you." He replied with a cordial smile and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have the prime rib, medium, please."

"Very good choice sir." The waiter said as he collected Edward's menu from him. "And you, ma'am?"

Daphne smiled, "the same, please. He has very good taste, does he not?"

The waiter nodded appreciatively, "he does indeed. And for you, sir?" He asked, turning to Roy who was currently clenching his cloth napkin into a wrinkled mess.

"The lobster fettuccini." He managed to grit out with a halfway pleasant smile.

As the waiter walked off with a slight bow to the group, Ed turned to Roy with a questioning look in his eyes. "No prime rib for you? Don't worry, I'll share."

"I wouldn't dream of eating any of your food. If anything, you'll be eating most of mine. I know how you are." Roy replied as he stiffly took a sip of his iced tea.

"That's so kind of you to offer!" Ed beamed at him, fighting down the bouts of laughter once more. He knew Roy was probably mentally listing the ways he'd get back at Ed for this. But he was having fun! It wasn't every day he got to torment Mustang and not be immediately under fire for it. Besides, he was doing this as a favor, putting on an act all for Roy's benefit. The man should be grateful, not glaring. Just wait until he told Al about this later at home tonight. They could both use a good laugh.

"Ed, tell me about Roy." Daphne suddenly commanded.

"About… Roy?" He repeated, looking stunned. Tell her what exactly? She was his mother, she should know all about him. He couldn't precisely tell her he thought her son was a right ass and a bastard who needed an ego adjustment. Most of the time anyway, sure sometimes they got along, but still.

Mustang sat back in his chair watching the wheels in Ed's mind suddenly go on overdrive. This should be good, make the little actor sweat.

"Yes, Roy. The man you're marrying." Daphne supplied unhelpfully. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's your son…" Edward floundered, and knew he couldn't rely on Mustang to help him out here. The bastard was probably enjoying this moment.

"Tell me what you like about him, why did you agree to marry him?"

Edward thought quickly. Why the hell _would_ he agree to marry the bastard if this scenario were actually real? The qualities of narcissistic, arrogant, loud mouthed, bipolar, and power hungry didn't ring as very romantic in his ears. "At first he comes off as self-centered, even a bit demanding…" Ed began slowly, racking his brain, "but when you understand it's just because he's insecure, and needs someone to love him, I just couldn't help but see past his faults for what they really were. He's really a wonderful man. And so when he asked me to marry him, I just couldn't say no."

"That's so insightful of you… I'm so happy!" Daphne grinned, "you really know my son very well."

"I do?" Ed asked in amazement, catching the signs and managing to move his foot out of danger before Roy smashed it with his own.

Roy grimaced as his foot smashed into the unyielding floor, instead of Ed's softer foot.

"What was that? An explosion?" Daphne asked, forgetting Ed's shocked question that had slipped from his mouth.

"Roy and I were playing footsies," Ed explained with a perfectly straight face and just a hint of pink on his cheeks for good measure, "he missed my foot."

"How cute." Daphne crooned in delight. She was so thrilled Roy had finally found someone, and someone who knew him so well and intimately to boot.

Roy suddenly wished he'd ordered something stronger than iced tea to drink. "I think you cheated, Ed."

"I did not cheat," Edward retorted, "I read your movements. Be more subtle next time, _pookiebear_."

If looks could kill, Roy's would have, but all he managed to do was look properly annoyed and almost seemed constipated to a degree. "Now, Ed, I thought we'd agreed on no pet names?"

"I don't recall that." Edward smirked at him, "I do recall though that you begged me for something else."

Roy nearly flamed red at the hidden meaning that could have. "Edward!"

"What? Embarrassed? You should have thought of that sooner before you begged me." Ed grinned cunningly.

"You're a sneaky ass, you know that? And too damn short too!"

"I'm not short, bastard." Ed growled warningly.

"Back to using big words again, are we, _cupcake?_" Roy taunted mercilessly.

"Take that back! Who're you calling a cupcake?!"

"You." Roy provided pointedly.

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, I wouldn't want to slice off anything you need…" he said, patting his automail arm.

Roy actually blanched. He knew how accurate Ed was with that blade of his that he could summon at will. How precise he was. Heck, he could have lost his hand the time Ed sliced his glove in half with that thing. Yet not even a drop of blood had been spilt, not even a scratch.

Daphne considered their exchange as it continued from there. She'd wondered if they'd actually quarrel, seems that they did. Good. All young couples should still quarrel. And actually, it seemed as if they enjoyed taunting one another.

At last their meals arrived, and Roy and Ed stopped their bickering immediately to eat.

Daphne found this interesting as well. It was like they'd silently agreed that the argument was over, and were back to their usual selves. She'd never seen such silent communication between anyone before, it was rather intriguing. She decided that she was going to enjoy the coming week. Very much.

Edward however was less impressed at the sudden truce between he and Mustang. When he was seventeen the two of them had reached an understanding, and actually got along well enough. It was why he hadn't stormed out on Roy the second he'd asked for help. He wasn't sure that he considered he and Mustang to be friends per say… but they understood one another. Hence the reason they could stop fighting at the same time, and without the need for hard feelings. In the end they always were able to sort things out, so why bother wasting time being offended?

"How is it, Ed?" Daphne asked.

Ed swallowed his bite and smiled at her, "delicious. And yours?"

"Very good indeed."

Edward suddenly shot a sidelong glance at Mustang, and cut another piece with a bit of a smile. "Here, try." He said, holding the fork in the air with the piece of meat stuck to it securely.

"Put it on my plate." Roy told him. Like he was about to take it off of Ed's fork.

"No, try it." Ed insisted, shoving the fork towards him to hover it in front of Roy's mouth. "Open wide!"

"E-"

Edward had taken the moment of Roy trying to speak to pop it into his mouth, before pulling the fork out, leaving the piece of meat in Roy's mouth. "Well?"

"I'm going to kill you." Roy hissed under his breath.

"What was that, Roy? How was it?" His mother asked, straining forward to hear the hushed words Roy had spoken.

Ed smiled back at Roy. "Now it can't have been that bad."

"It was fine, mom." Roy said, turning to her after shooting Ed a frosty look.

They finished their meal, and forewent dessert. According to Mustang, he had urgent matters that still needed tending to back at the office, and Mrs. Mustang was wanting to go rest after her long trip back at Roy's house. Edward made the excuse he had to go to the library.

However before any of the two men were allowed to leave, they had to accompany Daphne back to Roy's house and see her inside safely.

**The Humble Abode of the "Engaged"**

"Now Roy, which guest bedroom?"

Edward could understand why she asked that. He'd never seen Mustang's house before. Rather it was more of a small mansion than a house. He wouldn't doubt if there were three guest bedrooms the size of Mustang's office.

"Whichever one you like, mother." Roy answered, wanting to flee that instant.

"Don't be silly, which is Ed's room?" Daphne queried, giving him a stern green eyed gaze.

"Ed's… what?!" Roy nearly squeaked.

Edward shot Roy a look that plainly told him to pull himself together. Yet he too was panicking.

"You live here, do you not? As Roy's fiancé you live here." Daphne told them in a tone that was wondering why they were both acting so stupid.

"I, uh…"

"He doesn-"

"Oh I see, you've no need to be shy." Daphne cut both men off, "don't worry though. I'm fine with it."

"With what?" Mustang couldn't help but ask.

"Ed sleeps with you in your room."

Edward made a strangled choking noise, and Roy wondered why he hadn't asked Ed to run him through with the automail blade yet. "Edward doesn't-"

"Oh nonsense, Roy. I am not so old as to be offended by such an arrangement." Daphne chided him. "Now you two run along back to your work, don't distract each other! And I expect you both to be home for dinner by six."

Edward somehow managed to say, "well, bye then," before he was suddenly out the front door in a flash of automail.

"Really eager to get to that library, isn't he…" Daphne mused after him.

"Yes, well, lot's of work to get done!" Roy announced in a rather high pitched voice and fled as well without so much as a parting wave.

Roy was out the door and tearing at a run down the sidewalk after Ed. "Fullmetal! Get back here!"

Edward looked back, and suddenly veered off the sidewalk into a park where it was more secluded, before stopping. "You seriously need to at least tell her that I do _not _even sleep in the same house as you!" He panted as Roy joined him.

"Oh come on Ed, we can work around this. It's part of our deal!" Roy panted as well, "pretending to be my fiancé evidently involves us staying in the same house according to her."

"Screw that!" Edward shook his head. "With her able to watch us like a hawk all night? I mean, I can pretend to be all mushy and stuff with you over lunch or whatever, but a late night movie and popcorn? Come on!"

"You can just stay in one of the other rooms. She'll never know if you go to bed after her and wake up before her." Roy reasoned. "Please Ed, you can't ditch me on this now. I need your help. You don't know what that woman's like when she's mad… or maybe you do."

"Explain?" Ed prompted with narrowed golden eyes.

"She reminds me of you in a lot of ways." Roy admitted.

"Ah." Ed said shortly and ran his hand back through his left side bangs. "Well, I suppose I can manage that for a week. At least I can eat all the food I want."

"Edward…" Mustang growled.

"What, come on Mustang. This is a favor. If you're still pissed at me for some of the things I said or did you can throw a fit once she leaves." Ed bargained. "But I still won't stop arguing with you."

"Punch, kick, or alchemically attack me?"

"Only as a last resort."

"Same." Roy sighed and suddenly sank to the grass weakly. "And here I was hoping to get away before she arrived."

Edward watched him as Roy put his head in his hands. "You could still make a run for it you know." He said at last, sitting down beside him.

"No, it'd only make things worse." Mustang told him and took his hands away from his face to look over at Ed. "Thanks for doing this, even though you have done some things worthy of me snapping my fingers."

"Strange how you're able to go from wanting to kill me one minute, to wanting to thank me the next, isn't it." Edward observed, flopping back onto the cool grass.

"I think that could go for both of us." He replied and looked up at the sky blocked partway by the leafy trees shading them. "And no more feeding me, else I really will kill you."

Edward couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of him. "I'll try my best to remember that."

"See that you do."

"You need to loosen up a bit though, _dear_. Else she'll get suspicious." Ed pointed out.

"Can you handle me flirting with you?" Roy grinned down at him.

Ed rolled his eyes, "jerk. Just try me, don't worry, I won't fall for you." He said sarcastically.

"Right." Roy said, and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked up at him. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Roy said quickly, wondering why he'd felt that way. Maybe the lobster didn't agree with him anymore after that sprint. "We should get back." He said suddenly and stood up.

Edward gazed up at him for a short while before getting to his feet as well. "Right, we should. You have my report to read, and I have a situation to laugh about over the phone with Al."


	2. Chapter 2

I think yesterdays chapter brought in more reviews than I'd ever seen before. Only the end chapter of Return to Amestris brough in an equal amount. And I thank everyone who showed their support and thanked me at the very end. 11 reviews in total... I about had a happy heart attack. Now to answer JC's question...

JC: Yes, he is, but we get to see that in this chapter.

Everyone else, I am so glad you were having a heap of laughs yesterday. And I love that Daphne has her own fan club. I love her too, I can't put my finger on why, but she's just loveable. I'll try to get back to answering more reviews later.

It was so nice to see so many familiar faces come back! I had hoped you would. And even some new faces from around the time I was ending Return to Amestris. The support the first chapter was given made me so happy, it truly did. Apparently I've in the process converted a few people to liking yaoi. Woohoo! And apparently I _am_ funny. Yay! I shall try not to disappoint! I am not sure the username of the person, or if they have an account here, but I want to again thank the person who drew me that wonderful piece of fanart. You are not at all a terrible artist, you even colored it! I can only imagine the time you spent on it and I am very grateful. I love the picture, and I wish I could share it with everyone else.

All righty, I know the first chapter had people nearly dying in laughter. I'm so pleased! This chapter has it's funny moments too, but it has some other moments too, because I still have to develop up a relationship here. But I know you all liked the cute stuff too, so, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter Two

Edward flopped down into a chair and grabbed up the phone to dial the flat he shared with Alphonse. He waited three rings before Al picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, it's me."

"_Everything okay?_"

"Yeah, well, sort of." Ed laughed into the mouthpiece and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"_Sort of? What's going on?_"

"I am going to kind of be gone for a week. I have to stay at Mustang's place."

"_What? Why? Are you sure you won't kill each other? I mean, I know you've been getting along better over the years but still…_"

"It'll be fine," Ed said, or, at least he hoped it would be. "Misunderstandings are what they are and Mustang's mother, Daphne, such a delightful woman, believes I am her son's fiancé."

At those words Breda, Hawkeye, and Fuery all chuckled to themselves and started cracking identical smirks. None of them envied Ed for his situation right now.

"_You're marrying Mustang? Good going._"

Ed glared at the phone, "I told you! It's a misunderstanding! I'm not actually marrying that womanizer. I rather lack the body parts he desires."

"_That's a crude way to put it._"

"Well, oh well." Ed sighed. "So I'm staying over at his place to help him keep this stupid act up. She believes I live over there and probably thinks we have a very healthy sex life."

Breda nearly snorted his coffee.

"_Nice._"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking." Ed groaned to himself, putting his free hand to his forehead to massage his temples. "The bastard is sure going to owe me for this."

"_You're not going to blackmail him, are you?_"

Ed grinned and kicked back more in the chair he was occupying. "Relax, Al, would I do something like that?"

"_When Mustang is involved? Yes!_"

Edward laughed, sometimes he felt his brother knew him too well. "So you'll be able to manage without me for a week?"

"_I'll make sure the week long party is over and cleaned up when you get back._"

"Splendid!"

"_He's not going to kill you or anything, is he?_"

"He better not, I'm apparently saving his ass here." Ed drawled and suddenly said, "I've gotta go now. Sorry, I'll call you later though, okay?"

"_Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't!_"

Ed rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, bye." He said and hung up the phone. Just what did Al think he was going to do? Really his whole interaction with Mustang was the exact opposite of Al's meek obedience to the man. Don't do anything Al wouldn't… pfft. What a thing to tell him.

"Come on, we're leaving." Mustang said as he approached Edward.

"Where to? It's not even close to six. Can't we be fashionably late or something?" Ed asked him.

"No, now." Mustang insisted. "You need to go get your clothes and such don't you? Or do you plan to run around dressed like a punk in my house?"

"I _am_ capable of transmuting things you know." Ed growled, "unless of course you forgot that little tidbit. And since when have you ever thought I dressed like a punk? Or cared how I dressed?"

"If you'd just wear the uniform…"

"I don't think so." Edward shuddered. "Those things are too hard to move in for what I do. And unless you want me shipped back here one day in pieces, you'll not ever try and force me into one of those things." He said as he got up with a languid stretch. "Let's go then, sweetheart. I want you to meet your future brother in law whilst I pack to move in with you, love of my life."

His words caused those in the office to snort with amusement.

"Goody," Roy said sarcastically, "I can't wait. Do you think I'll get "the talk" as well?"

"More like a threat." Ed corrected amid the laughter floating through the office right now.

The two of them walked out of the office to whistles and cheers from the men, and an amused shake of the head from Hawkeye's direction.

**Apartment of the "Future Brother in Law"**

"Wow, break up already?" Al asked as Ed suddenly walked through the door of the flat they shared near the center of the city.

"I'm here to collect my things." Ed sighed dramatically, "he," Ed jerked a thumb back over his shoulder to where Roy was following him in, "won't take me shopping for all new things."

"You're going to eat all my food anyway!" Mustang shot back as Ed vanished with a theatrical wave into his bedroom. "Hey, Alphonse."

"Hello sir." Al said with a smile from where he sat on the couch. "Could I get you something to drink?"

"Something strong. Even coffee would do."

"Coffee it is." Al agreed and rose to his feet to walk the short distance to the kitchen. "I'd offer you some rum or a scotch or something, but somehow I don't think your mother would like you coming home drunk." He said, busying himself with the coffee machine.

Roy snorted and he took the spot on the couch Al had vacated. "It'd just give her something else to gripe about."

"You're lucky to have a mother who cares about what happens to you." Al told him frankly.

"I love her, don't get me wrong. She is my only mother after all." Roy sighed and kneaded his forehead with one gloved hand, "but sometimes I wish she'd let me live my life as I choose."

"She just doesn't want to see you end up alone or something is what it sounds like." Al admitted as he finished setting the machine up and dark liquid began to flow into the pot with a hiss of steam. "At least from what I've gathered from brother."

"Maybe I'm supposed to end up alone." Mustang voiced dully, feeling slightly put out just by saying those words. But really, he'd been with easily over one hundred women, and none of them he'd ever considered second date material. It seemed there was no one out there for him, and he supposed he would have to accept that fact one day. Now, getting his mother to accept that fact? That was a whole different battle.

Al cast him a reproachful look as he filled a dark coffee mug and brought it over to the down looking general. "Now don't say stuff like that. Of course you're not."

Roy accepted the mug with muttered thanks and took a long sip of the scalding liquid. "Well, for sanities sake I should hope you're right."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ed announced grandly as he strode out, suitcase in hand.

"What is that?" Mustang asked, casting the suitcase a wary look.

"A suitcase, genius."

"You can't bring in a suitcase, she'll see!"

Edward gave him a rebuking look and raised both his eyebrows in disbelief, "I can't believe you don't remember I'm an alchemist. Being in an office all the time is turning your brain to mush."

"Prove me wrong!"

Edward shrugged and set the suitcase down before clapping his hands and placing them on the object. "There, all better." He said, and picked up the black top hat that now sat on the floor. With a flourish he placed it at a jaunty angle atop his head.

"You look ridiculous." Al laughed with a wide smile.

"Thank you." Ed flashed him a smile.

Ridiculous… somehow that didn't seem to suit. Roy couldn't place his finger on just what Edward wearing a top hat _was_, but it was not ridiculous. "Great, now I'm engaged to a gentlemen pimp dressed like a punk."

"I'm so glad you accept me for who I am." Edward smirked and walked over to flop down next to him on the couch, effectively pinning in the man between he and Al. He reached up to whip the top hat off and settled it on Roy's sleek black hair. He then pursed his lips, leaning back to observe his handiwork.

Al too was examining the effect, before nodding slowly. "Not bad, but he doesn't have the body structure to pull it off."

"I agree." Ed said and whipped the top hat off as Roy fumed a light shade of crimson. "I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Oh shut up." Roy growled and ripped the hat from Ed's slender fingers and perched it back upon the blonde's head as he stood.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Edward said and turned to Al as the two exchanged identical grins. "See you in a week."

"Congratulations, don't forget to invite me to the spur of the moment wedding!" Al grinned after them.

Mustang groaned and set his now empty coffee mug on a kitchen counter and strode towards the door. "Thanks for the coffee, Al."

"Sure."

"Bye Al, I'll call you tomorrow." Ed waved, exiting the door and closing it with a sweeping bow, top hat in one hand. He closed and locked the door, placing the hat back on his head jauntily. "Shall we?"

"You're getting too much enjoyment out of this." Mustang grumbled as he began walking down the stairwell.

"Would you rather I be an obnoxious pest?" Ed asked, "you know I can be. Just say the word."

"No thanks, I've gotten used to us being able to get along for the most part."

"Yes, oddly enough you're less of a bastard when you act humane."

This thread of conversation kept both alchemists dually entertained on the walk back to Mustang's house. A place both of them were dreading reaching. Tonight would prove to be a major hurdle to leap over with success. Both of them had no doubt about that.

When Mustang's rather accommodating house loomed in front of them, both men stopped at the same time to consider it.

"Ready for this, Fullmetal?"

"Only if you are, Flame." Edward replied firmly and readjusted his top hat to make sure it was still set perfectly. "Nice house by the way."

"Thanks." Mustang replied, taking a deep breath to try and loosen up. "It's bought and paid for. Took me a while, but I did it. I wanted to buy it without relying on family money. I wanted to be independent of them entirely."

"I've never heard you talk about your family before. I mean, I knew you must have had one… but meeting your mom? That was a surprise, you look a lot like her."

"The rest is all my dad." Roy filled in, "mom's the only one I have left. My sister was killed in the war, along with my father. I guess I have a reason sort of like yours not to want to talk too much about certain members of my family."

Edward looked over at him thoughtfully, before suddenly grabbing the top hat off his head and perching it on Roy's again. "Well, those of us with the strange and sad family histories must stick together. I'll help you through this one… you helped me through mine for years with Al. I've never really thanked you for that."

"You don't need to." Mustang shook his head, somehow the top hat didn't fall in the process. "It was symbiotic."

"Great thanks, which one of us is the parasite and which is the host?" Ed cracked a grin.

"You, parasite." Roy said, pointing at Ed before walking a few steps forward and turning to face the blonde while spreading his arms wide to frame the large mansion-like house behind him. "Me? Host."

"Maybe one of these days the host will learn to speak in complete sentences." Edward rolled his eyes and stepped forward to seize his hat again.

"Maybe one of these days the pest will learn to be obedient." Mustang mocked as he followed after Ed, rolling his eyes as the blonde fussed over the top hat he'd settled on his head again. Though really, he had to admit, the hat didn't detract very much at all from the younger man. Wait… reverse that thought train back up this minute. Did he just _think_ what he thought he had? Ugh, screw this, Edward just didn't look like an ugly buffoon in a black top hat. That was the end of that.

Edward cast a strange look back at the flustered looking Mustang. What had gotten under his collar all of a sudden? Deciding that perhaps Mustang was just still feeling stressed by the situation he now found himself in, Ed passed it off as nothing to be concerned about. Yet that didn't stop him from giving Mustang a reassuring smile, an odd gesture for him. "Just think of it like a mission."

"You consider my mother a mission?" Roy asked, startled from his thoughts as he pulled out a large brass key to fit into the lock on the front door.

Ed chuckled at the likeness and shrugged, "if that's what helps you get through this."

"I expect a detailed report then upon completion." Mustang smirked at him and let them in.

"You may expect all you want, but you shall not get."

"Why not? Your last one was actually quite passable."

"I had Al edit it." Edward filled him in with a smug twinkle in his golden eyes.

"A-and that would be why."

"Bastard." Edward said, and didn't appear to notice that the word lacked a great deal of malice as it slipped from his lips.

Any further conversation between the two was cut short as Mrs. Mustang suddenly appeared in the foyer. "You two are just in time, and Ed, what a charming hat. Where did you get it?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"I bought it for him." Roy provided with a genteel smile. "It does rather suit him."

"I agree." Daphne said, still examining the effect.

Edward managed to maintain his composure and not break out in a wide grin. But he did give Roy a caressing look with his eyes, "he's really so sweet."

Roy tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that settled in his stomach at that look Ed had given him. Where the hell had Edward learned to act like this? He knew that Ed hadn't exactly had time for romance in his hectic life. The only woman who got closest to him only saw the automail as anything delightful. Yet this blonde just might be able to give Roy himself a run for his money. He suddenly believed Ed capable of luring any woman who happened to stare too long into those eyes. So what was he doing staring at them for so long?

"Roy, pay attention, I asked you a question."

Mustang jumped and wrenched his gaze back to his mother. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you'd gotten all your work done." She repeated, fixing him with an odd look.

"Yes, I did."

"Let's have dinner then, I've cooked something wonderful." Daphne said, heading down one brightly lit and polished hallway.

Edward nodded and bent down to pull off his boots, stashing them nearby Roy's before padding sock-footed after the black haired alchemist. After all, he had no clue where anything was in this house. As he walked he watched the back of Roy's head thoughtfully, how long had Roy been looking straight into his eyes like that? It had made him feel strange, and it had seemed all too long and all too short at the same time. He'd been torn between decking the man, and just seeing what transpired.

After a slightly long feeling walk down several beautifully decorated hallways, they entered the dining room that was already set for three. The table was long, and made of mahogany wood, and easily able to accommodate a good twenty people of so, Ed thought. The dishes and food had been set at one of the corners, and Edward took the seat at the head of the table by Daphne's request. As he did so, he tried not to gawk and stare around.

The dining room had a large fireplace on one end which was crackling merrily. The ceiling was vaulted and hung with three elaborate crystal chandeliers. The sheer size of the room might have overwhelmed, but oddly enough it still maintained a cozy atmosphere.

"How was work, Roy?" Daphne asked as they began to pile food onto their plates.

"As usual." Roy replied, trying not to kick at Ed under the table as the younger man began piling heaps of food onto his plate with a delighted grin.

"You're so close mouthed." His mother sighed, but turned her sights on Edward. "What a healthy appetite you must have, Ed, dear. You surely must have worked hard at the library today. Lots of research?"

Roy managed to turn a snort into a sneeze.

"Say something, Roy?" Ed asked with a cock of one eyebrow.

"No."

Edward smirked at him before turning back to Roy's mother, "I'm afraid I overwork myself sometimes helping Roy. He has so much to do as it is in the office, I try to help him get what research he needs from the library."

"That's very kind of you, but don't kill yourself for him." She cautioned him.

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?" Roy asked waspishly.

"I'm saying that your life partner is not worth some mere overworking for research." Daphne told him firmly.

Ed turned to Roy and lowered his voice so that sound barely slipped from his mouth, but he knew from experience that Roy could lip read. An unfortunate realization for him that had turned out to be. "Hear that? I'm worth more than you give me credit for."

Roy gave him a mocking look. "Maybe he isn't." He gritted out in a halfway pleasant way as Ed winked at him. He then decided it was time to give Edward a taste of his own medicine. The brat had said earlier he could handle it… it was time to put that to the test. "No, he definitely isn't. Edward is worth more than anything to me."

"I'm glad you finally agree." Edward grinned and popped a piece of steak into his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Let me hear something about why you love him so much. I also want to get to know him as you see him." Daphne said, thoroughly delighted to be pestering the happy couple.

Roy couldn't help thinking, _you want to see him as the stubborn, short tempered, loud mouthed, trouble causing, money draining insufferable brat he is?_ Even though he and Edward got along, it still didn't mean that those opinions had changed. But for some strange reason in his mind, those qualities didn't sound all that bad.

Edward watched Mustang curiously as he cut another piece of steak into a neat square. What would the bastard think of to say for that? How Roy sees him… well about eighty percent of the time, Mustang saw him as a nuisance. The other twenty percent? They were able to get along, and apparently well enough to have pulled this stunt off so far.

"Why I love him?" Roy echoed slowly.

"Yes, why you love him." Daphne nodded, meanwhile wondering what was so hard about answering the questions she'd been asking. It's not like they required that high of an IQ.

Mustang stole a look at Ed, to see that the blonde was watching him intensely. "He's different from anyone else I know." He began, knowing it was time to make like he was trying to impress, or bed, a girl. "He's so spirited and full of life. He knows what he wants, and works for his goals. He doesn't let anyone push him around, and most of all, he cares a lot about everyone he knows. Even his friends. He wouldn't admit it, but he does." Roy smiled over at Edward, not realizing the smile was easy in coming, and not forced at all. "He knows who he is, and I love that about him. I love that he'll always be such a strong person. Even still… I like trying to protect him."

Edward quickly looked away from Mustang, not at all hearing what Daphne said to that. His thoughts and blood were racing. That had started out as just trying to find the proper answer to the question so his mother wouldn't become suspicious. But why had it ended with such truth and heartfelt meaning? Not even Al might have said such a thing. He hadn't even realized that Mustang knew him so well. When had that happened? And why had he looked at him that way? Surely he wasn't that good of an actor… he'd just have to keep his mind on this "mission." Quickly he tried to shake off the unnerved and oddly warm feelings he'd gotten by Mustang's statement and make his mind think reasonably. Stabbing his fork into a stick of asparagus he grabbed his knife to begin cutting it into more acceptably sized pieces.

"Ed, dear, are you feeling fine? You look a bit pale." Daphne suddenly said, reaching over to place her hand on Ed's forehead gently. "Well, you're not running a fever."

"I'm fine, sorry." Edward apologized and gave her a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking about something."

"Well after dinner why don't we play a game of poker? I believe Roy slaughtered me last time, I'd like to return the favor." Daphne decided, sipping on her wine.

"I slaughtered you because you are a failure at card games." Mustang retorted.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" She smiled back at him, eyes challenging.

Edward couldn't help but see one of the reasons where Mustang got his smug attitude from. Obviously this sort of exchange was common between them. That and he was sure Roy definitely would rather she not be here, even if he did love his mother.

Dinner was finished, and Daphne went to go set up for the game in the sitting room while Ed and Roy tended to the cleanup of the dinner table. The kitchen was located through a swinging side door off of the dining room.

"Flip you for who does the dishes?" Roy asked, glancing over at Ed.

Edward smirked and set his stack of used dinnerware next to the sink. "You're on, got a coin I hope?"

"What, you don't?" Mustang gave him a strange look as he set down his handful as well and dug in one of his military coat pockets.

"I rarely carry money around on me, if I ever needed something I just had them take it from my account directly." Edward explained, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.

Mustang grunted inaudibly and pulled a singular coin out of the pocket. "Call it." He said, flipping it up into the air.

"Tails."

Roy caught it and looked, before showing it to Ed. "Your turn." He said with a grin.

Edward groaned and turned around to set his top hat down on the counter where it would be out of the way, and started the dishwater running.

"I can't believe you haven't transmuted that thing back yet." Roy said, walking over to one drawer to pull out a few towels to dry with.

"And put it where?" Edward reminded him reasonably and started washing the plates in the sudsy water.

"Ah, right." He said and began to rinse and dry as Ed finished with each plate.

"You're doing better, acting more of yourself now." Edward observed, rubbing the sponge over a fork.

"I'm over my initial shock."

"Took you that long? I certainly hope you aren't like that all the time when something catches you off guard."

"Just when it comes to a situation like this suddenly landing in my lap this morning." Roy sighed and set the dried forks aside.

"You're not so bad at acting." Edward suddenly said, knowing full well why he did. Roy's description of him earlier that evening… he hadn't expected it. Truthfully he was still a bit unsettled.

Mustang glanced at him, seeing Ed boring holes into the knife he'd now been polishing to a gleam with that sponge for at least a minute. "Oh, that." He said, and suddenly held out his hand to prompt Ed into giving him the knife so they could continue. "It wasn't acting." He admitted as Ed passed him the knife.

"But, you and I didn't get along for years. I despised the sight of you, I hated coming back to give you those stupid reports. How is it that you figured me out like that when so far it's only been Al who knows me that well? Sure, most of that stuff is common knowledge, but the friends thing? I've always given every appearance that I don't need anyone."

"It's just…" Roy bit his lip in thought, "I just see through all that I guess."

"Do you see through everything?" Ed asked grudgingly.

"No." Mustang admitted, "I am only human after all. But I like to be a step ahead of everyone else."

"I've noticed." Ed said, a ghost of a smile flickering on his lips for the briefest of moments.

The two of them finished up in the kitchen, and Edward finished drying off his automail hand, and grabbed his top hat again before following Roy out.

"When she goes to sleep I think you need to give me a tour." Edward suggested as he walked with the other man down one of the cool bright hallways.

"I'll do that. If you get lost though, just keep going to the right down the hallways, eventually you'll end up at the front door. I discovered that when I used to get lost in here after I first moved in."

"Seriously?" Ed laughed, "I hope I don't get lost then if it took you a month. I'm supposed to know where everything is already. That'll look awkward if I'm caught being lost by her."

"I'm sure you'd think of something to say." Mustang shrugged and led them into the sitting room.

It was a cozy place despite its size. There were at least four armchairs, three couches, and one loveseat. At the far end there was a bar, behind it an extensive liquor cabinet. Six barstools were placed along the outer edge of the glistening high countertop. A large antique radio gleaming with polish stood beside a very wide bookshelf that was stuffed with thick volumes. The hardwood floor gleamed so brightly Ed was almost unsure if it had been over polished. He didn't precisely fancy ending up in an ungraceful heap because he slipped.

Daphne was sitting on the floor nearby the empty fireplace, legs folded and out to one side. She looked up as the two men entered and smiled welcomingly. "I was just about to go looking for you." She said and picked up the deck of cards that had been before her as she stared at the empty fireplace.

"Sorry, my fault." Roy smiled at her, "there's just something about that top hat… I can't keep my hands off him."

"Oh, you don't have to explain." She beamed at them.

Edward wanted to roll his eyes, but he settled for shooting Roy a bashful look. "Stop, you'll embarrass me."

"Unlikely." Roy retorted, sitting down on the floor as well, nearby his mother.

Ed had to agree there, but he settled for giving Roy a rather rough shove on his shoulder as he too sat down. And while Roy wobbled dangerously, Ed knew the man wouldn't actually fall over. Pride would prevent him from it.

Roy glared over at him, knowing the smug smirk Edward was hiding behind this façade. The blonde was a good actor, he had to admit, he wasn't sure Hawkeye could have pulled things off so well. For this alone he was willing to give Ed a break and not shove him back.

"Roy, would you mind?" Daphne asked, motioning with her hand towards the fireplace.

He shook his head, and snapped his fingers sharply. Instantaneously flames were roaring beyond the grate, and a soft glow of heat began to ebb out towards the trio on the floor.

Edward had taken charge of the deck, and had finished shuffling the cards before beginning to deal out the first hand so they could begin the game. "Stakes?"

"Winner gets to plan what we do Saturday?" Daphne suggested.

Roy shrugged, "fine by me." He was certain he'd win anyway.

"Sure." Ed agreed and glanced down at his hand before his face went entirely blank.

Daphne inwardly smiled after glancing down at her dealt hand. She knew exactly what she wanted to do come Saturday. Shame she'd actually have to win first.

They were halfway through the game when Ed glared over at Mustang. "You're cheating somehow." He accused.

"Am not. You both are just terrible." Roy shot back, but made sure that only Ed saw the coy wink he gave the fuming alchemist.

"I knew it! You are!"

"We can still beat him, Ed." Daphne assured him.

Roy glanced between his mother and supposed fiancé. He did _not_ like the evil look they'd both shared just then. Somehow it made him feel like he should start making a run for his room and lock all doors and windows.

After two hours of play, round after round, hand after hand, Roy was still the victorious winner of the night. Despite what unspoken plans might have been moving against him. By that point in time Daphne was ready for bed, and Edward was dually annoyed at the other alchemist.

"So, what are we doing Saturday?" Ed asked as the cards were put back away.

"Not sure yet." Mustang smirked.

"I'm going up to bed now, goodnight you two. Keep it down!" Daphne said as she exited the sitting room with a rather large grin.

Edward snorted and looked at Mustang. "What does she think we-…oh."

Roy grinned at him. "So… Ed… what do you say I take you upstairs and make you my pretty litt-"

Edward glared a superior look down at Roy who knelt, clutching an already swelling jaw. "Be glad it wasn't my automail fist." He told the man frankly.

"I thought we agreed punching would be a last resort!" Roy flared up through the ache of pain in his jaw.

"When you make cracks like that, I make exceptions." Edward told him and offered a hand down. "Now come on, it's time I have a tour."

Mustang grunted and accepted the help up and glowered at Ed who merely smiled at him innocently. "I'll show you where the basement is, and lock you in."

"Again, forgetting I'm an alchemist." Ed sighed with a shake of his head and took the top hat off his head only to put it on top of Roy's head. "Maybe that will help remind you."

"May I ask why a top hat of all things?" Roy asked, beginning to lead the way out of the sitting room while rubbing at his mistreated jaw.

"It's what popped into my head first." Ed shrugged.

"So you basically just create whatever, if you can, based on your own imagination?"

"Not always. It's a rare occurrence for me anymore." Ed replied, and cast a sidelong glance at the man beside him. "Since we're on this subject, why fire?"

"Why not?" Mustang replied evasively and motioned towards a closed door off the hallway they were on. "Behind that door is the library, you can go in there if you like, but if you destroy anything I am skinning you alive. Currently we're on the main ha-"

"You're ignoring the question, aren't you." Ed stated.

"Yes, I am." Roy agreed and continued on with the tour.

It took them nearly a half an hour to finish touring the bottom floor. Once Edward felt confident he could find his way around if left to his own devices the two of them then made their way upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

One by one Roy indicated which rooms were the guest bedrooms, all of which apparently had their own joining bathroom suites. And then lastly he showed Edward where his own room was.

"Oh good, now I know where to find you when I finally decide to kick your ass."

"While I'm sleeping? That's cheating."

"Don't fall asleep then, I can't help it if you're a lazy bastard." Edward looked around, "any clue which one she's in?"

"Same one as always." He replied, pointing towards one of the doors further down the hallway. "That one's always been hers when she's visited. You're safe in any of the others. I'd wake up around… five if I were you."

"Great, thanks." Edward said and reached up to snatch his top hat back and place it back on his own head. "See you tomorrow." He said with a parting wave over one shoulder as he sauntered off down the carpeted hallway of the upstairs floor.

Edward had made it only a few yards down the hallway when the bedroom door Mustang had indicated suddenly opened, revealing a robed Daphne complete with baby blue pajamas and bedroom slippers.

"Oh, Daphne, I thought you were asleep already. Is everything okay?" Edward asked quickly, knowing he couldn't just suddenly panic.

"Everything's fine." She smiled at him, "I just heard talking and thought I'd make sure everything was okay. Are you not going to bed yet?"

Edward inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't seem to have heard what he and Mustang had been talking about. That could have been awkward. Though he probably could have just blamed it all on Mustang and been fine. "No. I just decided I needed some water to drink before I slept."

"I'll come with you then." She said and stepped out, closing the bedroom door behind her. "I'm a bit thirsty myself now that you mention it."

"Shall we then?" Ed asked, offering her his arm politely. Evidently there was to be a slight change in plans. He could at least handle it with poise and good manners.

Daphne smiled at him, and took the proffered arm. "Maybe you could teach some manners to my son in between marrying him." She laughed lightly.

"Roy, have manners?" Ed asked with a grin. "I'll try."

"They're buried somewhere." She smiled and glanced over his way. "He was raised as quite the gentlemen."

"I can believe that, after all, I'm sure it just wasn't his good looks that caused all those women to chase after him."

"That's a problem though, when you've turned good manners into a way to help pick up a fling for the night." Daphne sighed.

"I can see your point."

"I'm glad he has you." She continued after a moment, "you're just what he's been needing."

Edward cast a smile at her, but said nothing else. Really, he didn't know what to say to that. However a thoughtful silence seemed to be the answer Daphne was looking for, as she did not interrupt into Ed's thoughts about her words. Really, he wasn't even sure why he was thinking them over so carefully. He wasn't reaching any epiphanies.

Together the two of them entered the kitchen, and Edward was grateful he'd helped clean up in here just hours earlier. He didn't fumble once in finding the glasses, and soon had two tall crystal glasses filled with water, one he handed to Daphne. "Could I ask you something, Daphne? I'm not sure how to phrase it precisely so it doesn't sound rude… but I assure you I do not mean to be."

"Certainly." She smiled at him, "you may ask me whatever you like, Ed." She replied, and took a sip from her glass, her green eyes steady on him.

Ed nodded, and leaned back against one of the counters. "Why'd you come to visit Roy? He didn't mention to me that you were coming."

"I gave him purposely late notice." She said with a grin. "But I came to meet you. I wanted to meet the person who Roy told me months ago he'd decided to marry. I was going to set him up with one of the young ladies I know from my neighborhood, but she's a rather flighty creature. Now that I've met you, and have seen how steady and confident you are, I'm content to know he's found someone. Someone who can handle him, and keep him."

Edward slowly nodded. "Thank you." Though _what _specifically, he was thanking her for, he couldn't put his finger on.

She nodded, "come on, it's late. I'm sure Roy's wondering where you are."

"I'll bet he is." Edward replied, barely managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Together they walked back upstairs, and Ed stopped with Daphne at her door. "Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Ed. I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep well."

Ed nodded, and then slowly started walking towards Roy's door, using the crystal glass to reflect the scene back behind him. Daphne was watching him from the doorway. Ed couldn't help but feel admiration for that woman, he was really starting to like her. Unknowingly forcing him into the danger zone, so to speak.

He let himself into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked from where he already lounged on his bed, bare-chested and covers pulled up around his waist as he sat reading a rather thick book in the soft glow of light from the lamp on his bedside table.

"Your mom kind of caught me." Ed sighed and walked over to slump down into a dark blue plush armchair in one corner of Roy's rather large room.

In fact, Mustang's room was mostly dark blues and silvers. The only things of other colors were the dark mahogany woods of the furniture. There was a fireplace several yards away from the foot of the bed, but tonight it was empty of crackling flames. The room was warm enough already. A door past where the dark blue sheeted bed stood was most likely the bathroom. A sliding door was still partway open, and Edward suspected that Mustang had a walk-in closet back in there.

"She wouldn't if you didn't clomp down the halls." Roy muttered, turning back to his book.

"I do not _clomp_, and you know it." Ed growled as he turned from his inspections and took another swig of his water, nearly downing the rest of the glass.

Mustang grinned and flipped another page in his book. "Just stay in here for a while longer, then the coast should be clear."

Edward grumbled under his breath and finished his water, cradling the glass in his hands as he leaned back into the comfort of the chair.

Roy finally looked up after twenty minutes had passed, and saw that Ed's eyes were closed. "Ed." He called over.

No response.

"Edward." He tried again, more insistently.

No response.

"Fullmetal shrimp."

No response.

"Bother." Roy sighed, and set his book aside as he got out of bed dressed in nothing but charcoal black pajama pants. Walking over he bent down to inspect the younger man. Yep, he really was asleep. With a sigh, but a sigh that was far from annoyed, Roy walked over to grab one of the blankets from his bed.

Bringing it back over he peeled the glass out of Ed's hands and set it aside before covering the sleeping alchemist with the blanket. Taking extra care not to wake him he made sure that it looked like Ed wouldn't get chilled before heading back to his bed. Sure, he could have woken Edward up, but the thought hadn't sat well with him. Better just to let him sleep there for now. If he woke up later tonight he could leave, but Roy didn't have the heart to wake him. It was a notion he would have to ponder later, right now he was tired.

Climbing back into his bed he turned out the lamp throwing the room into darkness as he settled back between the covers. After nearly ten minutes of tossing and turning, Roy finally fell asleep, turned on his side still from when he'd been watching Edward sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I don't have much time this morning, but I didn't want to make everyone wait 10 hours until I actually had more time, so here we are. The funny begins to come back along with more fluff. The artist who drew the fanart for Return to Amestris uploaded the picture to their deviantart account and sent me the link. Links don't so so great here, so I'll have the link in my profile under the stories info, so go check it out!

* * *

Chapter Three

Edward woke slowly at first, then his eyes shot open as he realized he was sitting up. Since when did he fall asleep sitting up when not on a train? He realized he was still in Mustang's room, in the armchair he'd sat down in. "I fell asleep?" Edward asked aloud to the empty room.

Indeed, Mustang was nowhere in sight.

Confused, and a little surprised, Ed picked up the top hat that had landed in his lap sometime during the night. Pulling the blanket off of him he stared at it for a moment before walking it back over to the bed it must have come from. He was surprised that he hadn't been woken up by Roy. Instead he'd been blanketed and left to sleep?

He turned as the door to the room opened. "Hey."

"Ah, you're awake, good." Roy smiled as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah…" Ed said and gave him a confused look, "why didn't you wake me?"

"I did try." Roy said, purposely forgetting to mention he'd only tried to do so verbally. He wasn't sure why he felt like leaving out that little detail, but he did nevertheless.

"Oh."

"I have to be to work in half an hour." Roy said, walking over to grab his military jacket from where it hung somewhere back in the depths of his walk in closet. "I'm taking a short day today though, so I'll be back around noon. You can do whatever until then, but meet me back here."

"Why are you taking a short day?" Edward asked, confused, and he sat down on the foot of Roy's bed as he watched the older man fuss with the many buttons and snaps on the stiff jacket.

"Because _we_ have to play the perfect hosts to mother dearest." Roy said as he finally got the jacket perfect.

"Ah, yes. Can't we just stick her on a day long tour of the city?" Ed asked with a grin. "Not that I don't think she's great fun."

"I wouldn't wish her on the tour guide." Mustang grinned and walked through the bathroom door to inspect his appearance in the mirror there.

"So what are we doing tomorrow, oh winner of the card games?" Ed asked, placing his top hat on the bed beside him, clapping his hands, and placing them on the hat to return it back to the suitcase it had originally been.

"You'll see come tomorrow." He told the blonde currently rummaging through his suitcase. "What are you looking for?"

"My hairbrush." Edward said, and finally fished it out. "Now do try and contain your urges while I brush my lovely soft hair that you just want to bury your fingers in." He remarked with a light laugh and got to work taming the slightly frizzed mane of blonde hair.

Roy glared at him wordlessly via the mirror, but for some reason couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen Ed's hair down before. Shockingly he found he _did_ want to feel that hair. That thought alone was enough to make him quickly scuttle out of the bathroom and towards the door. "I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder, and was out the door.

Ed stared after the man with somewhat wide eyes. "Was it something I said?" Ed wondered, utterly clueless as to the man's sudden odd behavior. Finally he shrugged and got up, might as well get his shower in now.

After locking himself up in the bathroom he took a short but very hot shower. The bedroom even had some steam floating around in it after Edward emerged. He dressed in his usual attire, and this time decided to pull on at least his black jacket. A look out the window had told him it was overcast today. He wasn't worried about being cold, so much as he was worried about concealing his automail arm. Most people knew by now that he possessed one, but he always encountered those stares.

He fished out his gloves and pulled those on as well before closing his suitcase up and setting it along one wall. He'd deal with it later.

Walking out of the room Edward made his way downstairs.

The smell of cooked food led him back to the dining room, and he smiled as he saw the stacks of waffles and other food.

"Well I'm glad you didn't suddenly run out the door too." Daphne said from where she sat in her chair from last night, eating a slice of bacon.

"Huh?" Ed asked with a slight frown, walking over to sit down at the table as well.

"I cook this lovely breakfast, and Roy runs out the door twenty minutes before he has to." Daphne sighed and fixed Ed with a stern look. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No." Ed shook his head, gathering food onto his plate. "Unless…" he suddenly thought back to the events leading up to before Roy had dashed from the room.

"Unless what?" Daphne pressed, spearing a piece of watermelon with her fork.

"I kind of teased him. I guess it embarrassed him, I didn't think it would have." Edward mused, then shrugged. Maybe Roy couldn't handle such comments that early in the morning, or in the area of his bedroom. It was a curious thought to be sure.

Daphne smiled, accepting the answer. "It's not like Roy to be embarrassed by teasing."

"He just can't help it when it comes from me, I guess." Ed smiled, knowing he had to keep this act up for both of them since Roy was suddenly not here.

"I'm not sure I can blame him. He really seems to care about you."

"He does." Ed said with a smile. Yet he couldn't help the bitter thought of, _only because I'm a valuable asset, _from crossing his mind. As gloomy a thought that was.

"Do you know what Roy plans to do tomorrow?" Daphne asked suddenly.

"No." Ed groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I asked him twice but he still won't say anything. Even if he did I'd be willing to bet it's not what he's really planning."

"I just hope he doesn't insist on some hike up in the mountains like he did last time I visited." Daphne grumbled. "I could have sworn he was trying to lose me in one of the ravines."

Ed gaped at her, "he did?" Not that he wouldn't put it past him.

"It's what it felt like."

"Great." Edward sighed and turned back to considering his marmalade spread toast. He could now see Roy bringing them on a hiking trip, and trying to lose the both of them. "What would your plan have been?"

"Oh nothing terrible." Daphne smiled serenely, "just take you two out to the lake. Do a little boating, a little fishing."

"We can always do that Sunday." Ed suggested.

"True, why don't we."

It was decided and the two of them finished eating breakfast together. Edward offered to stay and help her clean up, but Daphne shooed him out the door whilst telling him not to work too hard today.

Back in the newly promoted Brigadier General's office, Roy was sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee and Hawkeye lounging against the wall beside him.

"And that's it? You just… ran?" She finished with an uncharacteristic giggle. Catching Roy's look she frowned at him. "I am a girl, you know. Give me a break, I'll shoot you in the head."

"I almost asked you to yesterday." Roy admitted, taking another long drink from his cup.

"Why do you think you ran? Ed didn't threaten to stab you with the hairbrush if you _did_ touch his hair, did he?" Hawkeye asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"No. I wouldn't put it past him though." Roy grumbled.

"So?"

"I don't know. This whole thing is just weird. I can't even flirt properly, I try, but I can't seem to do it. I just keep thinking about and staring at him, and I've no clue why!"

"Oh?"

"Meanwhile Edward's shooting off all the disarming looks in the book and calling me pet names left and right. Yet he still manages to argue with me."

"Ah."

"Mind giving me more than a one word answer, Lieutenant?" Mustang growled, looking over his shoulder at her.

She smiled at him. "Actually I do. But please continue fretting, it's amusing me more than aiming a gun at you and threatening you to do your work."

"Riza…" He growled warningly.

"Ask him to stay." She merely said and stopped lounging against the wall to walk towards the door.

"What?" Roy asked as confusion came over him.

"You'll see what I mean. There's a reason you're having trouble flirting." Hawkeye said and exited the office without another word.

Roy was left sitting in his office, staring at the door in a befuddled manner. "Ask him to stay? He is staying… for six more nights at least. And what does she mean, there's a reason. What reason?" Roy banged his head down on his desk. "Not like she'd tell me." Sighing he picked his head up off his desk and got to work.

Edward found himself at the office after a good half hour long walk later. Seating himself with Havoc and Breda he looked over to where Riza was sitting. "Anything I have to do?"

"No." Was her answer after she shot him a quick grin and went back to her work.

Ed blinked, shrugged, and turned back to the men. "So what did I miss yesterday?" He asked, and gazed down at the crossword puzzle they were trying to solve.

"Not a lot." Havoc admitted.

"How'd things go last night?" Breda asked with a grin, "did you and your fiancé have a nice time?"

"He cheated at cards, I punched him, it was a good night." Ed divulged.

"How's that healthy sex life going that you two are supposed to have?" Havoc asked as they all laughed, even Hawkeye gave a short chuckle.

"Couldn't get enough of me. And _I'm_ the one who gets called insatiable by the bastard. The nerve." Edward said with much theatricality.

"So when's the wedding set for?" Fuery asked as he walked over.

"I was thinking during the winter. A nice white wedding." Ed laughed.

"Ed, if you're going to pull this off, we better get going. I just remembered something." Hawkeye said, suddenly standing.

"Eh?" Ed blinked at her.

"As a matter of fact, let's all go. Someone go find Falman." Riza directed.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked as he stood.

Riza smiled at him mysteriously, "it's Roy's birthday on Sunday. You need to get his gift now."

"I have to get the bastard a gift?"

"That bastard is your fiancé for six more days." Hawkeye smirked at him. "You'll be expected to give a gift."

"So why are we going?" Havoc asked as Breda and Fuery went off to find Falman.

"You need to get him gifts too. And no, you cannot buy him matches again as a joke." She told Havoc firmly.

"Damn."

Ed laughed at the idea. "I'll bet that pissed him off to no end."

"Oh it did."

While everyone assembled Hawkeye poked her head in through Mustang's office door. "I'll be back later. I expect everything to be done." She said before hurrying away, the others close behind.

A short drive and a quick stop at a smoothie stand later found the six potential shoppers in rather extensive store with several floors that appeared to have everything from food to new mattress sets.

Edward swirled his spoon in his purple colored smoothie as he looked around. "So what do you get for a guy like Mustang?" He asked, cocking his head in Riza's direction.

"Well certainly not matches." She grouched at the disappointed looking Havoc.

"Boss," Breda said, turning to Edward, "you've been in his house. Tell us what he has in there."

Edward frowned at the curious looks that were suddenly on all the faces, including Hawkeye's. "You've never been inside his house before?"

"No." Was the general consensus.

"That's weird…" Edward said with a frown. Just why did Roy have so much stuff then? So many guest rooms that he knew were furnished. He knew Roy took dates home probably, but he couldn't see them spending time in a guest bedroom for the nightly sleepover. Everything in that house told Edward that it was a house meant to host large groups of people, perhaps even a party or two. So why was it so empty of life?

"You okay?" Havoc suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Ed said quickly, shaking away his thoughts of concern. "Well, I've not been in all the rooms yet. But I have a feeling he likes to read, and cook. And he likes things that are dark blue and silver."

"Okay, let's start with that." Hawkeye decided.

They all broke off to start looking, leaving Ed with more than just the thought of what to get Mustang as a gift on his mind.

As Edward wandered the aisles of things he couldn't help but wonder why Roy had bought such a big house, much less furnished it as he did if he never had any large number of people over. It kind of worried him.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Edward's head turned as a salesman about his age walked over. "I don't think so, I don't even know where to begin."

"What are you looking for? Anything particular?"

"A gift for someone."

"Male or female?" The salesman asked, studying Edward with a curious smile.

"Male, most definitely." Edward laughed shortly.

"O-oh." The salesman winked at him. "You like this guy, do you?"

"What?!" Edward spluttered as a blush came over him. "I do not, the guy's a bastard!"

"So why are you buying a gift for him?" The salesman asked, leaning casually against the shelf to study Edward.

"It's… complicated." Edward said and turned back to staring, but not seeing the objects on the shelves.

"I love complicated things, especially when they're cute." The salesman said and looked from Ed to stare over at the shelf as well. "My name's Bo-"

"Edward!"

Both Edward and the salesman looked over as Hawkeye suddenly came swooping down. "Hey, find anything yet?" Ed asked as she came over.

Riza glared at the salesman. "Yes, tons of options, let's go." She said, and promptly began to drag Ed off by his elbow.

"Hey, Hawkeye, what's wrong?" Ed asked as he followed along with her.

"That guy was flirting with you." She said in reply, releasing his arm at last.

"Yeah, so?" Ed asked, "it's not like I was interested."

"Don't argue with me, Major Elric."

Edward might have let a squeak out at the growl in her voice, but didn't. "Yes ma'am." He replied weakly. He felt as if Daphne were suddenly there instead of Hawkeye, rebuking him for letting another man exchange over friendly words with him.

The shopping excursion took them a good few hours through which Ed knew he was being monitored closely by a pistol armed blonde. "You'd think I actually was marrying him." Ed mumbled darkly as he finally paid for his gift and left the checkout line with the plastic bag in hand.

Ed walked over to join all the others, and set the bag with the gift down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Gift wrapping it. I'm not about to do it by hand." Edward said, clapped, and placed his hands to the bag.

When the blue light faded, the gift was wrapped in shiny dark blue paper with silver trimmings. He did the same for all of the other gifts, before they all headed out the doors of the store.

"I better get going." Ed said, having pulled out his state issue pocket watch to check the time. "I have fifteen minutes to get there."

"Bye Ed!"

"Bye boss!"

The calls echoed behind him as he waved, running off.

Edward ran all the way to the house while stuffing the present into an inside pocket of his black leather jacket. He reached the drive just as Roy made it to the front door. "Hey!" He called out, and finished his dash up to the door.

Mustang had paused to wait for the blonde before opening the door. "Hey, where'd you all go?"

"Shopping." Ed grinned. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday soon. Planning on making me stress the morning of?"

"That had crossed my mind." Roy smirked and shoved open the door.

"Way to feed me to the sharks." Ed glowered as he entered after Mustang.

"There's nothing wrong with a little payback, dear." He said with a smile as he closed and locked the door behind them. "So, what'd you get me?"

"A book of matches." Ed grinned cruelly and did a collected backward flip, launching off his hands again to land on his feet easily.

Roy glared, having missed decking the blonde. "Little gymnast, aren't you."

"Little?" Ed's eyebrow twitched as his eyes narrowed.

"Need me to spell it for you?" Roy offered with a smug look on his face.

"Only if you spell it in the form of a cheerleading song." Edward taunted cheerfully. "Come on now, give me a 'L'!"

Before Roy could do more than look properly irritated at such a suggestion, Daphne appeared. "There you two are." She said and marched past Ed to hug Roy before the man could even think of making an escape.

"Mom, please." Roy wheezed as he was crushed.

Edward cracked a merciless grin at the sight. Daphne must be one strong lady. He was not prepared for when she suddenly grabbed and hugged him as well. He barely managed to withhold the squeak that wanted to escape him. This woman had a hug like a vice! Armstrong had competition here!

"Now come along. It's time for a nice light lunch and then I thought we should go for a walk in the park." Daphne said, heading off to the dining room, dragging Ed with her.

"Are you trying to steal my fiancé?" Roy asked calmly as he stalked after them.

"You know I belong to you." Ed replied, shooting him a wink over one shoulder.

"I told you, if I were thirty years younger I'd steal him away from you." Daphne reminded him with a laugh and looked over at Ed. "But don't worry. I'm happy enough with you as a son in law."

"That means a lot to me to know I have your approval." Edward smiled back at her easily. "I wouldn't want anything to come between Roy dearest and I. He's such a catch, that hunk of man."

Edward had to admit though, this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought just to "break up" at the end of all this. He'd thought it wouldn't be hard, that he'd just never think about it again. Yet he actually was growing to be quite fond of this woman in a way a real son might be. He liked Daphne, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings after she'd so vocally been supportive of his being "engaged" with Roy. He hoped there might be some way at the end of all this where he might be able to still maintain some sort of contact with her.

The three of them sat down to a light lunch of sandwiches and tea.

Edward had to admit, it was rather good. "You are an excellent cook, Daphne."

She smiled at the compliment, "thank you. That's very kind of you to say. I'm afraid I am nowhere near as good as Roy however."

"Nonsense, I have alchemy to help me." Roy smiled over at her, "you could beat me any day if I didn't."

"But you have to know what you want, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes."

Edward looked over at her. "You're not an alchemist?"

"Dear me, no." Daphne laughed, "I never had the patience for it. But Roy, if you have to know what you want, and are able to create it, then that too is a mark in your favor."

"Turn this into a scone for me." Edward suddenly said, putting a corner of bread onto Roy's plate.

Roy looked at him sharply, "I don't think I should."

"Nonsense. Please? For me?" Edward asked with a sweet smile.

Roy felt himself blush a bit, and willed the heat to leave his face. What was wrong with him? "Fine." He said with a hint of grouchiness in his voice.

Daphne looked between them and smiled to herself. This was the first relationship she'd ever seen her son in where the man actually would blush from just a few simple words and a smile. Yet he seemed to be anxious over his reactions to Edward.

Mentally Roy was beating himself up, why was it impossible for him to actually flirt with Edward? Edward actually looked better than a lot of the girls he'd brought home because he was hammered drunk and could have thought a dog's rear end was the most beautiful thing ever. So why couldn't he flirt with Ed? He was trying, but instead the words kept getting caught somewhere. Riza had mentioned there was a reason, but what reason?

He suppressed a groan and turned to the piece of bread in question. He just hoped he didn't charcoal it in the process. The arrays on the backs of his gloves weren't always stable when it came to using them for this sort of alchemy. Hoping this went okay, he clapped his hands together and placed his index fingers down against the bread as there was a flash of light.

"Here you go." Roy said in relief, picking up the cinnamon scone and handing it to Edward with a smile.

Edward took it, not looking away from Roy. The man was really smiling, and it was one that was reaching his eyes. Though if he had to make a guess, he'd bet Roy didn't even realize he was smiling. "Thank you."

"Well, Ed, how is it?" Daphne asked.

Edward turned to the scone, and took a tentative bite. For all he knew, Roy could have poisoned the thing, though he hoped not. "Wow." He said as soon as he'd finished chewing and swallowed it. "It's amazing."

"I knew it." Daphne beamed proudly.

"Thanks." Roy said, and busied himself with another sandwich.

Edward glanced his way and suddenly offered the scone to Daphne. "Try some." And as she took it, he suddenly reached over to snatch the sandwich Roy had grabbed out of the man's hand. "Uh-uh." He said sternly.

"What's the idea?!" Roy glared at him, and made a swipe to retrieve his sandwich halve.

Edward fixed him with an unrelenting look. "You've had six already. That's three sandwiches. You never eat this much. You're stress eating."

"Am not!" Roy hissed and made another swipe. "Give it back!"

"No." Edward said firmly as Daphne looked on. "You're stress eating and you know it. I don't know why you are, but you are. You're large enough without eating more."

"I'm not fat!"

Ed snorted and looked Roy over. "No, you're not. But you will be if you stress eat. You're a good two inches wider than me around the chest _at least_. If you get fat because you stress eat you're going to burst out of your clothes like Armstrong one day. Not that I'd mind, but it wouldn't be because you were flexing muscle."

"I _am_ all muscle already." Roy growled and made another fruitless swipe for his sandwich. "Or do you need another demonstration?"

Edward smirked. "I always welcome another demonstration. You know that. However I like you as you are, and you do not need this sandwich."

Daphne saw Roy's eyes look toward the platter, and suddenly pulled it to rest between her and Edward.

"Hey! No fair being on his side. You're my mom!"

"And your fiancé has a good point. You're stress eating, as your mom I know that as well. I'm surprised that Ed does though. He actually knows even your stress signs." Daphne smiled over at him. "For that, I'm willing to take his side in this and not let you act all adult and stress eat just because you're grown up."

Roy turned his black eyes on Edward, and instantly those molten gold eyes were boring right back at him, a steely gleam in their depths. "Fine." He gave in after several long seconds of their stare down, and turned back to his tea.

Edward shared a smile with Daphne before they finished lunch.

"I'll clean up." Daphne said as they began to get up. "Then we'll go for our walk."

Edward was about to offer to help when he suddenly went after Roy who had just turned on his heel and strode from the dining room. He didn't know why he'd followed so soon, or so quickly, but he never saw Daphne's smile as he did.

Hurrying out of the dining room after the older alchemist he dashed forward to grab at Roy's elbow. "Hey, Mustang. What's wr-"

The next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall, both of Roy's hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Don't try denying me anything anymore, Edward." Roy said, his eyes boring into those indignant golden ones.

"I'll deny you whatever I wish." Edward snapped back, not bothering to try and shake Roy's iron grip off. "I'm not about to sit idly by and watch you gorge yourself because you're stressed about something. What the hell were you even stressed about? All I did was ask you to make a scone."

"Exactly! You asked me to… and I did… and I was happy when you were so pleased… and I don't get this!" Roy vented, unknowingly bowing his head closer to Edward as he did so. "And I can't even manage to flirt with you, this whole thing is doomed because I can't do it."

Edward blinked at him, the indignant glitter in his eyes slowly beginning to ebb. "That's what's really upsetting you?"

"Yes." The word was little more than a frustrated whisper.

Edward's face suddenly softened to a smile. "You don't have to flirt with me. Don't you see?"

"What, like you being the only one who can do it is going to convince her? She's easily tricked, but not blind." Roy groaned, his grip relaxing somewhat on the shoulders he still held pinned to the wall.

"You made me a scone." Edward told him.

"Don't rehash my words."

"I'm not, I'm trying to make a point." Ed explained, "you're doting on me. It's just a dif-" Ed suddenly paused and stared at Roy with wide eyes. "Oh… _oh_." He turned his head away. "You've never doted on any of those girls before have you. Tried to make them happy even if they asked you to do silly things?" Edward realized slowly.

"No." Roy said. He hadn't, now that he thought about it.

Edward bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, he'd not given it too much thought before now. He couldn't allow himself to think about it though. It was just Roy playing the part, just better than he thought he was. No use getting such thoughts.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy asked, seeing a strange look in Edward's eyes. It almost looked as if the blonde was accepting something that he didn't quite want to.

"Nothing." Ed said shortly, shaking his head a bit. "Just, don't worry about it. I haven't been doing so great at the flirting thing yet either today."

"Don't lie to me either, it's not nothing." Roy said, and as if it had a life of its own one of his hands left Ed's shoulder to raise towards the blonde's face. Yet he didn't try to stop whatever it was he was doing. It felt right to him, so why stop it?

Edward felt his breath hitch in his throat as the combination of Roy being so close, and slowly coming closer, and that hand raising made him feel strangely alert. Feeling the gloved hand brush against his jaw he fought to keep his exhaled breath from shaking as he kept their eyes locked.

"There you two are." Daphne said, coming around the corner. Her green eyes landed on the two as Roy suddenly sprang away and both looked everywhere _but_ at each other. She smiled wickedly, "am I interrupting?"

"No." Roy said quickly. "Nothing to interrupt."

"You sure?" Daphne asked, the wicked grin still on her face. "It looked like it was about to get pretty exciting there."

Edward blushed, hurriedly trying to calm his racing heart.

Roy too felt a hint of a blush coming on, "I don't know what you're talking about. Old age is making your brain all strange."

"Old?!"

Edward silently thanked Roy for quickly distracting Daphne. It gave him the opportunity to school his features back to normal again. What the hell had nearly just happened?! Taking a deep breath he joined the other two as they began walking towards the front door, still arguing about whether or not Daphne was old.

At the front door Daphne turned to the coat closet off to the side and opened the door to pull out a plain black flannel military jacket and tug it on over her light blue dress. Once she was properly clothed for the overcast weather outside the three of them exited the house to begin walking towards the park.

Daphne had purposely placed herself on the inside of the sidewalk, forcing Ed and Roy to walk next to each other. She knew she'd embarrassed them both, and her delight in it was putting the two of them close together again.

Edward had ended up in between Roy and Daphne, and was looking dead ahead, as if any deviations would be fatal. Roy too was looking dead ahead, not even daring look over past Ed to where his mother walked looking so pleased with herself.

"So, Ed," Daphne began when she realized that neither would start speaking unless provoked. "Were you and Roy thinking of having a big wedding or a small one?"

Edward stopped himself from starting on the spot just in time. "A small one I think. I don't have that many friends or family I'd be inviting. Besides, a quiet wedding has always seemed ideal to me."

"Yes, a small wedding for sure." Roy agreed, having apparently gained back the ability to speak about the matter.

"Tell me how he proposed." Daphne ordered as they began to walk through the grass of the park.

"Well," Edward thought quickly. He was still thinking about what had happened in the hallway, and each time he thought about that hand against his skin, and the closer Roy had seemed to get with every passing second was clouding his mind. This was no good, he was losing his edge. "It was in the dining room…"

"The dining room?"

"Yeah." Roy provided.

"Over a romantic dinner. It's kind of personal…" Edward hesitated, floundering for some sort of out.

Daphne smirked and suddenly grabbed Edward's hand. She'd noticed this before and not said anything, she'd been waiting for the perfect moment. Now seemed to be it. "Where's your ring?"

Edward nearly turned white, but somehow he managed to hold himself together and he turned to Roy. Looking at him for the first time since the hallway. "Yes dear, where is my ring?"

"Where'd you put it last?" Roy asked back, attempting what he hoped came off as a curious smile towards his fiancé.

"We'll have to look for it. Where's the last place you had it on?" Daphne asked.

Edward finally pulled himself together and looked over at Mustang shyly before smiling at Daphne. "In the library."

"You put it down to climb the ladder or something? It must be on a bookshelf then."

"Oh, not quite." Ed said and suddenly went for it. He had nothing to lose after all. "We weren't exactly doing anything that had to do with books. If you catch my meaning. At least, not any books you'd find in the children's section at the bookstore."

"Ah, we'll have to search the floor then."

"And the tables."

"Tables?"

Ed grinned over at Roy. "He was very feisty that morning."

"Morning?"

"Yes, morning, noon and night. He was insatiable." Edward continued, undaunted.

"Ed!" Roy spluttered as his mom nodded with a smug look.

"Yes?" Edward turned to stare at him, "I told her I thought you were a beast. There's a reason for that."

"Now Roy, don't look so shocked. I _am_ your mother. I _have_ known the type of life you've led before you caught this one." Daphne reminded him.

"That's still personal though!"

Edward suddenly gave him a thoughtful smile. "It could be, shall I tell her all the juicy details?"

"Don't you dare!" Roy hissed, knowing the blonde would come up with some more embarrassing lies to tell his mother.

"Of course, darling." Edward smiled. "Whatever you wish, after all, I wouldn't want to _deny_ you anything anymore." He said, and was rewarded by the flush on Roy's face. With a smirk he inhaled a deep breath of cool overcast air, at the same time scenting what might be coming rain. It would be nice if it did rain… he liked the rain, even if it did hold some not so great memories for him. "Excuse me for a moment, I need a drink." Ed said upon spying the water fountain, and hurried off. In reality he just needed a brisk short walk to get his thoughts all back in order.

Roy watched him walk off, his black eyes thoughtful. As his mother cleared her throat though, he looked over at her critically. "Need a cough drop, or are you just being a pain again?"

"I am not a pain, I am your mother." Daphne told him. "And you're more like me than you care to admit."

"It's a good thing I love you then, otherwise I'd consider that something less than a compliment."

"Why do you distance yourself from him?"

"Forgive me for not wanting to ravish my fiancé in front of my mother." Roy grouched and looked back towards where Ed was now standing, looking up at the sky.

"Roy, throwing him down on the dining room table and ravishing him is one thing." She told him frankly. "But I haven't even seen you hold his hand since I've been here. The only physical contact had been you grabbing and dragging him somewhere." She then continued after a pause, "and of course that little scene I interrupted earlier."

"There was nothing to interrupt." Roy's tone was gruff, and unyielding.

"Well there better be soon." Daphne sighed and correctly interpreted the look her son shot her. "Nothing like that. But as much as I can see that you two care for each other, I think you need to allow yourself to at least be publically acceptably intimate with him. Otherwise I fear you might push him away. Don't let my being here get in between you and the one you love."

"I don-" Roy's words ended abruptly as he thought about what he'd wanted to say. _Don't love him?_ His mind questioned. It was a question he didn't know how to answer yet, and looking over at Edward who had turned to come back their way wasn't helping any. The thought that those words would have blown their whole act up till now didn't even enter his mind. "I'll talk to him about it. I don't want to embarrass him."

"As if anything could embarrass him." Daphne muttered to herself, but did not follow her son as Roy walked to meet Ed in the middle.

"I need to touch your butt later." Roy said as he reached Ed.

Whatever Edward had been expecting, it was _not_ that. His mouth actually hung open for a few seconds before he had the good sense to shut it. "Excuse me?!" He asked, barely managing to keep his voice down.

"I," Roy jabbed his thumb at himself, "need to touch your," he now pointed at Ed, "butt later."

"You want to or you need to?" Ed asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

"She wants to see more intimacy between us."

"And you believe the best way to show that is by groping my ass?" Ed raised an eyebrow at this, and then suddenly smirked before starting to circle a suddenly decidedly nervous Roy like a lion inspecting a wounded antelope. "Are you making this up, or do you really want to lay a hand on my firm, delectable hindquarter?"

"I do."

"To which question are you answering, darling?" Ed asked, stopping before Roy again.

"All? Wait! No, er... yes… er, why are you laughing?!"

Ed managed to stop the roll of laughter, but did not wipe the smirk off his face. "And what law dictates that it cannot be I, who lays a hand on you in a groping manner?"

"You wouldn't dare grope a superior officer." Roy said, brows knitting together in a frown.

"You'd put that past me?" Ed asked, still smirking in a disconcerting way. "Shall I list for you the deeds I do to you already that I should not be doing?"

"Save me the drone."

"So again," Ed said, stepping closer to Roy, his golden eyes brighter than normal, "who's to be groping whom? Whose ass is on the line here, so to speak?"

Roy for some reason was finding himself hypnotized by those golden eyes. He was just about to answer, what he didn't know, when suddenly the sky broke open into the downpour that had been building since morning.

"Roy! Ed!" Daphne called from where she stood, still a ways off. "We best get back inside!"

Roy and Edward looked away from her, back at each other, before following after her back to the house.

"I have a better idea." Ed said just before they entered the house. "No touching of butts required. Unless of course, you want to." He said as an afterthought and shot Roy a wink which left the man feeling nervous and confused all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

I love it when my internet connection takes all morning to stop being such a stupid head. Ugh. I've been trying for nearly five hours to get it up so I could upload this for everyone. I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. I'm not sure why but I love having Roy off balance by Edward. It just makes me smile. Goodness knows he needs someone to have a hold of his reins every now and then. Though they rather start to put each other off balance.

Is anyone else not getting alert emails from FF? I have gotten nothing for 3 days, not even review alerts. I know you guys are reviewing... maybe it just doesn't like Kikiko and I...

* * *

Chapter Four

"You're dripping water all over my floor." Roy groused, staring at the puddle Edward was leaving.

"So did she." Edward defended with a smile.

"_She_ went upstairs already to dry off. Meanwhile _you_, you are standing there creating your own personal lake." Roy had already used his alchemy to dry himself off, and was now standing eyeing the puddle of water with disdain.

Edward opened his mouth to say something to that, but thinking better on it, chose different words. "Oh fine." He said, and clapped his hands before placing them on his clothes. Instantly he stopped dripping, from everywhere but his hair.

"You missed a spot." Roy pointed out unhelpfully.

Ed stared down at the floor. "Well you're the one with all the firepower, you take care of that. Evaporate the water or something already."

Roy sighed, snapped, and the water vanished with a wave of smoldering heat.

Ed grimaced and took several steps back. "Think you could have waited until I was out of the way? These pants are leather you know, do you want them to shrink on me? It won't be a pretty sight."

"Then they might finally fit you." Roy eyed the still damp blonde locks bound back by a braid, "do you mind? Or I swear I'm burning it all off."

"You wouldn't dare." Ed's eyes narrowed, "I don't use alchemy on my hair. Deal with it."

"You're a frustrating brat."

"And you're a bastard as usual."

"Are you looking to annoy me to my death by nights end? These floors are expensive!"

"Oh, care more about the floors than me? Nice." Edward grumped and shook his head. "You'll live, unfortunately."

"Just what is it you're going to do anyway?"

"Eh? Do? About what?"

"The proving to her we're intimate thing." Roy reminded him, feeling his stomach turn just a bit in nervousness. How exactly had Ed managed to delegate this to himself anyway? He was the one who'd brought it up, not Ed.

Edward glanced towards where Daphne had vanished to. "Let me worry about that. You need to transmute me a ring."

They were standing outside the library doors. Daphne had insisted on using the time they spent being rained in to do something productive. That meant looking for the wayward ring that Edward had lost in an apparent bout of hormonal excursions.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the one who proposed to me. Therefore this little headache is your problem." Ed muttered. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault you forgot about the ring."

"It's not mine either."

Edward was about to make a clever retort that would certainly have left Mustang reeling from the sheer impressiveness of it when Daphne appeared again.

"Ready to begin?" She asked.

Both men made their own versions of the typical manly grunt and followed her through the large door to the library.

Ed had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping, and keep himself from running to the nearest bookshelf to start searching through the literature for something of interest. Screw finding the nonexistent ring, reading was more fun!

Roy glanced over and almost laughed at Edward's enthralled expression. He rarely gave a look like that to anything but food.

"Alright, let's spread out." Daphne said, and started off down to one end of the library, eyes scanning the floor, tables, and all around.

"Don't break anything." Roy warned Ed before heading off in a separate direction.

Edward stuck his tongue out childishly in the direction of Mustang's retreating back before heading off with a gleeful expression.

The library, as Mustang called it, was a circular room that was two stories high. Now he knew what the attached tower looking thing had been near to the back of the house. He'd only caught a glimpse of it on the walks to the front door and hadn't thought much of it. There were two floors to the library, a winding wooden staircase connected the two floors, and a wide walkway and railing contained the upper circle. There were two ladders on each floor, one for each side of the library so that you could reach the books on the shelves that stretched all the way to the ceiling, or the next floor.

Seeing that Roy seemed determined to search on the lower floor, making quite the scene of looking under the many tables on which lamps and books were set, Ed took his chance to scurry up the staircase alone and have a look around.

Books upon books met his greedy eyes, and Edward instantly went to one of the shelves to inspect the volumes. "That bastard has more books than some of the military libraries." Edward said aloud wondrously as he perused every title his eyes landed on, before shoving it back where it belonged.

No wonder Roy had never gone to any of them, he didn't very well need to with the collection just in this room. As Edward thought about it, even the sitting room had a nice supply of books.

"Strange though, I can't see him having actually read all these." He said, gazing around. There had to be at least several thousand books here.

Edward continued his way around, looking at the books and not bothering about the search going on below. It was up to Roy to figure out something to do regarding the ring situation. In the meantime, he may as well enjoy himself. Even if it was raising some more questions about Roy's life.

The more Edward thought about these things, the more he felt he should do something about it. Why? He had absolutely no idea, and such a realization made him wonder whether or not he was coming down with something after getting chilled in the rain. Since when did he care what the appearance of Mustang's life told him? Since when did he even care enough about the man to notice these things?

Even so… he felt he should do something. The question was how, and that was altogether a very complicated thing to answer.

Daphne continued to look down on the bottom floor, giving a thorough sweep to everything she passed. Roy on the other hand was doing his best to uphold the image of actually looking. In reality he was quite concerned about what Ed was doing up there where he couldn't supervise. If Edward broke or damaged anything…

But he had an even bigger problem to solve.

A ring.

He needed to transmute a ring. Sure, he could do it. That was not the issue he had to work around. The issue, was his mother. The flash of light would certainly alert her, and as crafty a woman as she could be she would soon put two and two together. He'd be strung up with a date to some strange woman from his mother's town faster than he could say "Edward."

Roy actually stopped in his tracks. Since when was he one to care where his dates came from? He always did the same thing to all of them anyway. And even more alarming, why was he against it?! He should want this to be over, even if it meant owning up to his lie. He should if it meant he'd get another female date. Yet the thought of it didn't sit well with him. Was he really so determined to pull this off that he was actually willing to forego bedding more women each night?

He hung his head with a sigh, and stooped as if to inspect something on the carpeting of the library. The thought of, _and don't forget about what happened earlier, _flashed through his mind. He didn't even need to bother wondering what precisely that thought meant by earlier. The memory came back to him in a rush, along with a feeling of heat that was going somewhere that for once, he cared not to think about. He'd just blame it on a case of not having had any fun last night with whatever-her-name-was. This did not in any way shape or form have to do with the blonde currently gallivanting about on the floor above him, a thought that seemed to work because he started to feel normal again.

A quick check assured him that he was, and he stood up.

"Find it yet?"

Roy Mustang, jumped. And not just any jump. Oh no, he jumped, catching some air under his feet, and slamming his upper thigh against one of the unyielding tables. A steady stream of curses that made absolutely no sense in his pain fogged voice was cut off as Daphne smacked him across the back of the head.

"Pull yourself together. A General of the Amestris military is _not_ bested by a table!" Daphne lectured him.

He glared back at her, rubbing both the back of his head and the place on his thigh he was sure he'd be finding a very interesting colored bruise later. "Thanks for that uplifting monologue."

"Nor are they caught off guard by a fifty four year old woman with no military stealth training." Daphne added for good measure.

"Oh, you've not finished yet?" Roy asked in fake sweet tones whilst his black eyes glowered at her.

Daphne smirked at him, "I have now."

"Well for your information," Roy growled, "I was thinking about someone a lot younger, and better looking than you. I got distracted."

"Oh, remembering fun times in the library, were you?" Daphne taunted.

Roy somehow managed to keep from turning a radiant shade of crimson. "I was not!" He protested, perhaps a bit too loud, for his words echoed in the circular room.

Edward frowned and poked his head over the railing. "Roy, do you mind containing your squawking for later?"

"I was not squawking!" He defended, glaring up at the blonde.

"Whatever." Ed sighed and pulled his head back over again.

Daphne was smiling, and as Roy's attention was brought back to her she suggested, "I think you were."

"You may think all you want, but that's not the truth." He insisted and glowered around, his eyes somehow fixating on one of the tables.

The table wasn't out of place, or even worthy of staring at. But he had a sudden image of Edward on that table…

Daphne's snort of sheer amusement brought Roy's attention whizzing back to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked snidely.

She waved her hand at him, "oh, nothing." She then turned to head away again, towards the table Roy had been staring at. "But your body disagrees with you."

"My what, huh?" Roy suddenly saw where she was heading, looked down, swore, and was out of the library like a blur of military blue.

Daphne heard him flee, and laughed silently to herself.

Edward, deciding that he should probably come down now if Roy had gotten to the point of raising his voice, spotted that he wasn't there and thus walked over to Daphne. "Where'd he run off to?"

Daphne looked up at Edward with an innocent smile. "He had a slight urgent matter to take care of. He'll be back once he's done."

"Urgent, huh?" Edward mulled it over in his mind. "Must be work related or something."

"Work?" Daphne smiled, and looked around still trying to find the ring, "Ed dear, I swear stuff like that became a hobby for that man when he was thirteen."

Ed blinked at her, not understanding at all what she was saying. He was about to ask for clarification when he decided against it. "I'll go look over here." He proposed, and headed off in a direction that would take him very far from a smiling Daphne.

The minutes passed as the two of them searched alone, not speaking. And most certainly not finding any ring.

Roy had just finished his "work related business," and came out of his bathroom with a hand to his head and a very confused and slightly panicked look on his face. Even if his darkened and still slightly hazy eyes didn't agree with his expression. What the hell had that been about? He was _not_ supposed to get turned on by a table! Yet it wasn't exactly a table he'd been picturing back there in the bathroom as he fixed his problem.

He sat down with an unceremonious flop onto his bed. What was going on with him today? Maybe he'd be better off playing sick the rest of the days and spending his time safely abed. These feelings, he'd never had them before. They were brand new, and he was determined to just label them as flu like symptoms and act out _that_ scenario for the rest of the time his mother was here.

He knew he couldn't sit here forever though. His mother was probably getting more and more amusement with each minute he was gone. He had to get back down there. But at least the issue he'd encountered had allowed him the perfect opportunity to fix the earlier problem.

The ring.

Roy thought quickly to himself. He believed he had all the ingredients necessary to create a suitable ring. So he quickly got to work gathering them all up, and finally piled them onto the bedside table. There was just one more slight problem though. He had no idea what it should look like.

Hadn't Edward once said something about creating from his own imagination? Well, Roy couldn't imagine what he wanted it to look like. Perhaps though subconsciously his mind had fashionable sense about engagement ring creation. It's not like he really had anything to lose. If it turned out resembling a metallic colored dog turd, he could always transmute it back and try again. So Roy took a deep breath, rubbed his hands together for good measure, clapped, and hoped for the best.

When the light faded, Roy blinked at the ring in amazement. "Wow." He had to admit, he was actually impressed with himself.

It was a simple ring, goodness knew Edward would have driven him through with his automail blade if he'd created something ostentatious. Just a silver band, but the stone that had appeared on it was an amber that Roy knew without a shadow of a doubt, was the exact same color as Ed's eyes.

"I didn't even add in ingredients for it…" Roy said aloud in confusion as he picked the ring up, examining the creation. It was solid. But how had he managed to transmute something if he lacked ingredients for that something? Perhaps he should ask Ed later… goodness knew that alchemist spent more time transmuting a variety of things than he did.

Roy quickly hurried out of his room, pocketing the ring away safely.

As Roy reentered the library, Daphne shot him a smirking look, and Edward plain ignored him. Roy himself merely got back to work attempting to keep up the appearance of looking for what he'd just created. Later he felt he might appreciate the irony of this.

They had been in there, all working without speaking, when Edward finally turned to look back at Roy. He'd felt eyes on him, but as soon as he'd turned Roy had looked away. "What," Ed mumbled under his breath, "creep."

Roy waited until Ed had gone back to whatever he'd been doing, before he decided it was time to end this little goose chase. The clock above the door told him it was nearing four. Dinner still had to be made, and he was considering leaving to bed early and never getting out of it. He made sure Daphne had her back turned before stooping down and retrieving the ring out of a pocket.

"Ah! I found it!" Roy declared, suddenly shooting to his feet and stepping towards Ed cheerfully.

Ed had jumped as the once silent Roy had nearly raised dust from the spotless shelves with that declaration. Even Daphne had jumped slightly.

"Oh good!" She said upon recovering and started walking over so that she could see.

Edward blinked, and suddenly frowned at Roy as the man dropped to one knee before him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked forebodingly, ignoring how his pulse seemed to increase at such a sight.

"Giving you back your ring." Roy said with a smile playing on his lips, and seized Ed's hand before the blonde could make an escape. "There we go." He said as he finished sliding it on.

"Stand back up, you look like an idiot." Ed hissed at him, but not unkindly. The threat to kick him in the head if he ever got down on one knee was very far from Ed's mind right that minute.

Roy looked up to meet his eyes, and smiled before suddenly pulling Ed's hand towards him so he could bend his head and kiss the ring. "I'm only an idiot around you." He said as he released Ed's hand at last and stood up.

Edward was saved from having to reply by Daphne. Honestly, he wasn't sure he could have. He was too busy looking back at Roy, their gazes still locked.

"That was so sweet, Roy." She crooned after the couple was done, and suddenly seized Ed's hand to examine the ring. "Oh Roy, it's beautiful!"

Ed finally managed to tear his eyes from those black ones, and looked as well. He knew nothing about engagement rings, but he had to admit, Daphne was right.

"It matches his eyes. Did you do that on purpose? You must have, you're so sweet!" Daphne said, suddenly releasing Ed's hand to engulf Roy in another of her crushing hugs.

Edward meanwhile raised his hand closer to his face. She was right, that stone did match his eyes. He looked from it quickly to meet those eyes that hadn't left him for a second, even as he was being crushed in a hug. "Thank you… for finding it." He said at last. As Roy finally looked away, smiling, Edward looked down again at the ring, brushing the fingers of his other hand over where Roy had kissed it. Why the hell had that affected him so?

"Come on, I think this calls for some celebratory champagne and…-"

Just what else Daphne was saying was lost on both Roy and Edward as their eyes met again. Roy was first to break their silence, "let's go then." He said, in somewhat of a rough way, and turned to follow after her.

Edward bit his lip in thought for a moment, before hurrying after Roy. Reaching his side he glanced over at him, and quickly they both looked away from each other. Just how did Roy manage to get the ball back in his court for the showing of intimacy? Slowly, hesitantly, Edward reached out and took Roy's hand in his own flesh one. He told himself it was because he didn't want Roy to win that round, but such an argument was silenced when Roy threaded their fingers together and squeezed them gently.

Their hands only separated upon reaching the sitting room.

Roy had to leave to go fetch the champagne from behind the bar. Daphne took a seat on the couch, and suddenly pointed Ed towards the loveseat. "You sit there dear." She said, concealing the wicked smile that wanted so desperately to appear.

"Um, okay." Ed agreed with a shrug and went over to sit there and wait.

"Now Ed, tell me about this brother I heard you mention." Daphne said, and shifted on the couch until she was almost laying down.

Ed was glad that she'd asked that actually. It wasn't something he had to really make up a story for. "His name's Al. Alphonse, actually."

"Al? Well, continue."

"He and I are really close. We've always been together. Moving in here was kind of hard at first on both of us, but it's not so bad anymore."

"Does he have a girlfriend, boyfriend?"

"Not officially, though I have suspected for some time that he has a crush on my mechanic. Her name's Winry."

"Do you approve?"

Edward blinked, what sort of question was that? "Yes, of course I do. They're both dear to me, I want them to be happy. If being together makes them happy, then I couldn't ever disapprove."

"Do they approve of you marrying my son?"

Edward thought about that one for a minute. Which was good, for he didn't want to appear to hasty answering such a thing. Would they approve? Would they, all jokes, farces, acts aside, would they approve if he actually were to marry Roy? "They do." He finally said, "they would only want my happiness too. And they like Roy, which makes things even easier."

"That's good."

Roy chose that moment to walk back over and cut in on the conversation. He'd heard quite enough, but not in a bad way at all. "Your champagne, mother." He said, offering her the slender crystal glass.

"Thank you." She accepted with a smile.

"And for you." Roy said as he walked one over to Edward.

"Thanks." He said, taking it and trying _not_ to notice how their fingers lingered as they accidently brushed against each other.

"You're welcome." He said and suddenly sat down on the floor right in front of the vacant seat on the loveseat. He crossed his ankles and leaned back looking quite relaxed indeed.

"Your butt is going to go numb." Daphne remarked as she peered over at her son.

"My butt does not go numb." Roy argued. As if he would ever be so weak as to go numb from sitting on the floor for a while.

"Sit up by Ed. He looks lonely up there." She insisted.

Edward met Roy's over the shoulder look with interest. Just what was Roy going to do now? This argument could get interesting. With a shadow of a smile Edward settled back into the cushions to see how this one played out.

"He does not look lonely. I'm right here."

"Do you want him to be sitting down there?" Daphne asked, turning her green eyes on Edward.

Ed wisely took a sip of his champagne.

"I can sit wherever I like, it's my house. My floor." Roy argued and snapped his fingers in the direction of the fireplace, causing the flames to spring up instantly.

Edward suddenly smiled, a bit evilly if anything. "But _darling_, it's my floor and house too. Or, once we get married it will be."

"You're point, cupcake?"

Ed's eyes narrowed at the pet name. "Don't call me that."

"It could be worse." Roy sighed, and sipped on his own champagne.

Edward smirked and set his champagne glass aside. Before Roy could react he clapped his hands together and placed them on the loveseat. Out of nowhere an extra cushion was suddenly shot up under Roy, causing the man to collapse back so that he was now laying down right beside Edward. "Don't irritate me when I don't need circles." He said, and before Roy could quite gather what had happened, clapped his hands again and placed them back on the couch causing the cushion to vanish.

Roy collapsed back down onto the floor, slopped with champagne and looking just a bit disoriented. "What the hell was that for?" He barked, rubbing his rear tenderly. Ed sure hadn't let him down nicely.

"For calling me cupcake. I could have dropped you from higher, so stop complaining." Ed said, and retrieved his champagne.

Daphne smiled into her champagne flute, it seemed that Edward quite had things under control when it came to Roy. Good. She wanted to leave her son in capable hands. As cruel a thing as it might be for a mother to think, she was glad someone was going to be a hassle for Roy.

Both Edward and Roy suddenly looked up however, and towards where the front door would be.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"I'll get it." Edward said, rising from where he sat. "You have the mess you made to clean up." He grinned and motioned down at Roy's still champagne slopped military jacket. Still holding his champagne flute in hand he walked out of the sitting room and made his way to the front door.

"Someone's at the door?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Yes." Roy sighed and examined the mess. Darn Edward and his temper.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I guess it just comes with the environment. We're used to hearing noises that you wouldn't be able to. In Ed's line of work, it could mean life and death."

"What exactly does Ed do?"

Meanwhile Edward had reached the door, and tugged it open after dealing with the series of deadbolts. "Al?"

"Hey." Al said and eyed the champagne glass. "Am I interrupting something?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "no. There's nothing to interrupt."

"Why do you look so disappointed?" Al asked with a wide grin.

"I am not!" Edward defended and wished he could wipe that grin off Al's face. "What are you doing here? You want to come in?"

"Nah, let's sit outside for a bit. It's not been raining for a good ten minutes. I think we're safe." He said and turned from the door.

Edward followed him out, shutting the door behind him, and went to stand against the wall with his brother. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Thought you could use a break." Al smiled over at him.

Edward groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. "You've no idea."

Al smiled and took Ed's champagne flute away, to down the rest of the alcohol himself. "It can't be that bad. You look happy enough, though I must admit… you do seem out of sorts as well. It's an odd combination."

"Well it's nice being able to relax, when I can. And Daphne is really nice to me. I guess a lot about this is just causing me to think strange things and I'm honestly torn between whether or not I should keep this up. I don't like lying to Daphne, she's a nice woman."

"You're starting to ramble." Al noted and patted his brother's shoulder lightly. "Is it a lie though?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, shooting his brother an honestly confused look.

Al pursed his lips and looked up towards the cloudy sky. "What's causing you to think these strange things? What sort of strange things?"

"He is, it's all his fault!" Edward vented, raking his hands back through his hair as he thought. "He does and says things that leave me feeling confused. Confused about how I react."

"Do you like him?" Al asked, still staring at the sky.

"Do I-what? No, I hate him, remember? He's a bastard!" Ed fumed and rested his head back against the wall with a sharp whack.

"You know, sometimes it's easy to mix up those feelings."

"I'm not."

"Then it is a lie?"

"It'll be over soon enough." Edward sighed, "and when it is it's back to me being the dog, and him being high and mighty."

"Do you want it to be like that?"

"No! I never have."

Al looked over at him, and suddenly gave his surprised brother a hug. "Listen to me, Ed. Do yourself a favor and stop thinking for a moment. Next time Roy does something like whatever he's been doing, don't think about it. Just do whatever you end up doing, and don't question yourself. You've never made bad instinctual decisions before. So stop thinking and start doing."

"What good will that do me." Ed grouched.

"You might be surprised." Al said and linked his arm with his brother's. "Now come on," he said, beginning to walk back towards the door. "I would like to meet my future mother in law. And besides that this champagne isn't half bad. How long has he had it?"

"You think I went over and checked labels?" Ed gave his brother a strange look.

"I would have." Al admitted, and the two of them walked inside the house.

Edward locked it again before he led the way back to the sitting room.

"This place is huge." Al marveled.

"Yeah, I know." Ed grinned, "I actually like it, and he has the hugest library too. I haven't gotten lost yet, thankfully enough. But apparently he hasn't even invited Hawkeye over. None of them have ever been inside."

"Does that mean I'm special?"

"It means Roy can bite me if he disagrees. If I'm going to play fiancé, I should be allowed to bring guests over."

"Why does he have such a big place if it's only him?"

"I've wondered the same thing, actually." Edward sighed and led Al into the sitting room, their arms had become linked again sometime during the walk. "I haven't asked him about it though."

"There you are, and who's this?" Daphne asked from the couch, sitting up now.

"Hey Alphonse." Roy said from where he sat, now clean, and still on the floor.

"Hello sir." Al smiled.

"Daphne, this is my brother Al, who I told you about." Ed smiled at her. "Al, this is Daphne. Roy's mother."

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Al said to her.

"And you as well. It's nice to meet Ed's family finally." Daphne said, rising to her feet to walk over and greet the new guest.

Edward walked back over, and resumed his seat near to Roy. "What?" He asked, catching the look Roy shot him.

"I was wondering where you were."

"Think I'd run away?" Edward smiled.

"Not without your things I'd hope."

Edward frowned at him, and seeing that Al was still being kept busy by Daphne, slid down to sit beside Roy on the floor. For once, he was thankful of Daphne's ability to completely distract a person. "You've done nothing yet to make me want to leave. You should know that."

"Good, it'd be hard to explain to her why you suddenly were gone."

"Is that what you'd be worried about?" Edward frowned at him, and suddenly looked away from the other man.

"Just remember our deal."

Now Edward glared at him. "Deal, right. How could I forget? Thank you for putting it in those blunt terms for me." He said, and suddenly sat back up upon the seat, directly in the middle so as to not allow even the chance of Roy sitting up next to him.

Al seemed to catch the sudden tension from across the room, and looked over at them. "So Daphne tells me you guys found the engagement ring again today. I haven't seen it in ages, Ed."

Edward caught the hint and instantly was up from his seat and walked over to sit next to Alphonse with an easy smile. "Yeah we did." He said as he held out his hand, unconsciously making sure the light from the fireplace glinted off of it.

"Wow." Alphonse sighed as he inspected it. "I never get tired of seeing it, it's beautiful. And I love how it matches your eyes. It's really so perfect for you." He then looked across to meet Roy's eyes, "Roy must care about you a lot." He then quickly looked back at Edward, "mustn't he?"

"Yeah." Edward said, softening up a bit. Pulling his hand away he gave the ring one last look before tearing his gaze from it entirely.

"Al, why don't you stay for dinner? I was just about to go send Roy and Ed off to cook. It's their turn after all. I'd like to speak to you a bit longer though." Daphne said with a smile.

"I'd love to stay, but are you sure we shouldn't help them? After all, I am one more mouth to feed."

"Oh please, they'll have to get used to feeding extra mouths one of these days. Might as well start now." Daphne grinned and turned to Edward and a very irate looking Roy. "Off you two go. Make something good!"

Ed nodded and smiled at his brother before wordlessly getting up and heading out without so much as waiting for Mustang.

Roy got up with a huff and stalked out after Ed, but not before Daphne called after him. "I don't know what you said to upset him, but you really should apologize."

"I've nothing to apologize for." Roy said as he left.

"They really make quite the stubborn pair." Daphne sighed.

"I agree." Al grinned and looked over at her. "They make a pair though, that's for sure."

Back in the kitchen Edward didn't even look over his shoulder as Roy came in as well.

"Ed, we need to talk." Roy said, walking over to one of the cupboards.

"Talk." Edward repeated slowly, as if testing the word out. "Then by all means, start talking. Goodness knows it's one of your favorite pastimes."

"We can't fight, we have to keep being happy. Or she'll try and butt in even further."

"But I am not happy!" Ed rounded on him, "and neither are you!"

"Yes I am."

"You are not! What sort of man buys and furnishes a house like this, and never even invites anyone but his mom over? That and your little slutty date friends, but have they ever even been anywhere but the bedroom? You're a lonely single man in a big house that is meant for a whole lot more people, and you call yourself happy?"

"I can have a date whenever I want. I am not lonely."

"You are, or you wouldn't have so many dates. One each night? Come on Roy, that's absurd! No happy man does something like that. You are so desperate to have stability in your life that you find your stability in always having a date whenever you want. It's not healthy, and you're going to end up alone and miserable if you keep things up this way."

"Then that will suit you just fine. You've wanted me miserable, have you not?"

"Once I did." Edward admitted. "Not anymore. I don't like seeing you living this way."

"There's not much you can do about it. I like my life as it is." Roy defended, his gaze never wavering from Ed's.

"Then why tell that lie to your mother?" Edward asked, and when Roy did not respond except to look taken a back by the question, Ed shook his head. "You're not happy the way things are. So stop fighting the wrong fight. I've never seen you truly smile before all this started, you like having people here."

"It's just nice to have someone other than myself to talk to." Roy said, and turned to start opening the can of whatever it was he had grabbed, Ed hadn't seen.

"And what happens when I leave?" Edward asked quietly. "Do you really want the cycle to start over again?"

"I really don't wish to discuss this, Edward." Roy said sternly. "Let's just get through dinner."

"Why is this stone the color of my eyes?" Edward asked, undaunted.

"I don't know." Roy admitted, turning towards Edward, "it's just what happened."

"I see." Edward said shortly, "then what can I help with?"

By the time they'd gotten dinner ready, and set out on the table, things had loosened up slightly between them. However a slight hum of tension still hung in the air between them. It was a tension Daphne vowed to do something about, since the two men seemed incapable at present time.


	5. Chapter 5

The love this story is getting is making me so happy! It's doing better than RtA. Everyone loves humor and fluff! hehe. Now I shall answer a few of the questions before we move on...

Kikiko: I'm tweaking the arrays on his gloves because the image of Roy pulling out chalk just doesn't do it for me. And no, no smexxing in this fic, it's rated too low for that. One of my friends has been daring me to actually do a steamy shower scene or something, but I'm afraid I've declined so far.

Fullmetal LVR: I do know what you mean :evil grin: And only he can pull them off. ...and I mean that in the most PG way possible.

Paon: Daphne's a sharp woman... that's all I shall say on that. XD

* * *

Chapter Five

"Brother, have you decided on a honeymoon destination yet?" Alphonse asked over a glass of wine and a slice of parmesan encrusted bread.

"Not yet. I have several options though." Edward said with a vague wave of one gloved hand.

Roy looked over at him, and wisely chose to say nothing. That decision however was not one his mother shared. "If you can get him to wear anything but that hideous military uniform, anyplace will be worth it."

"A nudist beach then?" Ed suggested, ignoring Roy as he spluttered into his wine and gave way to fits of coughing.

"That would fit the change of clothes criteria…" Al mused and hid his smile behind his next bite of bread.

"Excuse me, I do believe I now want to get obscenely drunk if we've progressed to discussing nudist beaches." Roy said, and snatched the wine bottle into his hand before anyone could thwart his plan. As if to prove his point, he took a long swig from the bottle. "But why harp on me about my clothes? Ed's just as guilty. Always running around in leather pants and more layers than is sane for the weather we've been having lately."

"I didn't know my leather pants distressed you so much." Ed smirked and held his empty wine glass out. "Fill me up?"

A wicked smile appeared on Roy's face as he caught the innuendo. "Not here." He said as he poured more wine into the glass, never taking his eyes from Edward, "and certainly not in front of your impressionable younger brother."

Al bit down a chuckle. "Younger, yes. Impressionable, no. But I would appreciate it if you refrained from bedroom activities while in my presence."

"Don't forget about me." Daphne sighed, but inwardly smirked. It seemed she had a good ally in Alphonse. That boy was sharp. All of a sudden those two were back to making flippant conversation, and by all appearances, enjoying the hell out of it.

"You'll have to excuse my fiancé, Al." Ed drawled with an easy smile, "he likes taking comments out of proportion when he's getting obscenely drunk. Not that it does much for him anyway."

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't do much for me,' looking to get snapped at?" Roy asked after taking another long drag from the bottle.

"My son has become a drunkard." Daphne sighed, but did nothing about it. She knew from experience it would take a lot more than a bottle of wine being poured down his throat to get him more than just tipsy.

"No, just looking to point out the fact that you're obscene anyway." Ed smiled at him, "want me to get you a funnel? I'm sure I saw one in the kitchen. We can just stick it in and pour the whole bottle right down. Completely skip the need for swallowing it."

"You can go get the pliers out of the bottom drawer where the tools are." Roy suggested.

"And let me guess, you want me to remove the stick that's up my ass?" Edward finished with an amused smirk at Roy's disgruntled expression. "You're too predictable. Sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing up there. Hasn't been for far too long now. I swear this could border on neglect and abuse you're doing to me."

"I wonder if you can court martial him." Al wondered aloud, spinning his fork into his spaghetti as he eyed the arguing couple.

"Now Al, like they need encouragement to think of such dirty things right now." Daphne laughed and took another sip from her wine.

"I'll put him in the stockades is what I'll do." Roy said with a firm nod.

"Oh, kinky." Edward chuckled. "Do I get visits from my darling little jailer?"

"Painful ones."

"Even kinkier."

At this point Al had to wonder if he shouldn't try and redirect the conversation. Before he'd had a chance to decide though, Daphne quickly took the reins. "Ed, want to hear a story?"

"What kind of story?" Ed asked hopefully.

"About Roy's first date." Daphne said, a cheshire cat grin on her lips.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Daphne turned to Ed now conspiratorially, "her name was Jessica, and they were both fourteen."

"Oh no." Roy moaned, and clutched at the wine bottle as if it was his only salvation.

"He was drug home by the police two hours after they left. Apparently he was trying to do indecent things with her in what he thought was an empty park. What he didn't know was that he was giving an elderly nursing home a spectacular reminder of what it felt like to be young and functional. He was very embarrassed, but damn that girl knew how to give him a hickey. I didn't think that thing would ever go away."

Edward sniggered appreciatively. He could actually see Roy doing something like that. "What ever happened to her?"

"Well, Roy became Roy." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand and turned back to her meal. "No one's ever held onto him for a second date. Much less long enough for him to have proposed." Daphne continued thoughtfully, before looking back at Edward. "That's why I'm enjoying getting to know you so much. You're the first one he's ever really cared about, and I can see how much he cares." Daphne said, and looked at Roy who was doing his best to act as if he'd heard nothing.

The table was silent for several minutes before Roy suddenly turned to Edward. "I'm sorry."

Edward blinked at him, dropping his fork in shock. He ignored the rudely abandoned utensil however in favor of letting his eyes continue to widen. "You're… sorry?"

"Yes." Roy took a deep breath, and nodded. Let no one ever say he did not have balls, for he had two, and he knew how to use them. So he would drop his ego down enough to apologize to Edward. "I said something to you earlier today, and I shouldn't have. I apologize. I don't want you to be angry at me anymore, and I don't want us to fight anymore."

Personally Roy still couldn't understand why he was doing this, but he knew without question it was the right thing to do. Yet ever since the beginning of this it had been a rollercoaster ride for he and his emotions. Never before had he been sad, angry, happy, and wistful for something he knew not all at once. It was driving him insane. But what he did know, was that he wanted Edward to smile at him again. And not just those smiles he put on for show. That real smile, the one that made Roy feel invincible.

Edward nodded so slightly the action was almost lost, "can we talk about it then, later?"

"As long as you want." Roy agreed, and was rewarded by the smile he'd been hoping to see. Their eyes lingered for several moments before Roy suddenly turned to his mother. "And Jessica was not my first date. There was one before that."

"Oh?" Daphne looked intrigued at this new bit of information.

Alphonse meanwhile had caught his brother's eye, and gave him a wink that left Ed frowning for the meaning. But Al merely shook his head, looked uncharacteristically smug, and took another bite of his dinner.

"Heather, or Pam," Roy corrected, "but whatever _her_ name was, she was actually a man."

Edward nearly inhaled his wine, and came up for air laughing and coughing all at once. Alphonse too had suddenly started laughing quietly to himself. Daphne just looked plain shocked.

Roy smirked and reached over to pat Edward gently on the back until the man recovered himself. "You okay, Ed dear?"

"I think I need more wine." Ed chuckled, offering the glass to Roy, who obliged with a charitable grin.

Daphne had to admit, after that, things lightened up considerably between the two betrothed.

After dinner all four of them ended up in the kitchen, getting things cleaned up and put away. Once again Ed and Roy had flipped for dish duty, and again Ed ended up at the sink. "I swear you're pulling something." He grumbled, but not unkindly as he got the water running.

"He probably is." Daphne grinned, scrubbing at the stove with a sponge she'd swiped from the sink.

"I am not!" Roy laughed, "it's not my fault you guys suck at stuff like this."

"Oh, you said suck." Ed whispered so that only Roy could hear him, and was rewarded by the snorting laugh that Roy tried to repress and failed miserably.

"What else would you like me to say?" He asked, leaning over Ed's shoulder to whisper the words. "Or do?"

Ed tried to hide the shiver that ran through him as the warm breath made contact with his skin. "What's in your job description?"

"What's in yours?" Roy asked cheekily as he caught the towel Al tossed him and began to rinse and dry the dishes as Edward washed.

"What'd you put in it?"

"What would you like in it?"

"Are you two playing one hundred questions?" Al asked, suddenly appearing on Ed's other side with more dishes to wash.

Edward jumped, splashing warm and soapy dishwater over both he and Roy. Al had managed to move out of the way just in time. "We're not." Ed growled under his breath and frowned at the mess. "Damn."

Al bit back a laugh and retreated. He wasn't sure what they'd been talking about, but he had an idea of the contents based on Ed's jumpy reaction.

"I'd win at such a game anyway." Roy sighed in the low voice he was communicating to Ed with so their words did not carry.

"Would not." Ed smiled as he passed Roy the last of the wine glasses. "Your brain is just confused because you drank nearly an entire bottle of wine."

"And I'm going to drink more too, before tonight is over."

"Yes, because I'm sure you passed out drunk is a very agreeable sight."

Roy considered him, then gained an evil gleam to his eyes, "ever gotten drunk, Ed?"

"I should say not."

"It's about time you did."

"I'm not going to allow you to get me drunk, Roy."

An hour later, Edward was giggling fitfully on the floor in front of the fireplace in the sitting room.

"And do you know what happened then?" Daphne asked the very intoxicated Ed in amusement.

"No!" Edward gasped, his golden eyes wide and hazy from the effects of the liquor Roy had kept shoveling into him.

"He was flung headfirst straight into the dumpster filled with horse manure. I told him that ramp was unstable!"

Edward had collapsed onto the floor, rolling with fits of laughter. "Poopy Roy."

"I beg your pardon?" Roy asked as he walked back over, having seen Al out the door since Edward could do little more than wave with a goofy smile when Al had announced he should probably head home.

"Poopy Roy." Ed repeated.

"Mom, what did you tell him now?" Roy sighed as he walked over towards the giggling blonde.

"About the time we took you to Uncle Harold's farm and you landed up in the horse manure dumpster." Daphne said innocently.

"Gee, thanks." Roy said sarcastically, and finished his scotch, setting the glass up upon the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

"You're welcome."

"Hi!" Ed beamed up at Roy who blinked down at him. "You're a _beast_."

A hint of red flushed Roy's cheeks and he cleared his throat roughly.

"He's fun drunk. You should get him like this more often." Daphne suggested with a grin as Edward somehow managed to latch himself around one of Roy's legs.

Roy tried not to mind the feeling of Ed's hands gripping the middle of his inner thigh, but he discovered that was very difficult indeed. It took him picturing his mother in nothing but a towel to get his sudden influx of hormones under control. For once, he was thankful for that traumatizing memory. "Yeah, fun for you to watch."

"Want me to go to bed early? I wouldn't want to interrupt anything…"

"There's nothing to interrupt! We're not going to get naked and have an orgy in my sitting room!"

"You sure about that?" Daphne asked, pointing at Ed.

Edward, taking advantage of Roy's distraction, had crept his hands higher. And while they were not quite high enough to be even remotely brushing anything, Roy's eyes widened. "Little devil brat."

"Ro-oy." Ed said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching down to begin prying the other alchemist off of him.

"You really are nice, you know that?" Ed asked happily, and allowed Roy to pry him off.

Roy flushed again, "and you're drunk. Come on, we're putting you to bed before you cause any trouble."

"Bed?" Ed asked, standing up with Roy's help.

"Probably a good idea. It's getting late." Daphne said.

Roy grunted, and hooked one of Ed's arms around his shoulders so he could support the wobbly alchemist.

"Are we walking backward?" Ed asked, leaning into Roy with a contented sigh as they began their way upstairs.

"You are." Roy grumbled.

"Roy." Daphne chastised.

"I hear Daphne, is she here?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately? Ungrateful child."

"I like Daphne, you should be nicer to her." Edward told Roy in as stern a way as he could manage.

"Hark the wise one speaks." Daphne smirked at the back of Roy's head.

"Your wise one is currently drunk." Roy informed her, finally reaching the top of the stairs. Ed had certainly not helped any. "That earns you few merit points."

"But it earns me some, my dear boy."

Roy rolled his eyes and half helped, half hauled Edward down the haul back to his room. He certainly couldn't dump Ed in another room for the night. He'd just lay him out on some blankets or something on the floor.

Daphne stood at her door to watch their progress. Sure, she could have helped, but she got the feeling Roy didn't want help.

At last Roy made it to his bedroom door and half slid out from under Edward's arm to look back at Daphne. "Goodnight then."

"Yes, goodnight." She smiled, "try to make sure he gets some sleep."

"I will." Roy sighed and looked down at Ed as he opened the door and shoved it open. "Let's go then, not much farther."

Edward looked up at him, and with a grin and no warning whatsoever, pounced on Roy.

Daphne stared wide eyed as Edward successfully managed to knock Roy off his feet back through the doorway. She heard the crash of them landing, a yelp of surprise, and Roy's door swung shut sharply. "My, my." Daphne laughed and went into her guest room, closing her door and wishing the two the best of luck.

"Ed!" Roy flared up, finally getting his wind back after having been knocked to the floor so spectacularly.

"Roy." Ed said shortly, and with much emphasis.

Roy couldn't help but be reminded of someone trying to teach a child how to speak, the way Ed had said his name so matter of factly. However he was soon struggling to even remember how they'd ended up in this position. He was currently trapped under Ed, whose head was currently nestled under his chin. He knew he should toss the blonde off, and bind him in blankets for the night so he couldn't escape or do harm to anything. His hands instead of wanting to toss Ed off, were aching to finally feel that golden hair.

"Roy, where'd you go?" Edward asked, stirring back to life after having lain motionless atop Roy while the other man battled for control over his body. Lifting his head he spotted Roy and beamed, "found you!"

"Well aren't you a brilliant one." Roy meant to say in a grouchy tone, but it came out as anything but.

"I am." Edward agreed stoically and then grinned again, suddenly sliding up the few inches and placing his elbows on either side of Roy's head so he could stare down at the man he currently had pinned under him.

"Damn you, Edward." Roy breathed out. All his progress on controlling his reactions had been flung out the window and run over by a truck when Ed had slid up along him. "What are we doing?" He asked, not really expecting an answer as he raised his hands up to bury them in those blonde locks that had sent him out of the house this morning in such a frenzied mess. All that seemed so long ago to him now.

"Stop talking, Roy." Edward replied, his giggle fits from earlier now extinct along with Roy's previous self control.

Roy began to pull Ed down towards him, and was met with no resistance. Suddenly he pushed Edward away, his hands somehow out of that lovely blonde hair. "You're drunk, I'm not doing this." He said shakily, trying to bring his unsteady breaths back under control as he held Ed firmly by his shoulders, both of them kneeling on the floor now.

"That's never stopped you before." Edward pointed out, sensible, despite his intoxication.

Roy shook his head with a grimace, "this is different."

"How is this different?" Ed asked, showing some clear headed thoughts underneath the fog of alcohol. "You can't tell me you don't want this."

"Edward, you're drunk. Hell, you might not even remember this." Roy fretted, "I'm not going to do anything that you might regret when you're thinking clearly."

"So tomorrow morning then, when I say nothing has changed-"

"Then we'll talk about this then."

"I know what I want, Roy." Edward whispered, but made no advancement towards the one holding him firmly by the shoulders. "It won't change by tomorrow morning."

"Let's get you to bed then." Roy said, and helped Edward up. For all the blonde's moments of slur-less speech, he was still wobbly on his feet.

Somehow Roy managed to help Edward into the bed, and he made sure that he was covered by enough blankets before grabbing an extra and going over to sleep in the chair Ed had awoken from this morning. "Wouldn't have lasted long anyway." Roy muttered as he lounged in the chair, looking to where Ed already slept peacefully. Edward had fallen asleep the instant Roy had helped him lay down.

Edward had left Roy with a great deal to think about though. The phrase of '_what the hell?!'_ seemed to be most appropriate right now. How could he have nearly done that?! He was Ed's superior officer, he couldn't go around bedding the man. And since when did he stop seeing Edward as an annoying teenager, and start seeing him this way? He knew he was scared, and he didn't know why. But this was different from anything he'd ever encountered before.

He'd been telling Ed the truth, this was different. He saw Edward differently than all those women he'd never stopped with before, drunk as many of them had been. He just wasn't sure how differently. It was something he needed to figure out, and soon.

At four in the morning Roy gave up trying to sleep.

Getting up out of the chair, Roy laid the extra blanket over Edward, smoothing it gently over him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping blonde. He then finally changed out of his uniform, pulling on a white t-shirt and black slacks he left the bedroom and crept down the hallway while stuffing his gloves in his pockets. Minutes later he left the house entirely and began to walk to his destination.

Hawkeye's house.

**Residence of the "Scary One"**

He knew it was early, but he knew she was awake. He'd known her since they were kids, and he didn't know of a single day that woman had slept in past four in the morning. Walking up to the front door of the quaint one bedroom house she occupied, he knocked.

"Sir, everything okay?" Riza asked in concern as she opened the door.

"I need someone to talk to, someone to tell me I'm crazy or something, or snap me out of this." Roy rattled, burying one of his hands in his thick black hair as if he had a headache. Considering the amount of alcohol he drank, it was possible. But his headache was of a different sort.

"You look like hell you know." She said, opening the door so he could enter. "Did you sleep at all last night? Those dark circles are nearly as black as our hair. If I hadn't known you better I would have assumed someone got the better of you in a fist fight."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about him." Roy groaned as he entered, pulling off his boots in the process.

"Him?" Riza parroted. "You mean Edward?"

"Yes, Edward! That brat is driving me insane!"

She laughed lightly and led Roy into the kitchen where they both pulled up chairs, and she began to pour him a cup of steaming tea. "Is he now?"

"Yes." Roy said, a bit glumly, and accepted the tea with a smile of thanks.

"Tell me what he did." Riza said, refilling her own cup of tea.

"I swear I thought you owned a coffee pot." Roy said after sipping on the hot amber liquid.

She shrugged, "it broke. Black Hayate got on the counter and thought it would be fun to use it as a chew toy."

"Where is that dog anyway?"

"Recovering his balls after I shot at him for breaking my coffee pot."

Roy had to admit, he was suddenly scared of Riza this morning. "You're very scary sometimes, you know that, right?"

"And yet here you still are." She grinned at him. "So what happened with Ed?"

At this point in time, Roy found it impossible to sit, and he began pacing back and forth clutching the helpless cup of tea as he vented. "I almost kissed him last night-"

"Almost?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "-and then he's saying all this stuff. But he was drunk, so he was just babbling nonsense, right? But that smile of his, and the way he looks at me sometimes. It's like I live right now to see it, but I don't want to-"

"You don't want to live?"

"-I almost took things too far with him last night. What if he'd regretted it? What if he'd hated me for it? But he says 'it won't change by tomorrow morning,' but will it? He was drunk when he said that. Even if he did look sober right then. When he touches me though, it didn't feel wrong, and I wanted it to continue. But he was drunk and I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

For once, Roy seemed to hear her. "I… I think I do. I mean, yes, I do. I've had hours to think about it. At least, I think it's love. I've never been this far."

"You mean, you've never actually cared before. You've been forcing yourselves to act engaged, what did you expect, Roy? This is what you've been wanting for years, even if you wouldn't admit it. And now this happens, and Edward comes along. Hell, I could have told you years ago that you and Ed would be good together. You two just click for some strange reason."

Roy gave what might have counted as a muffled half scream before resuming his pacing. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You couldn't flirt with him, because you cared for him already. Or didn't you realize that you've cared for Ed for years now?" Riza asked as he paced.

"You have to snap me out of it, I can't fall in love with him!" Roy said as he hurried over to her suddenly, dropping to his knees.

"I'd like to say 'too late' or some sarcastic thing like that." She sighed as she looked down at him, "but I won't. Listen to me, Roy, I may be scary. But I am not scary enough to stop you from loving Edward."

"But he doesn't love me." Roy whispered, hanging his head. "He told me the first day of all this that he wouldn't fall for me. He's always kept his word."

"I've never realized until now just how pathetic you can actually be."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm serious, Roy." She shook her head at him. "There's a first time for everything, and you'll never know for sure until you talk with Edward this morning."

"I'm not sure I can…"

"Well I'm not letting you sit here the rest of the time." She snorted in amusement. "This isn't something you can run from. I know that you're scared of getting hurt, but I think you're underestimating Ed. Go back, talk to him."

"If he doesn't jump me the instant I walk in the door."

"Then you'll have an answer before you talk." She laughed.

Roy sighed, and nodded with reluctant slowness as he got back on his feet. "Thanks for the tea."

"Go back there and be a man, sir." Riza smiled at him.

"You're so sweet." He rolled his eyes, and after goodbyes were exchanged, he left.

**Humble Abode of the "Engaged"**

Edward had just woken up, and he sat up pushing the covers off of him as he looked around. Roy was gone. It was the first thing he noticed, and he sighed heavily. He remembered what had gone on last night, hazily. But he did.

Getting out of bed, Edward shook the wrinkles from his clothes and brushed his hair straight again. He braided it back as he walked out of the bedroom. He paused at Daphne's door, but decided he wouldn't disturb her. So he walked down the stairway and without a second look back, was out the front door.

He knew he should have looked for Roy, to talk about what had gone on last night, but he honestly felt like he needed to get his thoughts in order before such a venture. And so he headed to the one place where he could find someone to help him out with that.

After a brisk half hour walk, Edward found himself back at the flat he shared with Al. He let himself in, and shut the door behind him. All the lights were still off, so he headed back to Al's bedroom.

Al was still asleep, but Edward knew he'd be able to wake him up. So he sat down and began to repeatedly poke Al's shoulder.

Alphonse finally stirred awake, and turned wide eyes on his brother. "Brother? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"Roy almost kissed me last night." Edward said, in a bit of a dull voice.

Al smiled, but then it faded. "Almost? What happened?"

"Something about me being drunk and basically not knowing what I wanted." Edward sighed, and flopped back onto his brother's bed.

"What did you want?" Al asked, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his stomach as he sat staring down at his brother.

"I certainly wanted him to finish that damn kiss!" Edward groaned, putting his hands to his face. "And then well, I wanted more but…"

"In a different area?" Al finished as his brother trailed off.

Edward peered out from under one hand at his brother, "you do realize the multiple meanings that can have, do you not?"

"Of course I do. So what happened?" Al asked.

"I thought I'd convinced him that we'd talk about this in the morning. But when I woke up he was gone. And when I left the house this morning, his shoes were gone too. I bet he went out last night after Daphne and I were asleep, had fun with one of his little lady friends." Edward theorized bitterly.

"I doubt that." Al said gently.

"It's not like I should care anyway." Edward griped, "this is just supposed to be an act. I shouldn't care what he does with who."

"But you do."

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "I'm all messed up. And I do recall telling him I wouldn't fall for him. I've always kept my word before, now should be no different."

"Brother," Al began, "there are no guarantees in life. We know this best of anyone."

"He's out with a lady friend anyway. I'm as expendable as they are. He's only showing me courtesy because he actually has to deal with me at work."

"I doubt he is. I saw the way he looked at you last night, he wasn't looking at something expendable."

"You're sure about that?" Ed asked, a bit of hopefulness in his voice.

Al nodded firmly. "He definitely wasn't. And it wasn't acting. It may have started out like that on the first day, but somehow the two of you went beyond that not long after."

"And it doesn't bother you, that evidently I am gay for the man who used to make our lives hell?"

"He did not make it hell!" Al reprimanded, "but no, it doesn't bother me."

"So now I have to go back there and have a talk with him… that should be interesting." Edward sighed, and sat up.

"Stick around, I'll make us some coffee and you can tell me more about Daphne. I like her too, I can see why you want to stay friends with her."

So it was decided.

Edward went into his own room to take a shower while Al made the coffee and some biscuits. After Ed was done the two sat at their usual spots at their small kitchen table and began to eat and drink their coffees.

"She's planning to take us boating and fishing tomorrow I think." Edward said, and took a bite from his biscuit.

"You haven't fished in years, sure you still remember how?" Al teased.

"Of course I do! You stick the worm on the hook, and drown the poor sucker so you can catch a wriggling slimy scaly bottom feeder. And then you roast said bottom feeder over an open fire, and try not to make eye contact with the huge bug eyes as they swell from the heat."

"That's a lovely thing to say over breakfast." Al grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"It's the truth." Edward grinned.

"Sometimes I wouldn't mind if you kept the truth to yourself."

"Apparently Roy has tried to get her lost on hiking trips and ditch her for the wolves." Ed said, bringing the conversation back to Daphne.

"Yikes." Al shuddered, "I wouldn't put it past him. Though I can see why he might want to every so often, even if he does love her."

"She can be a bit overbearing. All the times she's bossed Roy around, it's been hilarious to watch. But sometimes I do feel for him."

"Yes you would find that amusing." Alphonse laughed.

"Did she like you?"

"I'd say it's safe to say that she did. She made me tell her all about Winry."

"What was her conclusion?"

"That she wants to meet the possible Mrs. Elric at the wedding." Al grinned, "speaking of which, when is the blessed event?"

"Oh who knows."

"The fake one or the real one, maybe? Surely you have a date at least for the fake one to tell her."

"Real one?" Edward repeated, and laughed shortly. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still haven't talked to Roy about what happened last night."

"Finish your coffee then." Al instructed as he downed his own cup.

Edward smiled and worked on that. Five minutes later he was out the door with a hug from Al and wishes for good luck.

When Edward made it back, he saw Roy's boots were back as well. That meant he'd returned from wherever he'd been. Frowning, Edward tried to remember what Al had said, and pulled off his own shoes before going on a hunt for his fiancé.

He found said fiancé storming down the stairs. "Where'd you go last night?" Ed called up to catch his attention.

"Me? Where'd you go this morning?!" Roy called back as he hurried up a bit.

"To talk with Al… not that it's really any of your business."

"Then where I went is none of yours."

"Yes it is! You went and saw a girl last night, didn't you." Edward sighed at the look on Roy's face. "You can admit it, you know."

"There's nothing to admit to. You don't need to know the details."

"I'm not sure I want them." Edward admitted, folding his arms over his chest. "Now if I remember correctly, we need to have a talk."

"Yes, we do." Roy said, and led Edward into the library where the two took seats on opposite facing tables.

"Why'd you try and kiss me last night?" Edward asked instantly.

"Why'd I… why'd you tackle me?"

"This isn't a question game. I was obviously drunk, apparently I thought you needed to be tackled." Edward said firmly, "but you were not. So why'd you try and kiss me?"

"I wanted to." Roy admitted. "But you were drunk."

"Again, that's never stopped you before. So why'd you stop?"

"Because I care about you." Roy finally admitted. "I… I didn't want us to make a mistake last night, and have you hate me for it."

"I don't hate you."

"Because I didn't do anything."

"Which technically should have made me hate you. But I'm willing to ignore that."

"Ed, listen," Roy sighed, and bowed his head. "I care for you, more than I have for anyone else. But we can't do this."

Edward frowned at him, sliding off the table to walk over to stand before Roy. "Why not? Why, if you care for me, would you push me away?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you." Roy said, meeting Ed's painfully confused eyes. "I don't think I'm ready yet to have a real relationship."

Ed's hands clenched at his sides, and he looked away. "I never realized until now how stupid you actually can be."

"Just, forget I ever said anything."

"You think you can just tell me that you care for me, shove me away, and then tell me to forget about it?!" Edward fumed. "You really are a bastard."

"I know."

"You know this isn't right." Ed whispered, unclenching one hand to raise it to Roy's face. "Why are you so scared?"

"Leave it alone."

Ed looked away sharply, and started forward towards the door. "Just so you know, I still want what I did last night. Just because I'm drunk does not mean I can't think. And feeling the way I did actually felt really good, at least until you went off like that."

"Ed, I don't think I know how to even be in a real relationship."

"Let me know when you realize that you actually do know how. Because in case it escaped your notice, we've been having that for the past two days." Edward looked down at the ring on his finger, and suddenly pulled it off, walking back to Roy to lay it on the table next to him. "I love you, Roy." He said, and met the startled look Roy gave him, "let me know when you've finally come back to your senses."

With that, Edward strode out of the library.

"Ed, there you are. Where's Roy, have you seen him?" Daphne asked as she homed in on the blonde.

"He's in there, being an idiot." Edward snapped, and stalked for the kitchen.

Daphne watched Ed stalk off and sighed. Things had been looking up last night. It seemed that Roy had managed yet again to piss Edward off somehow. Shaking her head, she entered the library, and rolled her eyes at the hopeful and then disappointed look that came over her sons face. Walking over to him she took a seat on the table as well. "Out with it, what happened?"

"I love him." Roy whispered, hanging his head while he clutched the ring in one hand.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sure there was something important I had to say this morning... but did I remember it? No. Go figure. Maybe I'll remember and then I can talk about it tomorrow. :shakes head:

/Edit: I remembered! So okay... This is an idea I've been tossing back and forth in my mind. I'm not sure if any other Roy/Ed authors would be interested, but I was thinking it'd be neat if a few of us got together and started a fic, and switch back and forth on creating the chapters. Such as Person A does chapter one, Person B does chapter 2, and so on. Kind of working off of each other to create and complete a fic. I guess if anyone's interested in ironing out details, or participating, let me know. We'd probably have to set a participating author limit.. but as I don't know if anyone else is even interested I won't get into that. Anyway, if anyone is interested, drop me a PM, or add me to one of my contacts so we can talk. Thanks for reading!/ And I'll be putting this in my profile for a day and my chapter tomorrow as well since I did edit this in so late.

Thanks for all the reviews! Seriously! I've never had so many reviews on a single chapter before. And all of you are so into the story it sounds like, just from the tone I get from your words. I'm so glad that you all enjoy reading this each day. It keeps me wanting to upload again each day.

* * *

Chapter Six

Edward had finished raiding the kitchen, and made his way upstairs while eating from a box of crackers. Marching down the hallway he entered Roy's bedroom and set the box of crackers down while he packed up his suitcase. He knew what he was doing could probably be considered breaking their deal. How he hated it now. None of this would have happened if not for Roy being too weak to tell his mother the truth. Slamming the suitcase shut he grabbed it in one hand, and the box of crackers in another, and exited the room not bothering to shut the door behind him.

He couldn't see himself spending another minute here like this. This wasn't what he wanted anymore.

He saw neither Daphne nor Roy in the hallways as he made his way to the front door. He unlocked it, and was about to leave when he suddenly dug out a blue and silver gift wrapped package from his jacket pocket and laid it up against the wall. He might be mad, but he still wanted Roy to have his birthday present tomorrow. Only then did he leave the house.

Edward went the only place he wanted to right now. Home.

As he reentered the apartment for the second time that morning he shook his head at Al's surprised look. "I'm not going back there." He said, closing and locking the door for good measure before he hauled his suitcase back to his room.

Alphonse quickly set down the book he'd been reading and hurried after his brother. "What happened?"

Edward was sitting on his bed, eating from the box of crackers. "I believe I just broke up with him."

"What?!" Al gaped, and moved from his place in the doorway to sit down next to his brother. "Why?"

"He says he's not ready for a real relationship yet. Cares for me but doesn't want to hurt me. Blah blah blah blah BLAH!" Ed fumed and crunched down hard onto a helpless cracker.

Al groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What an idiot."

"I know, I told him as much." Edward glared darkly at the floor.

"Does he know you're gone?" Al asked.

Edward shook his head. "Though it shouldn't surprise him. I doubt he'll care."

"I'm sorry." Alphonse said softly, putting a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders.

"It's fine. At least now I don't have to lie to Daphne anymore."

Al pulled his brother closer, giving him a one-armed hug. "So you broke up with him… I can't say I blame you. If he's still on the fence, then you shouldn't have to deal with the emotional effects of it."

"I gave him the ring back." Edward said softly.

Al smiled, "so he could propose to you properly one day?"

"He'll probably just destroy it." Ed lamented, and grabbed another cracker out of the box.

"I should hope not, that ring was meant for you." Al insisted, and then looked thoughtful. "Come on, you need chocolate, lots of chocolate. And wine, some very good wine."

"I'm not a girl." Ed snarled, "those are the cheer me ups girls use. Get me something deep fried and certain to give me indigestion."

"I can arrange that." Al grinned. "You just stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Al." Edward said as he flopped back onto his bed, hugging the cracker box. "And, Al?"

Alphonse poked his head back around, "yeah?"

"Don't tell him I'm here, if he does come looking for me." Edward said gloomily.

Al nodded, "I won't tell a soul." He promised, and hurried down the hall to grab his wallet and head out the door. He knew that deep down his brother wanted Mustang to come find him, and drag him back. But as Ed's brother, he would respect his wishes. Besides, the rebellious side of him rather wanted to see Mustang suffer a bit for making his brother so down.

Edward sat up in his room, the radio on and a book in his lap. Yet no matter how many times he tried to read the words, he never was able to get past the first page. Thoughts of Roy kept plaguing him.

Alphonse had just finished buying several cartons of takeout food from a very dingy looking establishment, and was carting it back to the apartments when he ran into Hawkeye who appeared to be out to do a little grocery shopping.

"Hey Al," she smiled as she saw him, walking over to the dark blonde youth.

"Hello ma'am." He smiled back.

Riza looked down at the bag Al was carrying and frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to eat all that by yourself."

Al chuckled, he had bought quite a bit for his brother. He knew how much Ed could eat when feeling like this. Somehow he never managed to gain weight either. "No. It's all for brother." He'd been told not to tell Roy that Edward was there, but something that sounded like a simple luncheon wouldn't be detected by Riza. He doubted she knew of the incident.

"Eh? Did he drop by for lunch or something?" Riza asked in confusion. If Roy had done what she'd urged him to this morning, then she doubted either of them would have left the house.

"Sort of." Al sighed and looked at her. "I'd better get going, he'll be wanting this."Al said, and hurried off with a salute and wave to Hawkeye who blinked after him.

Alphonse made it back to the apartment without further incident, and piled the cartons and a fork onto a tray and brought it into his brother's room. "Your crappy food is served!" He announced, bearing it over to his brooding brother.

"Thanks, Al." Ed sighed, laying the book aside and accepting the tray.

Al nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed so he could sit down beside his brother. "How is it?" He asked.

"Just what I need, thanks." Edward smiled over at him.

"He's the first person you've really loved that way, isn't he." Al stated, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to him.

"Yeah." Ed said bitterly, "I'm not sure how it happened, or when. But I don't care. I just wish he wasn't such an idiot. Or I wasn't such an idiot."

"He's the idiot right now." Al patted his brothers back soothingly. "You just stay here until Monday. If you want I'll come with you to work so you don't have to face him alone."

"No, it's okay." Ed sighed and shoveled more food into his mouth. "I'm thinking I'll just hop a train somewhere on Monday."

"You can't run away from him forever." Al cautioned. "You two will have to face this eventually."

"I will." Edward attacked his food again. "What if he doesn't even acknowledge any of this?"

Al smiled and opened the complimentary almond cookie that had been stuffed in the bag, and popped it into his own mouth. He'd deemed it the safest item to consume. "Then he doesn't deserve you." He said reasonably and patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't give up just yet, brother."

Edward groaned and nearly did a purposeful face plant into a carton of chow mien.

"Ah don't do that." Al chastised gently. "Just wait and see. I doubt Mustang will allow himself to lose you."

"I hope you're right." Ed sighed, "damn I feel like a whiny girl doing this. But-"

"It's necessary." Al finished. "And you know, most of the girls we know aren't very whiny at all. They're very strong people. So don't get down on yourself with such comments."

"Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome."

The two exchanged smiles, and Al kicked back to watch his brother get back to work on the food. Alphonse had to admit, he kind of enjoyed this side of Ed. He so rarely got to take care of his brother, it was always him being taken care of. For once, he felt like the most valuable irreplaceable thing ever.

**Humble Abode of the Once "Engaged"**

Daphne had sat silently as Roy told her about his fight with Edward. In the process, the truth had been forced to come out. Her son was too distraught to somehow shape this into some sort of lie. She waited patiently until no more ramblings came from his lips, before suddenly hugging him.

It was not one of her usual bone crushing hugs, this one was gentle, and soothing.

"You have to go after him." She told him, pulling away and looking into those hurt black eyes.

"You're… you're not mad at me?" Roy asked in shock. He'd expected to have a long lecture about the lie he'd woven.

Daphne chuckled and shook her head as she gave him a reproachful look. "Honey, I wasn't born yesterday. I knew something was up, that something wasn't quite right. But I wasn't sure what. But I have been waiting for many, many years, for you to look like this. Cruel as it may sound. But I've waited for the day I can finally try and help you when your love life is crashing down. Finally I can actually feel like a complete mom."

"Sorry, about everything." Roy said hesitantly. "Edward never wanted to lie to you, he kept asking me to tell you the truth."

"He's a good man, much like yourself." Daphne soothed, "but even good men can make mistakes when they're blinded by conflicting emotions."

"Am I ready, mom?" Roy asked fretfully. "Can I, of all people, handle a relationship and love?"

"Well," Daphne mused, "as Ed said to you, you two have been having a relationship since the moment you two concocted this little scheme."

"But it was just that, a scheme."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, looking at him seriously. "After everything that's happened between you two, do you truly believe it was just a scheme when all was said and done?"

Roy actually took some time to think about it, before shaking his head. "I think it stopped being just acting when we started getting to know one another better, and realizing that it actually worked betwe-… it worked."

Daphne smiled broadly, glad her son had finally caught on. "It did work. I saw you two argue, I saw you two make up. I saw both of you become closer because of it."

"I need to go find him and apologize." Roy decided suddenly, jumping up from where he sat on the table.

"Yes you do." Daphne smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'm proud of you, Roy."

"Thanks." Roy said slowly. "I think that's the first time you've ever told me that…"

"It's the first time you've ever deserved it." Daphne said wryly.

Roy rolled his eyes, but clenching his hand more firmly around the ring he hurried towards the library door. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck…" Daphne called after him as he vanished. With a smile she shook her head. Young love. It was so interesting to watch it develop.

Roy hurried around the house, searching all the rooms. With each one that was empty he grew more apprehensive, until he got to the bedroom. His eyes instantly seemed to gravitate towards the place where Edward's suitcase had once been. It was empty.

"Ed…" The pained words slipped from his lips as he realized Edward was gone. But where?

Whirling around he ran back downstairs and towards the library, skidding to a stop in the doorway. "He's gone. I have to go find him."

"Gone?" Daphne questioned looking concerned, and she walked over. "He did look rather upset when I passed him earlier. Maybe he went out for a walk to cool down."

"No." Roy shook his head. "His stuff is all gone too."

"Dumped and ditched all in one morning. This is a first for you."

"Now's not the time to be making cruel cracks about how life has turned around to bite me in the ass with a taste of my own medicine!" Roy snapped in an acidic tone.

Daphne gave him a reproachful look. "I'd love to say a variety of sarcastic things to that. But first thing's first. You need to go find Ed."

"Yeah, no kidding." Roy groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "This relationship and love stuff isn't easy."

"It never is." She smiled back at him. "But some of the best things in life you have to fight for. So go fight for him."

Roy nodded and headed for the door, "see you later mom." He said, and barely remembered to pull on his boots before dashing out of the door.

Daphne stepped into the hallway to watch him leave, silently wishing him luck in finding Edward. Then with a smile she turned to go find a book to read while she waited for the outcome.

Roy only knew of one place in Central that Ed would go. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't boarded a train. If he had, the chances of him catching up with Edward would narrow considerably. And he wanted his Edward back. His Edward. And he didn't want to give him up.

Stuffing the engagement ring into his pocket, Roy headed for the apartment the two Elric brothers shared near the center of the city.

When he finally reached the place, he knocked on the door sharply. Hoping with every panting breath that Edward was here.

Both Alphonse and Edward looked up at the noise, and turned to look at each other.

"I'll get it. You stay here and don't say anything." Al said, and hopped off Ed's bed to exit into the hallway and head towards the front door.

Edward watched him leave, apprehension fluttering in his chest. He got off the bed as well, setting the tray of now empty takeout cartons on his bedside table. Quietly he went to his bedroom door, and leaned against the frame so he could listen.

Alphonse checked over his shoulder once to be sure Ed hadn't followed him, before opening the door.

"Al, is Ed here?" The words were out of Roy's mouth before Al had even opened his mouth to talk.

Al gave him a startled look. "Ed? Why would brother be here? Is everything okay, sir?"

Roy groaned, fisting a hand in his hair. He'd guessed wrong. Where could he be then? "I hope he didn't get on a train. I might not find him before it's too late."

"A train? Sir, what's going on?" Al asked quickly.

Edward had to admit, apparently acting ran in the family.

"I did something stupid." Roy said, and shook his head at Al. "No worries, I'll find him. Maybe he went to the library."

Before Alphonse could say anything else, Roy was gone and heading for the stairwell. Shrugging, Al closed the door and walked back to see Ed leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "Did you hear everything?"

"Yes." Ed said quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Al asked as they went back over to sit on Ed's bed.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not sure. I half want to run after him. But I also want to know he's not doing this just because we have a deal or some shit to finish. Or that he's feeling guilty."

"How will you know that?" Al inquired.

"I just… will." Edward flopped backwards onto his bed. "I can't explain it, but I'll know when I hear it."

"Well if it's any consolation he looked like hell." Al smiled down at his brother.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Whoever would have guessed that this would happen to me."

"Just so long as you don't regret it."

"No." Ed closed his eyes. "I don't regret my feelings for him, not for a second."

Al's smile was soft as he gazed down on his brother, and eventually Ed had fallen asleep. Al knew that his brother was probably emotionally worn, and he quietly exited the room to leave his sleeping brother in peace.

Walking over to the phone Al picked it up and dialed the phone number he loved dialing the most. "Hey, Winry." He said as the familiar voice came over the line.

"_Al, hey!_"

"You asked me to keep you in the loop with that whole engagement thing?"

"_O-oh what happened?!_"

Al could hear her practically squeal over the phone. "Ed broke up with him. Literally, broke up. Gave him back the ring and everything."

"_What?! But I thought you said last night it looked like they were falling for each other._"

"They have." Al assured her. "But Roy told Ed this morning that he wasn't ready for a real relationship."

"_That's stupid, what does he think he's been having the past few days? The man's smarter than that._"

"I don't think he's ever been in love. It's probably scaring him. You know how much of a player he is. Was." Al corrected quickly.

"_If he doesn't smarten up soon I'll scare him even worse._"

"So anyway Ed's hiding in his room now." Alphonse divulged. "Roy came by earlier, but Ed doesn't want him to know that he's here."

"_Can't say I blame Ed. I'd be a bit ticked off._"

"Anyway I think we might be coming to Risembool tomorrow." Al sighed. "I think it would be good for him."

"_What about Mustang?_"

"I plan on calling him when we get to Risembool that night, and telling him brother is there. If he shows up and wins brother back, then everything will be fine. If he doesn't…"

"_That's almost cruel. It'll take him nearly a day to get to Risembool by then._"

"It could be worse. I could whisk us off to some remote island for a luau and margaritas served by someone named Paulo."

"_Good point. Does Ed know you plan to do all this?_"

"No. But I doubt he'll protest at coming for a visit."

"_I'll make sure everything is ready then. And I'll get a stock of tissues._"

"He isn't crying, Win."

"_I'll be crying huge tears of joy if Mustang shows up and attempts to win Ed back._"

"Ah, right." Al grinned. "Emotional girl."

"_Shut up._"

Al laughed, "sorry. Anyway I shall see you soon."

A few more words were exchanged between the two before Al hung up the phone and returned to his book.

Edward awoke when it was dark outside. Rubbing at his eyes sleepily he got up out of bed. He must have slept the whole afternoon and evening away. Not that he exactly had much to miss out on considering he was now a free man so to speak. Sighing he glanced over at his clock, the hands telling him that it was ten past eleven at night.

Groaning Edward got up out of bed and walked out into the kitchen. Al had left some dinner sitting on the counter for him, and he ate it listlessly while staring out the window that overlooked the city. He didn't even comprehend what he was eating, he just stared out the window, chewing, and generally feeling sorry for himself like a pathetic child.

**Humble Abode of the Once "Engaged"**

Roy returned home late that night. He'd scoured every possible inch of Central he could fathom. He'd even asked those who sold the tickets at the train station if they'd seen Fullmetal. No one had seen him. He couldn't think of anywhere else to look for his wayward alchemist. He was tired, and stiff with cold of the night as he entered the kitchen.

Walking over to the counter he began to get a pot of coffee going, and was on his second mug of the hot liquid when his mother walked in.

Daphne had pulled her robe over her pajamas, and gave Roy a half smile as she walked over. "No whiskey, scotch?"

"He wouldn't approve if I drank when like this." Roy sighed. "Besides, I'm rather enjoying this more being sober." He said bitterly.

"Couldn't find him?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nowhere." Roy moaned, "it's like he dropped off the face of the planet when he walked out that door."

Daphne nodded. "Maybe he just needs some time to think. After all, you did say some things that would have been pretty hurtful."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Roy snapped at her. "I've spent fourteen hours looking nonstop for him. That's given me plenty of time to think about what I've done."

"And?"

"And I've come to the realization that I can't just apologize to him when I find him again. I've apologized far too much, he deserves something better."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Roy admitted.

Daphne slowly nodded, "there's nothing more we can do about it for tonight. So let's try not to think about it. You'll find him. Just don't screw it up when you do." She said, and smacked him lightly over the back of the head before heading back to bed.

Roy watched her leave and sighed heavily. Whoever knew that one day he'd be on a wild goose chase to win Edward's affections back. The Roy of seven years ago must be laughing in his grave over this one.

He finished his coffee and stared over at the dirty dishes now cluttering his counter. He knew he should clean up in here, but there was something missing. Someone missing. As silly as it seemed, he'd enjoyed doing the chores with Edward. It was relaxing, and it took your mind off of the hassle of actually having to clean when you had someone to talk to. Someone to bond with over sponges and drying towels.

Roy left the kitchen still messy, and turned off the lights as he went. As he walked over to the front door to flip on the porch light, almost as if to flash a beacon of light out to signal home Ed, his eyes fell on something he'd missed before. Something he should have seen.

Bending down Roy picked up the blue and silver wrapped package. Amongst the shiny string binding it, Roy pulled out the envelope. He recognized the penmanship as Edward's, having seen the man's poor excuse for handwriting many times. Slowly he walked upstairs, all the while looking down at the things he held in his hands.

He entered his bedroom, suddenly noticing the reason for the blue and silver packaging of the item. It matched his room. The significance of this was still settling in as he collapsed into the armchair. The package he set down on the floor by his feet, the envelope he slit open. His heart seemed to be in his throat as he began to read…

_Roy,_

_I used to think I knew you. Until Thursday, that is. Then _

_today as I'm hauled off to shop for a gift for your birthday,_

_I realize just how much about you I've learned. How much _

_I didn't know. It made choosing your gift actually very hard, _

_because I discovered that the real gift I wanted to give you,_

_it's not something I can buy at a store Hawkeye drags me _

_to while warning me not to buy you matches. I hope you'll _

_still like it anyway, and if you'll let me, I want to give you _

_my real gift one day. _

_Happy birthday, and you don't look a day over sixty. _

_Ed_

"My real gift?" Roy repeated, not really caring that his eyes had gone bright and glassy from holding back the tears. He hadn't cried in years, but he felt that tonight just might be his undoing. He ached to hold onto Edward, and be damned if he ever let him get away again. "I have to find him."

He looked down at the paper wrapped box, and picked it up. Standing now, Roy opened a dresser drawer and set the package inside. It wasn't his birthday yet. He'd cheated a bit already by reading the card. The card that he carried back to bed with him, and laid it on the bedside table.

He crawled into bed, and extinguished the lights. While the sleep he had hoped for did come, it was a restless one.

As soon as dawn broke the next morning, Roy flung himself out of bed. For the first time since he turned ten years old, and suddenly thought that not bathing daily was an atrocious, caveman like thing to do, Roy Mustang completely ignored the shower. Yanking on clothes, and socks that most certainly did not match, he ran his hairbrush through his tousled black locks only a few times before flinging it haphazardly on the counter and heading for the kitchen while stuffing his gloves in his pants pockets.

He wanted to start looking for Edward again right away. But he needed coffee first to keep him going. No matter what, he wanted to find Ed, even if he spent all day again looking for him. He wasn't even sure he'd eaten anything yesterday he'd been so involved. But right now he didn't think he could eat, even stress eating was off the agenda. In the back of his mind, he knew Edward would not approve of him stress eating. Besides, every minute he spent eating was one where he might miss sighting Ed.

He hurried into the dining room, and then the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't just stand there looking shocked." Daphne said with a yawn, walking a steaming mug of coffee and a paper sack towards him.

"Mom?"

"Here." She said, holding the items out. "Drink the coffee, and take the food with you. I woke up early because I knew you'd be in a hurry to get out the door."

Roy took the coffee mug and the sack, staring at her as if in a new light. "Thanks."

Daphne smirked, "you're welcome." She replied, watching him try and down the coffee as quickly as he could. She had to admit, she'd never seen Roy like this before. And strangely it made her heart swell with pride. He'd finally grown up entirely. So she would help him, and not hinder him in this. Truth be told, she wanted Edward back too. She'd rather grown attached to the thought of him being a son in law.

Roy finished the coffee, and gave the mug back to his waiting mother. "I've got to go now." He said hurriedly.

"Yes you do." Daphne smiled and patted his cheek gently. "Good luck today."

"Thanks, mom, for everything." Roy said, and suddenly reached out to envelope her in a tight hug.

She chuckled and hugged him back gently. "Okay, enough. Go get your fiancé back."

Roy nodded wordlessly, and turned to all but run out the door of the kitchen.

Daphne watched him go with a hopeful smile. "He didn't even remember it's his birthday…" But she shrugged and laughed helplessly. "Good thing he's going searching for his real gift."

Roy had just made it out the door, stuffing the paper sack of food into the pocket of the black overcoat he'd donned. It was at that point he heard his name hailed, but not by the blonde he was looking for. "Riza?"

"Hey!" She smiled, waving from the sidewalk where she leaned up against one of the military cars. In her hands was her gift for Roy.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked, walking over to her.

"It's your birthday, silly." She said, thrusting her gift at him. "The boys should be over today as well."

Roy took it, and stuffed that into a pocket as well, noticing its blue and silver packaging. "Did Ed wrap them?"

"He transmuted the plastic bags."

"Thanks." Roy gave her a small smile. "For the gift. But I really have to go now."

"Where? Why? It's your birthday." Hawkeye said with a confused look.

"Edward's run off, I can't find him anywhere and I've been looking since yesterday morning." Roy groaned.

"What?!" Riza gaped at him. "What did you do?" She asked, correctly assuming he was the one at fault.

Roy rubbed his temples with his fingers as if fighting off a headache, "I said something stupid. He was right all along and I screwed it up and pushed him away. Told him I wasn't ready for a real relationship yet."

Riza could have groaned, or shot at him, but she merely sighed heavily. "You do realize you two had one, don't you?"

"Now I do."

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have to get him back. I love him, Riza, I don't want to lose him. I can't even think straight without him! I can't even do the dishes without him anymore."

She smiled, "someone's fallen hard."

"No shit."

"You said you've been looking for him since yesterday morning?" Riza asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, why?" Roy asked, "did you see him?"

She shook her head, "no, I saw Al. He had a bunch of takeout food, more than he could ever eat. He told me he was getting it for Edward. Something about him coming over for lunch or something. I thought it was weird, but I didn't question him."

"But I was over there yesterday afternoon! He didn't mention Ed being over!"

"Ed could have told him to keep quiet, after all, I'm sure he was fairly angry at you."

"Thanks, I'm going over there now." Roy said and made to dash off before Riza seized him by his arm. "Lieutenant, seriously, this is no time for more chatting."

"Get in the car, moron," Riza rolled her eyes. "I can drive faster than you can run."

Roy blinked at her, "ah! Good point."

Hawkeye shook her head muttering something about men, and got back in the drivers seat. "What did you tell your mom about Ed being gone?" She asked as she turned the car around.

Roy finished messing with the seatbelt and slouched back gloomily. "I told her the truth."

"And you're still alive?" Hawkeye laughed, "congratulations, sir."

"You're a radiant bundle of joy." Roy said waspishly. "I'll celebrate my good fortune with my mother once I get Ed back. He's all I care about right now."

She smiled over at him, and raised an eyebrow as he suddenly pulled out the paper sack from which he extracted a muffin. "No eating in company cars."

"Bite me." Roy glowered at her with a hiss, "I haven't eaten since, well, I don't know when. Certainly not yesterday, I spent all day searching for him."

"Ah," Hawkeye glanced away from the rule breaker. "Well, in that case, go ahead."

"Thanks, so glad to have your permission." Roy said, mouth full of muffin.

Riza cast him a withering look. "Honestly, at least have manners."

He swallowed in a rather noisy gulp, "I do. I could have spit it out all over the dash. But no, I had control."

"Thanks for that image. I'll treasure it always." She replied sarcastically. "You really want him back, don't you. I've never known you to do something like this before."

"Losing what I had made me realize that what I had was all I wanted, or needed. Suddenly all the things I thought were crap that Hughes would spill about settling down makes so much more sense. I can't even remember where I put my dating calendar. Honestly I don't care."

"Someone's a changed man." Hawkeye laughed. "Who would have ever thought those words would have come out of your mouth. I'm sure Maes would be proud of you if he could see you now. He'd tease you endlessly, but he'd be proud."

"Edward's always changed me in some way or another." Roy said thoughtfully, "I just didn't realize just how much he could change me."

"If I'd known this would happen, I would have locked you and Ed up together overnight in your office years ago." Riza grinned.

"We're alchemists, locks don't keep us out of anything." Roy pointed out good naturedly.

"What would be able to keep you two locked up together for a night?"

"Getting us very drunk, taking away my gloves, and taking away Ed's automail arm. Then it might have worked."

"That's a bit extreme… I'm good with this method." She laughed.

"Plus Miss Rockbell would kill you if you dared try and touch Ed's automail for such a purpose."

"True."

Roy stared out the window anxiously. "Aren't we there yet?"

"No." Riza told him. "Another three miles at least. Be glad it's not rush hour traffic on a Sunday."

"Everyone else should be glad of that. All I have to do is pull on my gloves and I could clear us a path."

"Yes, that's the responsible thing to do."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Can't you drive faster?"

"No."

"Please?" He wheedled as nicely as possible for a person who had just stuffed the last of his muffin into their mouth.

"Definitely not." She rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "Swallow your food and stop asking questions."

"What if I can form them into statements?"

"Then I shall shoot you."

"Ah," Roy mulled that over, and sat back in his seat. "Very well then, on we continue."

"Nice choice sir."

Roy was an anxious ball of nerves and tension when Hawkeye finally pulled up next to the apartment complex where Alphonse and Edward lived. Without waiting for Riza to even put the car in park, much less come to a complete stop, Roy flung himself out of the car door and headed for the stairs.

Riza poked her head out the window to watch him, and shook her head with silent laughter. She was sad that he was going through this, but the sheer fact he was finally going through this was quite amusing. Who would have ever thought… It seemed that Central would have to find a new womanizer to fill his shoes.

Roy finally made it to their floor, and he headed down the hallway to knock on the door, panting to catch his breath. "Come on, where are you Al… Ed." He muttered to himself.

A minute passed with no answer.

Frowning, Roy knocked again, and waited.

Still no answer.

"Where are they?" Roy muttered to himself and peered into the kitchen window where the blinds were still partway open. It was dark inside, the lights all turned off. "Don't tell me they're not home…"

"They're not home."

"I said don- eh, what?" Roy turned to look at the short elderly woman who had just finished locking the door to her own flat.

"They're not home." She repeated.

"Are they going to be back soon, do you think?" He asked her quickly.

She shrugged. "Not sure. Those boys keep weird schedules, one of them works as a State Alchemist and so he's away for months at a time. Nice boys though, they always help me if I need it." She looked at the groaning Roy quizzically. "Something the matter?"

"I need to find them…"

"Well they left absurdly early this morning." She said, "the youngest, Al, was carrying a suitcase. He often goes back to Risembool to visit some girl. You might be able to catch up with them at the train station."

Roy was just about to turn around and run back down the stairs when he paused, "the elder one, Ed. How'd he look?"

"Sad." The lady admitted. "He just looked sad… there wasn't anything else."

"Ed…" Roy whispered in a pained voice. "I'm such an idiot."

"Does Edward mean a lot to you?" The old lady asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes he does." Roy said and gave her a quick smile, "thanks for your help."

"Good luck." The lady called after Roy as he ran off.

Roy fairly flew down the stairs, somehow managing not to trip and fall at any point. Quite the miracle considering how distracted he was. He ran back over to the car and hopped back in.

"Not there?"

"No, head for the train station." Roy said quickly. "I think they might be there."

"Best hurry then." Riza said and pulled out onto the street again.

"I have to find him before he gets on a train." Roy whispered and stared out the window blankly, thinking about Edward. He sincerely hoped he'd make it in time.

Riza looked over at him once, before pressing the accelerator down harder.


	7. Chapter 7

This is an idea I've been tossing back and forth in my mind. I'm not sure if any other Roy/Ed authors would be interested, but I was thinking it'd be neat if a few of us got together and started a fic, and switch back and forth on creating the chapters. Such as Person A does chapter one, Person B does chapter 2, and so on. Kind of working off of each other to create and complete a fic. I guess if anyone's interested in ironing out details, or participating, let me know. We'd probably have to set a participating author limit.. I have one person as of this morning who would like to participate. Naturally my update schedule does not work for everyone, but I was thinking maybe an update once a week at least.

Anyway, if anyone else is interested, drop me a PM, or add me to one of my contacts so we can talk. Thanks for reading!

I'd like to note ahead of time that this chapter is 5 pages on Word shorter than the others have been. I did that for a reason based on what scenes I separated. It flows better this way. I hope you still enjoy it P. The last chapter got the most reviews yet, and I loved them. Paon, I'm glad at least SOMEONE noticed how I snuck in the trip and fall line. You so deserve a hug. Yay for subliminal advertising!

* * *

Chapter Seven

When Edward Elric had awoken this morning and stumbled half asleep out into the kitchen Alphonse had presented him with a scheme he'd cooked up. The basics? Get the hell out of Central, let Winry poke at him with a few screwdrivers and wrenches, and see if Mustang followed after him. In his half lethargic state of mind, this idea certainly seemed better than locking himself up for another day, or hopping onto the first train he saw. This idea actually sounded somewhat intelligent and purposeful, and truth be known, he was curious to see the outcome.

So Edward had marched his still slowly rousing self into a very hot shower in which he felt he might be losing a layer of skin. His automail seemed to glow like his own personal heater for nearly ten minutes after he stepped out. Toweling off he'd dressed in all his normal wear before dealing with the disaster that was his hair. He'd not been too nice with it yesterday, all that moping around and rolling about on his bed fitfully. Now it was a tangled mess, and as it air dried it was starting to frizz up. Deciding he'd rather not look like he'd gotten a perm, Edward quickly paired up with his hairbrush and battled for domination over the unruly locks.

He won.

Barely.

Pulling it back into a loose braid and tying it off Ed flicked had off the lights of the bathroom and had gone out to fetch Alphonse.

Ten minutes later, they were out the door.

Edward boarded the train and took his seat beside Al. During the walk here, Ed had decided he had two options:

One, he could remain a sad little mess of Edward who pined over what he didn't have. The Edward who desperately wished for Roy to come back despite what protests he would make, and drag him back to that house where he would do unmentionable things in the bedroom.

Or two, he could pour his efforts into hoping this plan of Al's worked. The plan in which if Mustang wanted Edward back, he would have to chase after him on a red eye train, and arrive to amend what he'd done in the form of some twisted romantic comedy. After which Roy could then drag Ed back to that house and let the fun begin.

Seeing as how he now sat on the train, increasingly looking like he was finally emerging from his ice cube of melancholy, it was easy to see which choice Edward had ended up sponsoring. He just hoped that this would work. He'd decided he'd stay a week in Risembool. After a week if Roy had not come it would be clear that he was not going to come to his senses. He hoped that he would not have to deal with that.

He wanted Roy to come. He wanted to finally go to Roy and finish that damned kiss that had been brewing since Friday. He hoped he'd be able to.

"He'll come." Al told his brother, correctly interpreting the look in Ed's golden eyes. He'd been silently watching the wheels turn in his brother's mind. He knew Edward had agreed this method was for the best.

"I hope so." Edward replied and smiled over at his brother. "It's kind of funny, actually, for once he's the one doing the chasing." It was an ironic little morsel of reality, and it left him laughing lightly. Yet it was a saddened laugh.

"He better, if he wants you back." Al nodded, but still gazed at his brother in concern. For Ed's sake, he hoped that Mustang would come to his senses. "If he does, he'll come."

"You don't plan on making it that easy though, do you?" Edward almost smiled as he watched his younger brother.

Al shook his head, "no. He's probably going to be accosted by both Winry and I." Hey, the guy deserved it.

"That's almost mean."

"Well, the man can march through the fire." Al said firmly and nestled back into his seat. "Don't worry, we won't chase him off though."

"Nothing could if he truly wants me back." Edward laughed softly. "He's much too stubborn to accept losing."

"You're probably right." Al smiled, happy to see his brother looking more cheerful. He knew it would only be a matter of time and a plan of their own before Ed would start looking happier. It would take Mustang to make things completely better, but this was a start.

"Thanks for this, Al. For looking after me." Edward said, directing a smile at his brother. It was strange, to be in the care of Al, so to speak. But it was nice. It was giving him a new appreciation for the brother he once thought would never do anything like this. Certainly he never would have thought before now that Al would confront Roy about his actions.

"Someone's got to when Roy isn't around." Al teased, earning a hesitant chuckle of wry laughter from his brother's side of the seats.

Edward had to admit, Al might have a point there. Sometimes even he needed looking after. As hard a pill as that was for an independent young man to swallow. Looking out the window of the train, off to the landing where the early morning risers still milled, waiting to board or receive, he let his thoughts overtake him once more. He actually hoped they'd lead him into sleep, for he felt he sorely needed some more.

Al watched his brother through half lidded eyes, fingers locked and resting over his chest. He'd been up late last night, and early this morning. He'd had his very own mission to plan to get the newly promoted Brigadier General and his brother heading back towards the ball and chain of matrimony. It was an metaphor he was sure both parties involved would have smiled at. Once the train started moving, he'd get some sleep. He hoped.

Edward yawned, and as if on cue, the train under him began to awaken with clanking of gears and the screech of steel on steel. He'd always been somewhat fascinated with trains, ever since he was a child. They had so much power, yet it all ran on steam. He'd never grow old of being impressed by that. As the train began to move he let his head loll on his shoulder to hit the window and come to a rest.

His golden eyes stared out blankly at the crowds of people they passed as the train began to move from the landing. Even so, they subconsciously seemed to search out for one person among the crowd of the gathering many. It was with a twinge of disappointment in his heart that he did not spot who he was looking for as the train curved on the tracks, pointing his gaze instead towards empty fields. He closed his eyes. He doubted that Mustang would even be up yet, it was way too early for the man. It was silly of him to have expected anything to happen this morning.

With a resigned huff of breath, Ed cast a look over Al's way, and seeing that his brother appeared to be drifting off to sleep, attempted to do similar.

Meanwhile back at the train station…

"Did two young men come here this morning?" Roy was asking the rather dazzled looking woman at the ticket window. "Both blondes, one dark one light. One's kind of short for his age."

"Short…" the woman mused, her eyes on him, "I doubt it's short."

Roy's eyes widened momentarily, before he narrowed them. "Let's make this more specific, shall we? Did you see the Fullmetal Alchemist come by here?" He was aware Ed often rode the trains, and most people in Central knew who he was. How could they not, their beloved hero. The guy was nearly as famous as he was.

The woman smiled at him, "maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. It's hard to be sure… now maybe for a cup of coffee…"

"I haven't the time."

"..I might be persuaded…" she continued, pretending not to hear him.

"Look-"

The cocking of a gun broke into Roy's train of speech, "I think I might be persuaded to show you how big a hole these things can leave, if you don't give the general a straight answer." Riza said coldly.

The woman behind the ticket window gaped at her, and started stuttering.

"Great, Hawkeye." Roy said sarcastically, "now we'll never get an answer at all. You frightened the poor sheep."

"That's what wolves do, sir." Was her abrupt answer.

"I saw him, yeah." The woman finally bit out as she stared down the barrel of the gun in fear.

"Did he get on a train?" Roy asked quickly.

"Yeah, his companion, the other blonde, bought two tickets."

Roy swore something colorful, and almost bashed his head into the nearest wall.

Riza shot him a look.

Composing himself, barely, Roy turned to the woman again who Riza still had at gunpoint. "Where's the train?"

"It left but three minutes ago." She said haltingly, as if unsure how she should safely answer that.

Another stream of curses erupted from Roy's mouth, but before Riza could do more than frown, he turned to other words, "to where?"

"Risembool."

"I should have known. That brat's running home again."

"You have to follow him, sir." Hawkeye told him quickly.

"I know that!" Mustang snapped and rounded on the ticket woman again. "When's the next train?"

"Uh, we have an eight o'clock that goes to Xenotime, a-"

"To Risembool, you useless waste of space!"

"Sir!"

"It's true!"

"Be nice to the poor sheep!"

"You're the one who's got a gun to her head! Don't tell me to be nice to the sheep!"

The woman, at this time, was looking very nervous, and her manicured fingers shook as she typed on her computer. "The next train to Risembool doesn't leave until nine o'clock-"

"This morning?" Roy interjected hopefully.

"Tonight." The woman finished, and wondered if she should consider running for it and testing her luck. At this point she was seriously starting to consider that working at a corner convenience store in the rough part of town might be safer than the train station.

Somehow, to Hawkeye's amazement, Roy managed not to break out into another representation of foul language. "Thanks." He said weakly, and turned to walk away with a slight slump in his shoulders.

"Sir," Hawkeye called after him and trotted in his wake to keep up as she holstered her gun once more. "Sir, are you going to go after him tonight?"

"I've no choice. It'll take me until late tomorrow morning to get there, but it's what I have to do." Roy said as they walked back to the car. "It doesn't matter where he goes, I'm going after him."

"Good."

Hawkeye drove Roy back to his house, and left only after she made sure he'd gotten inside. She knew that right now he needed time to himself.

As Roy reentered his home, he was immediately intercepted by Daphne. "I'm leaving tonight on a train to Risembool. It seems he and Al ran off back home. How could I have hurt him so badly…"

Daphne gave him a reassuring smile and walked forward to usher a squeak from him as she enwrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "You'll make it up to him. I know you will, you care for each other. And he did say he loved you, right?"

"Yes." Roy replied slowly.

Daphne nodded and pecked his cheek lightly. "Then he'll be waiting for you there. Come, we'll get your things packed up now so you don't have to stress. Then I'll pack some stuff as well."

"Huh, why you? You still have a few days more here." Roy said as he walked after her.

She laughed, "suddenly not so eager to get rid of me?"

Roy flushed and raked a hand back through his slightly messy hair with a foolish smile, "I've realized that you're not so unbearable."

"About time."

"So why are you packing?" He pressed again.

Daphne looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, "because, I'm coming with you. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Great." Roy grouched, "I really wasn't hoping to turn this into a spectator sport you know."

"Too late for that, honey." She said airily, "it became a spectator sport the minute you asked him to help you fool me."

They entered Roy's room, and he went into his closet to find a suitcase while Daphne walked over to pick up the letter still on his bedside table. "He has bad handwriting…" she muttered as she read.

"Yes he d-hey! That's personal!" Roy exclaimed from within the closet.

"Not if you leave it in plain view for your nosy mother it isn't." She argued, not once lifting her eyes from the short birthday card note, "I thought we went over that when you started having sex and thought I wouldn't question the condom wrappers you left lying around."

"Mom!"

"It's true, don't 'mom' me." She rolled her eyes and set the note back where she'd gotten it. "He's a nice guy."

"I know." Roy said, dragging his suitcase and several changes of clothes out of the closet with him. "He's annoying, insufferable, temperamental, stubborn, but he's nice."

Daphne cracked a grin at the outpour of traits from her son's mouth. "You didn't say them like you hate him having those qualities."

"I don't. Not anymore." Roy said as he stuffed his clothes haphazardly into the suitcase. "Now if I try to imagine him without them… I don't like what I see anymore."

Daphne eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, before suddenly deciding on something. "You need to write him a love letter."

"I need to what?!" He gaped at her.

"I'm serious." She told him with a grin. "Write him a letter, and read it aloud to him."

"He'll be so embarrassed that he'll kick me in the head, and I won't care because I'll be embarrassed enough to want to die."

"I think you might be surprised." Daphne smiled. "But if you're uncomfortable with writing it down, at least memorize what you want to say to him."

"I don't know what I want to say."

"Good thing you have nearly twenty four hours to figure it out then." Daphne laughed as she got up to go pack her own bag of things. "Honestly, you would have been standing in front of the poor guy earlier with your mouth hanging open and making sounds like a wounded monkey."

"I resent that remark!"

"You resemble that remark." She shot back as she let herself out of the room.

Roy glared after her, but got back to work packing his things up.

After he was done and both his suitcase and his mother's bag had been set in the foyer for later that evening, he joined her in the sitting room. He attempted to read a book, but was finding it very difficult. His thoughts kept straying to Edward, and Daphne seemed to have noticed, because she never mentioned anything when he would randomly get up to start pacing the floor.

It was around the lunch hour when the knocks sounded at his door.

Frowning Roy left to go answer them, leaving his mother who hadn't heard them to just shake her head. Walking over he hauled the door open and stared at Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. "What do you guys want, it's a Sunday." He grumped.

"Someone's a happy birthday boy." Havoc rolled his eyes and held up the package. "We brought your gifts."

"Thanks." Roy sighed and suddenly opened the door wider. "Come on in. You can drop them off and leave, I don't feel like opening them right now."

"Spoilsport," Havoc said as they passed him.

"What's wrong?" Breda asked as they followed the rather tired and withdrawn looking Mustang into the sitting room. All the while trying not to gape at their surroundings.

"Ed's gone. That's what's wrong." Roy said and nodded towards Daphne. "This is my mother. Mom, these guys are part of my team at work."

As they introduced themselves, Roy stacked the presents on the bar. Well out of his sight. He didn't feel like celebrating his birthday until Edward was back. It wouldn't feel right to him otherwise. With a bit of a forlorn sigh he headed back over to the crowd.

"So, Ed's gone? Where'd he go?" Falman asked from the armchair Daphne had waved him to.

"Risembool." Roy said shortly.

"Eh, you sent him on a mission again already boss?" Fuery asked in surprise.

"No. He dumped me and left. I'm going after him tonight on the next train, I'm bringing him back."

"Oh…" Havoc said succinctly.

"Yeah, 'oh' about sums it up." Roy groaned and again had to resist the urge to bash his head into the nearest wall.

"Did you really fall for him then, sir?" Havoc pressed, "we kind of thought you would…"

"He did." Daphne smiled at all of them, and met Roy's look, "I told them already that I know the truth."

"You thought I would?" Roy looked up at them. "Hawkeye said something similar."

"Well sure." Breda said with a bit of a frown. "We always thought you two connected on a different level. It was strange, you two weren't precisely friends, but it was like…"

"Like you had some sort of unspoken communication." Havoc broached. "Almost like you'd read each other's minds sometimes."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Fuery began, "when you two would argue, all of a sudden you two would just stop. Everything was solved somehow and you two went back to coexisting. It was freaky at first."

"I noticed that too." Daphne grinned, "it's like they bounce back and forth off of each other's emotions."

"We've always been able to make up after a fight." Roy mused aloud, "Ed once said we just stopped fighting like that because we didn't want to waste time being offended."

"It makes sense." Daphne nodded.

"That and you always seemed to know what Ed would do." Havoc said, "even if you didn't have a source to go on."

"He's predictable."

"No he isn't." Breda laughed. "You honestly think he's predictable? None of us ever knew what he'd do next. That temper of his made him anything but."

"Call him short, he freaks. That is predictable."

"It wasn't just that." Falman said with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, I think we're finally glad that you two figured it out. Even if Ed did run off." Havoc said, "so what'd you do to him?"

"The opposite of what I should have." Roy admitted. "I'm going to make things right though."

The six of them sat around and eventually did start talking about other things. It was getting close to the time for Roy and Daphne to catch their train when Roy showed the men out the door.

"Thanks, guys." Roy said with a short smile. "You lot better not skive off work tomorrow though while I'm gone."

"No sir." The answered empathetically and hurried off with waves.

Roy chuckled a bit as they left and looked over his shoulder at Daphne. "Ready?"

"You should be asking yourself that." She grinned and tossed his suitcase at him. "Come on, let's go chase your fiancé down."

"He's still my fiancé?" Roy smiled despite himself and closed the door after them, locking it quickly.

Daphne winked at him. "He loves you, and you love him. He wants you to regain your senses, and you have. Now you just have to prove it to him. Among making him feel like the most beloved young man on the planet."

"He is."

"Think of a more eloquent way to say that, dear." Daphne said as they began walking. "Honestly, how did those girls all fall for you? You can be the most unromantic man."

"My good looks that you claim I don't have, and over the top flirting and courtesy." Roy filled her in.

"I gave birth to a monster." Daphne simpered teasingly.

"Careful, this monster has fire capabilities and does not hesitate to use them."

"He does if he wants to live." Daphne eyed him warningly.

He merely winked at her. "Now would I attack my own mother?"

"Yes, if I didn't have the power to make your life a living hell."

"Good point."

The two of them finished the walk to the train station in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Luckily the poor woman Hawkeye had frightened earlier was gone, instead a man in her place.

"Where are you headed to?" He asked, typing on the computer to bring up the ticket registry.

"Risembool." Roy said shortly.

"I hear it's hot in Risembool right now." The man said with a smirk.

"No it isn't." Roy frowned at him, trying not to glower his annoyance at how long this was taking.

"It will be when you get there." The man winked.

Roy stared at him, mouth almost agape. What the hell was it with the ticket people today?! However while Riza might not have been there to point a gun, Daphne was. However irritated moms rarely need guns to frighten people.

"Hey, stuff your balls back farther in your pants before I rip them off." She said, glaring at the man, "and let me assure you, I have done that to several hormonal men like you over the years."

The tickets were given to Roy in a flash of movement.

"That was really scary, mom." He said as they walked towards the correct train.

Daphne smirked in a pleased way, and gave a satisfied sigh. "It would have been even scarier if he'd been foolish enough to continue."

"That I have no doubts of, actually."

"Good boy."

The two boarded the train, and Roy led them back to a private compartment reserved for high ranking military officers when they traveled. After sliding the door shut to block them out of view, they sat down to wait, and hopefully sleep the long trip away.

**House of Flying Wrenches**

Meanwhile Edward and Alphonse had finished the walk to the house where Winry still lived with Pinako. They didn't even reach the porch before Winry came flying out the door. Luckily this time without wrenches. Apparently she'd decided that Ed had suffered enough for right now.

"Ed!" She exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Winry," Ed smiled as he hugged her back. "I'm okay I guess."

"Good." She said, pulling away and then hugging Al. "I'm glad you two made it."

"Any dinner left?" Al asked hopefully, and laughed at the look Ed gave him. "What, even I get hungry sometimes."

"Come on." Winry said, and showed them inside. Nothing much seemed to have changed in the house, it was as Ed and Al remembered.

"So, Al, thought of what you want to do to Mustang when he gets here?" Winry asked him with a plotting smile.

"No, but I need to call him first. Let him know where Ed is."

"That's right, dangle the bait." Winry winked at him and went to fetch Edward who was standing about looking lost. "Come on, Pinako's already gone to sleep but let's get you some food."

Al smiled and went over to the phone. He dialed Roy's number, but when he didn't pick up, he hung the phone up. Either he was out looking for brother, or was on a train already. He'd call back later just to make sure.

The three of them ate, speaking of anything but Roy so as to make Edward feel more comfortable. Both Winry and Al wanted him to be able to sleep tonight. Once dinner had been finished Winry took Edward upstairs, taking charge of the suitcase despite his protests.

Al smiled as they left, before trying to call Mustang again. Again, no answer. Frowning, Al shrugged. He hoped that Roy was actually smart enough to perhaps have figured out where they went. If he had, they could expect him by tomorrow afternoon.

Winry came back downstairs at last with a curious expression. "Well?"

"I think he might be on his way already." Al said and followed her into her workroom. "So, what's our plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Paon: I have, it was my inspiration for many a reason.

Okay, and onto some Roy words of fluffiness. I hope I pulled it off well. And then I have to go answer PM's. Yippee!

Sorry this was up so late, I was having FF issues. It doesn't like me this morning.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Dawn hadn't even broke yet, and already two figures moved in the darkness as the first beginnings of a pale midnight blue light crept on the horizon. The air was still with sleep, and almost as if they were afraid to wake the world, the two voices were hushed as the figures moved.

"You think he'll fall for this?" Asked Winry.

Alphonse smiled as he knelt to the dirt, examining it critically. Almost like how one might examine a new car he was considering purchasing. "Of course he will, he has no choice. I'm not as powerful as either he or brother, he'll be sure to sense something. But he should know the feel of my alchemy."

"Alchemy has a feeling?" Winry queried with interest.

"It's kind of like an itch, and each itch is different." Al tried to explain. "I could always transmute a sign that says 'This was done by Al, continue to find Ed,' but somehow that seems less than the subtle touch we're going for."

She had to admit he had a good point there.

Al finished his array in the dirt, activated it, and stepped away as it vanished. "It'll all appear in due time." He said to Winry's questioning look. "Is Pinako going to be able to help us, do you think?"

"She will." Winry said confidently.

"Good, then I shall leave the party preparations to you and meet Roy at the station." Al said as the two of them began to walk back to the house side by side, and hand in hand.

"Yeah, just leave it to me." Winry grinned broadly. "It's about time this town had something to celebrate. I just hope Ed doesn't dig his heels in at the idea."

"I'm not going to leave him a choice." Al smirked uncharacteristically, "or rather, Roy won't."

As they reached the house Winry broke off to go rouse Pinako, while Alphonse went to the phone. Once again he dialed Roy's residence. When he got no response he hung the phone up with a thoughtful look on his face. No one had answered all three times. Even if Roy had not been there, Daphne was still there. Unless, she'd come with Roy. From what he'd gathered of her personality when he met her, and from what brother had told him, she could very well have come. Wanting to see this come to a real close.

"Win?" Al called up the stairs.

She appeared a few minutes later, having successfully roused her grandmother. "What? Did you get an answer?"

"No." He replied with a short shake of the head, "but I think that his mother might be joining him on his trip."

"I'll make a side trip to snatch her away to help with the party." Winry offered as she sat down on the table the phone was set upon, staring down at Al who sat in a wooden chair nearby.

"That might be a good idea. She's probably enjoy that." Al surmised.

Winry perched her chin up on one hand, "you mentioned she's a bit like Ed?"

"Yeah." Then Al recalled something and winked at her, "she seemed curious to meet you. Something about a future Mrs. Elric."

Winry grinned and flushed a bit. "Future, well I won't say anything on that and sound needy or otherwise."

"Wise choice my dear Winry, wise choice." Al grinned back and laid one hand on her knee. "I think you two will get along fine, so long as you don't accidentally throw a wrench at her head."

"Please," Winry scoffed, "if anything she'll be begging for me to teach her my technique so she can have target practice with Mustang."

"Why does that sound so ominous?" Al sighed with a smile as he got up. "Shall we make breakfast then?"

The two of them quickly got to work creating a breakfast worthy of a sacrificial banquet feast. They were both planning ahead to gorge themselves now, because they'd probably not have time for lunch later on. Dinner at the party would be a long time to wait since both planned to be quite busy indeed.

Pinako came down the stairs, cane rapping lightly on the wood flooring. "So what's all this you two concocted?"

"I need your help with one of my little schemes." Alphonse said as he turned to her, after flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

Pinako smiled and took a seat at the table with a yawn. "Of course you do, Al. What is it you want me to do?"

Al grinned and passed the pancake turner to Winry so he could go over and talk to Pinako. Once he'd finished explaining he sat back to await any questions.

Pinako rolled it over in her mind before nodding. "I can do that. Sure he won't try and go around though?"

"Yeah." Al smiled confidently. "He'll know it was me that set that up. He has nothing to be wary about from my end."

"Should you be wary?" Pinako frowned at him.

Al shook his head, "he'll understand why I'm doing this. It's nothing life threatening. It's just designed to make him really think before he gets to brother." He looked towards the stairs with a sad smile, "the last thing I want is for him to get here and screw things up again."

"We're just preparing him." Winry called over from the stove.

"And what mad scheme are you working on, Winry?" Pinako asked her.

She grinned, "the party for afterwards."

"What's Edward doing in all this?" Pinako asked.

"Just waiting for Roy to show up." Al smiled, "I plan on telling him that we're all going grocery shopping. He won't want to come, trust me."

"_I_ wouldn't want to come." Pinako chuckled. "But I shall do my part and then I'll go find you, Winry."

The three of them had just set up for breakfast and piled the food onto the table on their respective platters when a bed headed Edward emerged looking well rested but bleary eyed all the same.

"Morning brother." Al called out cheerfully.

"Hey Ed." Winry and Pinako smiled at him.

Edward glanced around at the happy faces suspiciously. They normally didn't look so pleased to see him. "Morning…" he said with a bit of a frown as he took his seat.

His eyes glanced over the food appreciatively. He hadn't had so much to eat that looked so good since he left Roy's house. Biting the inside of his lip he tried not to think about that. He was here to get himself back together before he continued to wait for Roy to prove he had gotten his senses back. He might have overreacted a bit, but he didn't feel it was healthy for him to have stayed in that environment. Things were better this way, despite how it seemed.

He wordlessly began to pile food onto his plate along with the others, and just as wordlessly, began to eat. He really didn't feel like discussing his woes or anything.

Through the course of the morning, and onto early afternoon he noticed that the three others of the house were acting progressively strange. By the time that they announced they were going to go grocery shopping he was all too happy to wave them off. As soon as they were gone he rolled his eyes. They were acting very strange, and it was wearing on his nerves.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he went into Winry's workroom to grab blueprint paper and a pen before going back to the kitchen table. Spreading the paper out he clicked the pen a few times to start his brain working on a rhythm before going to work.

An hour passed, but Edward didn't notice. He was busy designing the back yard. Not just any back yard either, Roy's back yard. The one time he'd seen it he'd realized it was probably the only part of that property that was undeveloped. Dead shrubs and vines everywhere. Even the grass was brittle, and the ground dusty.

Why he was designing what he wanted the back yard to look like, he didn't know. At this point he was so absorbed in the work that he didn't notice the steady passage of time where the three others had still not returned from a simple shopping excursion.

Meanwhile in town…

Winry had headed off to visit the baker, butcher, and candlestick maker. Pinako was waiting in the shade where Al had told her to stand. Al himself was waiting for the train to arrive.

When it did, he did not have to wait long to see if Mustang was aboard. The man practically came flying down onto the concrete landing looking rather the worse for wear.

Alphonse tried to hide a smile, and he waved quickly. "General Mustang, sir!"

Hearing his name, Roy turned and spotted Al. "They are here, good." He breathed in relief and hurried over. Consequently forgetting about Daphne. He reached Al, and immediately he started talking rapidly, "why didn't you tell me you knew where he was, and why are you here, where's Edward, is he okay?"

Al held up a hand to stop the flow of words. "Edward wished to be left alone, that's why I didn't tell you he was there. I am here to receive you, and to tell you where Ed is. If you can make it there."

"What?" Mustang gaped at him. What was Al talking about? He just wanted to go get Edward back. What could be so hard about that?

"Isn't it obvious," Daphne said as she walked over. "They're testing you."

"Testing-what the hell?!"

Al smiled and made a courtly bow to Daphne. "Welcome to Risembool, Daphne. I'll take your bag if you wish, it must be heavy."

"Thank you." She beamed at him, and handed it over graciously. "You have better manners than him. Leaving his mother standing on a train platform by herself."

"Don't make it sound so dramatic." Roy growled at her.

"You're the dramatic one." Daphne chastised.

"Screw this stupid argument!" Roy declared and turned to the smiling Alphonse. "Where's Ed?"

"One moment and I shall explain." Al said and turned back to Daphne. "If you would not mind waiting here while he goes to find Ed? I have something to ask you privately."

"I can manage that." Daphne smiled at him.

"Great! Fantastic! Now where is he?" Roy nearly screeched.

"He's at Pinako and Winry's place." Al smiled and suddenly reached out to seize Roy's arm as the man tried to dash off. "Not so fast. Just answer me this. Why'd you come after him?"

Roy blinked down at him owlishly. "Because I love him, and I don't want to lose him."

Al smiled and released his arm. "Off you go then. Stay on the road please and off the grass."

Roy gave him a strange look before dashing away.

Al stared after him, "he can move fast when he wants to."

"Well, I believe Ed is a good motivation to run fast." Daphne noted. "Is he doing all right?" She asked Al now. She'd been concerned about Edward since he'd run off. Truthfully she'd grown very attached to him, even now she still thought of him as part of the family.

Al met her eyes and shrugged a bit. "It's hard to know. I think he is, but he misses being with Roy."

"He did what he had to do." Daphne decided, "after all, look how well it worked to get a fire lit under my son's ass."

Al had to agree there. "Now then, it should take Mustang about half an hour to get to the house. What happens when he gets there is going to be hard to predict. So we've got to get these preparations moving."

"Just tell me what to do." Daphne grinned.

"We're going to throw a party. Winry is working on that currently, so let's go find her and she'll put us to work." Al said and together the two began walking into town.

"A party? You're that certain Roy will win Ed back?" Daphne asked.

"Aren't you?" Al grinned at her.

"Absolutely."

Together they found Winry, and once she and Daphne had been introduced, they started back to work getting the party ready to go as soon as Edward and Roy were fetched.

Speaking of Roy…

Roy Mustang was walking as fast as he could without breaking into a run. The scenery was just a blur that he paid no attention to. Fortunately Risembool was probably the least likely place one could ever be ambushed. Otherwise the preoccupied general would have made a marvelous target at first sight.

In hindsight after such an individual was charred to a human crisp, he would have appeared a less appealing target.

He was glad he'd been there before, otherwise he might have gotten lost, with all the roads that branched off here and there. But even in his distracted frame of mind he managed to find his way. He did not encounter another person until he was nearly to the house. As a matter of fact, he knew it was just over that hill maybe a mile off.

And then Pinako was there.

Roy hadn't even seen her, but at the same instant a wall of solid earth sprang up in front of him, Pinako had whacked him in the backs of the knees with her gnarled cane.

Roy fell to the ground with a pathetic sounding squawk of indignation, and sprawled on his back he glared up at the old woman who peered down at him. "What's the big idea?!"

"Al's idea, not mine. And it's hardly that big." Pinako shrugged.

"What?" Roy sat up and stared at the wall of earth. "That's an effective roadblock, you didn't really have to hit me."

"Of course I did. You're a State Alchemist." Pinako said as if this should be obvious.

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Roy flared up, and yelped as he was rapped sharply on the head with the cane.

"Quiet down. You'll wake the neighbors." Pinako told him. "Don't worry, I didn't hit you hard enough to leave a bump. Though you might deserve it."

"I've already suffered for what I said to him." Roy snapped at her as he got to his feet.

"As you should have." Pinako agreed. "However Al I am sure told you to stay off the grass?"

"He did."

"Good." Pinako nodded, and then motioned to the earthen wall. "This thing will only go away once you answer three questions. Again, Al's doing, not mine. Then you will be free to go try and convince Edward to listen to you."

"Ask me your questions then." Roy demanded, whilst wondering what the heck Al had been smoking lately. Perhaps he'd allowed the youth to have a bit much to drink while he'd been over at his house. The kid was losing brain cells or something.

Pinako smiled then nodded slowly. "Now what was the first one…" She drawled out purposefully.

"Oh come on!" Roy barked in agitation.

Pinako smiled, "State Alchemists… it's a wonder Ed has managed to stay true to himself."

"He's too damn stubborn to change." Roy told her, "and frankly I wouldn't have him any other way."

Pinako eyed him critically before shrugging. "First question, why do you have such a large home, but you never have anyone over?" Gleaning the look in his eyes she shrugged again. "Don't ask me, Al made up the questions."

Roy thought about it for a moment, then suddenly caught on. But how would Al know the state of his house unless Ed had told him? That had to be it, these questions were indirectly relating to something Edward had told Alphonse. He wasn't sure how anyone would know if he answered them honestly, but he was going to do so anyway. Look at the last mess his trying to not accept the truth had led him into. "I never wanted it to be so empty. But until now I haven't found the person I want to share it with. I never wanted to let anyone in for too long, because I was afraid I'd grow so accustomed to them being there that I'd never want them to leave."

Just like what had happened with Edward.

He couldn't even do the dishes now without him. He had grown so used to Ed being there that the house seemed empty without him. He wanted someone else there with him. He wanted all that space to be properly used. He wanted a family.

He wanted a family.

And he wanted Edward to be the first part of that family.

His answer seemed to appease Pinako, for she nodded gruffly and continued with the next question. "Why is the stone in Edward's engagement ring the color of his eyes?" Pinako had to admit, these were the weirdest questions she'd ever asked a man. Much less a general of the Amestris military. She should get a medal for this performance, especially considering how personal these questions were.

Roy thought about that one for a minute. He'd been asked that before. He hadn't had a proper answer for it then. But he felt he had some idea now how he'd been able to manage that phenomenon. "All I could think about when I made it, was Edward."

He loved those eyes, he loved the feeling of wanting to gaze into them for hours on end. The way they so clearly reflected the emotions he'd keep hidden behind that unapproachable exterior he showed to strangers. Those rare gold colored eyes, he wanted to see them again. Desperately.

"Can I see the ring?" Pinako asked, stretching out her hand.

Roy hesitated, before drawing it out and handing it over. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry." Pinako grouched as she looked it over. "It really is, how sweet." She handed it back with a smile. "Now, last question-"

"Wait, you asked three already!" Roy protested.

"I did not label that as an official question." Pinako told him reasonably. "Now pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." Roy sighed. One more, he could do one more question. Couldn't he? He'd have to. He was so close to being able to see Edward again that he could barely stand it. It was like having the urge to pee, but not. His mind didn't even begin to fathom that strange analogy.

"Why should Edward believe you, when you tell him that you love him?"

"Because it's true!" Roy groaned, and quickly corrected himself at Pinako's look. "Because, when I see him smile at me, it's the only time I remember ever being truly happy. Without him I have no reason to be that happy anymore. I've spent two and a half days trying to find him again to make up for my mistake. I can't imagine my life without him in it anymore."

Pinako waited until it appeared he was finished before chuckling to herself. "I need to go solder something after listening to all that sap. Grow my balls back."

Roy glared at her. "You have no balls."

"Are you brave enough to find out for sure?" Pinako joked and motioned to the road ahead, the earthen wall now gone and allowing Roy to move forward. "Off you go. Do try and not behave yourselves while in my house."

Roy blushed and would have made a retort, but he chose to hurry off down the road instead.

Edward looked up at the knock on the door. Glancing back down at the blueprint he had nearly finished he capped his pent and got up. They probably had too much to carry to open the door. Walking over he tugged it open, getting ready to step aside, when he froze. "Roy?"

He suddenly felt his pulse race faster, and his insides seemed to be doing weird things as he stood there, eyes locked to those black ones.

"Edward." Roy replied and suddenly bowed his head. "I wish I could fix what I've done with an apology, but I've done that too often."

"Too right." Ed agreed and suddenly stepped aside, "come in."

Roy looked at him sharply, "are you sure?"

"I would rather hear you out while you're not clogging the doorstep." Edward half smiled. "You look silly like that."

So Roy stepped inside, and sat down on the couch with Ed. While he desperately wished he could look away from those golden eyes boring into him, they held him entranced as a flush came over his face. "Ed, when you left, I can't begin to explain how it tortured me. I've spent two and a half days trying to find you. I realized just how deep the relationship between us I foolishly tried to ignore had become. You were right, about all of it."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent as Roy shook his head.

"No, please, let me finish." He requested and suddenly slid down onto his knees facing Ed and holding his hands. "Edward, I can't imagine my life anymore without you in it as the one I love. I belong to you, and I won't ever be complete again without you. I'm yours, if you'll have me."

Edward waited for a moment, trying to hide his smile before speaking. "Are you done now?"

"No, I could blather on and on and make odes to everything about you. But I would rather stop while I might be ahead." Roy admitted.

"Even to my hair?" Ed asked intrigued.

"Even to your hair."

Ed let a smile slip through. "Did you go visit a girl that morning?"

"I did." Roy said instantly. "I went to talk to Hawkeye about your actions the previous night. I'm sorry for not telling you, I was being a fool that morning. I have no excuse."

Edward freed one of his hands to brush it along Roy's tired looking face. "I need none." He said as he leaned forward. "I only need you." In a feat of self control, Edward tilted his head just enough so that their kiss that had been brewing for days now did not meet. "Do you love me, Roy?"

"I do, I love you, Edward."

In Edward's opinion, the wait had been worth it. Their lips met in a searing kiss fueled by the built up passion that had accumulated between them. Their bodies seemed to be feeling extra sensitive to the searching patterns the hands wove on each other's bodies. Somewhere along the line a heated battle of tongues had begun, and it was a battle they planned to see to an end as Roy seized Edward by his hips and pulled the younger man down to the floor with him.

Back in town, Pinako had finally reached where Al, Daphne, and Winry sat while the outdoor grills began to get set up by their owners. Most of the town had eagerly pitched in once Winry had explained what they'd be celebrating.

"How'd it go?" Al asked as Pinako sat down with them at the shaded outdoor table.

"Fine, I imagine they're probably doing hormonal reunion activities." Pinako grinned wickedly.

They all chuckled a bit, and Daphne smiled. "How long do you think we should give them?"

"Oh, a few hours at least." Winry yawned, leaning back in her chair. She'd been hard at work. "Then I think I nominate Al to go collect the happy couple."

"Why me?" Al sighed good naturedly.

"Because you're the only male left." Pinako smirked. "I'm not about to chance walking in on them while they're having fun."

"Ever heard of knocking at the front door?" Al rolled his eyes.

They sat and talked for a while longer, before getting back to work setting up for the party. Finally Alphonse left with a wave, heading off to go collect his brother and Mustang. He departed to cheers and clapping.

Edward and Roy were currently curled up in each other's arms contentedly, talking quietly to each other.

"What was the real present I was supposed to get yesterday?" Roy asked, his head resting against Edward's.

"Did you open what I gave you?"

"Just the card."

Edward smiled. "We'll open it when we get home then. And then I'll tell you what your real present is."

"Home? We?" Roy teased.

Ed chuckled, and resisted the urge to hum happily. "Yes, we. I'm moving myself in."

"Good, it'll save me the trouble of pressuring you into it."

"Oh please, you jest." Ed grinned and readjusted his hold around Roy. "I'm thinking I'll redo your back yard too."

"Why?"

"Because, it's ugly. I'm not putting your real present in an ugly back yard."

Roy gave him an odd look, pulling his head away a bit to do so. "What is it?"

"Just trust me, hm?" Ed requested and leant forward to kiss him into agreement, before pulling away as there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back."

Roy groaned as Edward left his side, and he couldn't help but get up to follow after his Ed, much to the other man's amusement.

"Can't get enough of me?" Edward teased as he opened the door. "Where are the others?"

Al grinned and looked between the two. "Waiting for you two." He said, and tossed Daphne's bag inside, having hauled it around all day. "Come on, we're going to go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Roy asked as Ed yanked him outside.

"Don't tell me you're that tired, darling, that you can't guess." Ed teased.

"Back to the pet names already?" Roy groaned, but allowed himself to be led along, his hand entwined with Edward's. He wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, those of you who read my profile knew ahead of time that I wouldn't be updating on Friday. Today was quite almost as hectic. But here I am! Sorry for making you guys wait, but my life had a late minute schedule slapped on courtesy of overbearing relatives.

Today I got covered in melted chocolate, and somehow didn't notice. No wonder I was getting such strange looks. My poor clothes, luckily it came out. Note to self, dark movie theaters and a box of chocolate candies might have the ability to somehow spill without your notice, and melt all over you. I was laughing the whole way home. Even though now I need to buy a new purse, mine got ruined by chocolate. Darn it all. I liked that purse.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"That one there?"

Edward nodded, jabbing at the glass again. "Yeah. Can I see her?"

The shopkeeper nodded and walked around to where a small door was affixed to the back of the glass enclosure and fiddled with a set of keys before inserting one into the lock. Opening the door he reached in to seize the squirming bundle and draw her out before shutting the door again. Walking back around to where Edward waited he held her out.

Edward's face was a permanent affectionate smile as he took the wriggling puppy into his possession. Drawing her close he looked her over for only a second before he was suddenly laughing as the puppy began to wash his face with her wet pink tongue. "Hey, now!" Ed laughed and held the puppy out enough so that she could no longer reach his face, but she tried.

"She really likes you. I never thought though that you'd be one for dogs, sir." The shopkeeper smiled.

Edward eyed the puppy with a smile. "She's not for me. But I don't mind animals."

"Oh, she's a gift then?"

He looked the puppy over. She was a beautiful creature, a lovely Dalmatian. Her spots were newly acquired according to the shopkeeper. Those mocha brown eyes she turned on him begged him to let her continue bathing him while her tail wagged in a blur. "Yes. She'll do nicely." He said, and hugged the puppy to his chest, granting her clear access to start washing his neck.

The shopkeeper laughed at Edward's resigned expression and waved him over to the counter. "Who's she for?" He asked as he began filling out the ownership paperwork so Edward could sign.

"Someone very special to me." Ed smiled as he kept a firm hold on the wriggling but happily bathing him bundle of puppy.

The shopkeeper nodded with an approving smile, "very good sir." He said, and slid the paperwork towards Edward, along with a pen. "Just sign there," he pointed, "and there. And then she's all yours, with money of course."

"But of course." Ed grinned as he began to sign.

"Do you need anything? Food, collar, leash?"

"Just a leash." Edward cracked a grin as he said, "I've already gotten the collar." As he finished signing and counted out some monetary notes onto the counter he grinned down at the puppy. "You're new daddy thought the collar was for me. He can be a bit stupid, but don't worry, he has a big heart."

The puppy of course didn't understand, and continued to wash Ed's neck as he smilingly recalled _that_ incident.

"_What's my real gift then?" Roy asked, holding up the midnight blue and silver fastened collar. "You doing kinky things for me?"_

_Ed rolled his eyes, and withheld the urge by some amazing feat of strength, to bash the man on the head with his automail fist. "Does that thing even look like it would fit me?"_

"_Then what is it for?" Roy asked, spinning it around one ungloved finger slowly while he gazed at the indignant blonde sitting next to him on the loveseat._

_It was nearing midnight, and Daphne had gone to bed about an hour earlier, and the two of them had remained out in the sitting room drinking wine, and finally celebrating Roy's birthday. Well, the part of Roy's birthday where mothers should not be involved._

"_You'll see soon enough." Edward replied and shifted closer to the man beside him, swinging around so he straddled the other man's legs. "There's something else I want to do right now."_

Edward was rudely snapped out of his happy little memory as the puppy in his arms somehow managed to strain up far enough to lick him across his nose. Spluttering and wrinkling his nose he glared down at the puppy. "You're just like him, interrupting my thoughts incessantly." He told her, but not unkindly.

"Here, I have some choices for you." The shopkeeper said, bringing over several leashes for Ed to choose from while he stamped the paperwork and put the money away into the register.

Edward perused them only briefly, before choosing one of supple black leather. "This will do nicely." He said, and the shopkeeper bagged the item.

"Do you need a carrier for her?" He asked, handing the plastic bag over after slipping the ownership documents into the bag as well.

Ed shook his head and transferred the Dalmatian's weight into one arm and took the plastic bag in his free hand. "No, it's not far." He said and thanked the shopkeeper before walking out of the brightly lit and cedar scented pet store.

Out on the crowded street he tightened his grip around his tail wagging bundle and started walking. "Now you don't struggle." He told her sternly. "Your daddy won't be thrilled if you come home all dirty because I had to chase you down an alley or something."

The puppy merely barked at him playfully, but hung limp in his arm as if she understood the command.

Edward smiled down at her, and toted the bundle back to Roy's house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the structure looming up ahead of him. The puppy wasn't heavy exactly, but she was warm, and it was making his side sweat. Walking up to the front door he put the plastic bag down so he could pull out his key, unlock the door, and get them inside.

Once he'd managed to get the door locked he set the puppy down. "Don't run off." He told her sternly and pulled off his boots and black jacket. Setting his keys aside he pulled out the leash and paperwork from the plastic bag.

"Come on then, stay with me. You can't be getting lost." Edward said and began walking down the wide hallways. As the puppy bounded after him, nipping playfully at his heels, Ed smirked but tried to ignore her.

Walking into the kitchen Ed held the swinging door open long enough for the puppy to enter before walking over to the trash. Tossing the plastic bag away he began to rummage in one of the cupboards. Pulling out two dishes he filled one with water, and one with some leftover bits of meat from the previous night's dinner.

"Here, you stay here and eat and drink." Ed told her as he put her in front of them. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And although the puppy couldn't understand, Edward left her there while he ran the ownership papers up to the room he now shared with Roy. Grabbing the collar from where Roy had put it on one of the dressers, he attached the leash to it and set it aside again.

As he was coming out of the room, a guest room door down the hall opened. "Hey, I thought I heard someone come up." Daphne said with a smile as she walked out clad in faded blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"For a while." Edward smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be back already. My half hour lunch break is turning into anything but." He said and walked over to give her a hug.

She pulled away with a grin. "I'm sure you can manage to smooth things over with him."

"Oh I will." Ed said with a confident smile and walked down the hallway with her, arm in arm and began to descend the stairs.

"So why the late lunch?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I'll show you." He grinned and began to lead her to the kitchen. "Just pretend you saw nothing. I'm just glad you decided to stay a while longer so I have someone to watch her for today until we get home."

"Her?" Daphne asked curiously, and followed Ed into the kitchen. As she noticed the spotted puppy her face broke into a soft motherly look and she cooed happily. "Awwa-ah, Ed!" She swept over to the puppy to pat her head with a grin.

"Think he'll like her?" Edward asked as he sauntered over, hands in his pockets.

"She's a doll!" Daphne simpered as she took the puppy in her hands, and soon was under the same treatment Edward had been back at the pet shop.

Ed laughed with her for a while. "Don't spoil her, just watch her for me, please?"

"Of course!" Daphne agreed readily as she was being washed. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, I'm letting her new daddy name her once we get home." Ed grinned, "so you're okay? I have to get back before I have an even longer lecture from him. I'm already in for it as it is."

Daphne nodded. "Of course, go on. We'll be fine, won't we?" She said, turning to the Dalmatian puppy.

Shaking his head with silent laughter Edward turned and left. Hurrying for the door he pulled on his black jacket again, grabbed his keys, and was out the door.

He fairly ran the whole way back, but he was a mess of smiles when he did make it back up to the office.

"Did you get it?" Hawkeye asked with a smile as he walked in panting, but beaming.

He nodded out of breath, "yeah."

"What is it?" Havoc asked curiously.

"A female. Dalmatian." Edward smiled and chuckled as they clapped. "Yeah, I thought the female thing was fairly ironic myself. Give him a girl to still love, and try my best not to be insanely jealous of a puppy."

"Well not to break up the happy moment," Hawkeye smiled, "but you're late, and he wants to see you."

"I hope you made up some sort of pleasant excuse."

"I told him you were constipated." Hawkeye smirked.

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks. You're a real lifesaver."

"I do my best, sir." She replied sweetly. "Survival of the cunning and wicked, my dear Major."

Edward rolled his eyes, "stop trying to steal my thunder." He retorted and shot her a wink before heading over to the door of Mustang's office. Throwing it open he closed it behind him whilst saying, "sorry about that. The food must have been off. You've no idea how constipated that stuff can make you."

Roy looked up at him, doing rather well at hiding a smile. "What was it? I'd rather not get it myself if it has affected someone with a stomach like yours so adversely."

"Oh you know, that meatloaf stuff." Ed waved a hand nonchalantly as he walked nearer.

"Funny, there wasn't any when I went down earlier to look for you."

"Well good, I'm glad they caught on that it was making people ill." Edward smirked as he flopped down onto the black couch he'd loved since he was a young teen.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Out with it, Fullmetal. I know you didn't eat down there. Where'd you run off to?"

Edward smiled at him innocently. "Are you accusing me of trying to fool the man I love?"

"I am." Roy smirked at him, and gave him a reproachful look. "Where'd you go?"

"You'll see." Ed smiled at him. "Don't force me to ruin a surprise, else you're sleeping on the couch."

"That's not a punishment." Roy scoffed. "It's like camping, or something. Guys like camping."

Edward shrugged, "but there is that _little_ catch of me not being there with you."

"Right." Roy knew he'd been had. Sighing in the manner of one who'd been defeated, and knew it, Roy picked up his pen again. "Well I have a mountain of stuff to do, seeing as how I took three days off to go play pin-the-tail on the State Alchemist and whack piñatas."

"You know that Pinako didn't really mean it when she thought you looked like the donkey's ass under that blindfold. Her vision was obscured, and it isn't that great anyway." Edward defended as a smile danced on his lips.

"And her swinging that club at me instead of the piñata was an accident too?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Edward got up to walk around behind Roy. "She just needs time to get used to the idea that State Alchemists are going to be a constant part of her remaining years." He assured him, and leant down to place a swift chaste kiss on Roy's cheek.

"She won't have many left if she comes at me with a club or a needle again." Roy grumped.

Edward grinned at him and patted his shoulder as he walked away. "Back to your work, sir. I'm going to go get some lunch now."

"What?!" Roy asked before Ed could reach the door. "You just-!"

"No I didn't." Ed smirked, and quickly let himself out before Roy could make orders otherwise.

Walking out into the main room again, where Breda and Havoc were chatting to Fuery about something, he took a seat with a sigh. He was a bit tired.

"Does the puppy have a name yet?" Fuery asked, always one for dogs.

Edward shook his head and leaned back in his chair with a bit of a yawn which he tried, and failed, to stifle. "I thought her new daddy should name her when we get home tonight."

"You're bringing her in tomorrow, right?" Fuery pressed.

Edward nodded. "We'll have to. Daphne is leaving tomorrow morning. If we leave the puppy at home she won't learn any manners being alone so much. Besides, Black Hayate could use some company."

"She's leaving?" Breda asked with a frown.

Ed nodded. "She has things to check up on back there. Wants everyone to know she's still alive. But I know she plans to come visit again in a few weeks."

"She never used to visit at all. I was talking to Riza," Jean began in a low tone so his voice wouldn't carry to Mustang's office, "apparently she's only seen Daphne once before. And that was well before any of us knew him. He wasn't even a Colonel back then."

"I could believe that." Edward mused, glancing towards Roy's office door, still closed. "I think all of this has brought all three of us closer."

"Hughes would have been happy." Fuery said, a bit sadly.

"Yeah." Breda agreed, "all the times he used to bicker with Roy about having a family. Now he finally has one."

Edward nodded. Yes, Roy did have a family now. A family he didn't want to part from again. And today it just grew by one member.

"Ed? Snap out of it, boss."

Ed jerked out of his daydream and stared at Havoc. "Hm? Sorry, I'm still a bit tired."

"I asked when the wedding is."

Edward laughed lightly and shook his head. "He's not proposed to me yet." He said, and suddenly stood. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone care to join me?"

All three of them shook their heads, claiming to be not hungry.

So Edward left alone to go hunt down some food for himself. As he walked he thought about the question of a wedding. Raising the hand his engagement ring had once been on, he dropped it suddenly. As odd as it was, he missed the weight of the band and stone. He hadn't even realized it weighed anything until it was gone. He wasn't sure if Roy even still had the ring. He hoped… but he resigned himself to waiting to see for himself. He knew he'd accept if Roy asked him for a real engagement. There were no doubts in his mind about that.

Waiting was hard though. Going from being engaged, even if in a farce, to not being so… it was more difficult a situation than some might realize. It was like there was a sense of belonging missing in his life.

In the mess hall he got a tray, piled a plate with food, and went to find an empty seat.

No one disturbed him, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful for that or not. But he sat for nearly an hour slowly eating at his food, and thinking all the while. When he was done, he left alone, still deep in thought. His steps led him back up to where the others were, and where they were currently all in the process of starting a game of Breda's choosing. They seemed to take turns choosing what to occupy their time with, and today Breda had chosen a game of truth or dare.

Edward had to admit, from where he stood, and where the bar of being impressed rested, he'd need a twenty foot ladder and a telescope to even see the bar.

Yet he sat down anyway and allowed himself to be coerced into joining in the pointless game.

"Okay, so Edward, your turn. Truth or dare? Truth? Well okay, if you insist." Breda rambled quickly.

Edward glared, "but I didn't-"

"Now boss, no changing in the middle of the game." Breda chastised.

Said boss gave a resigned sigh. "You're lucky it takes me two more seconds to attack than it does Mustang, else I would. I'm too tired though to bother."

"Ouch." Havoc grinned.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Edward blinked at him. "Yeah, my mother." He said shortly and turned to Hawkeye, obedient to the game. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smirked back at him.

"I dare you to kiss Jean Havoc." Edward smirked, and met her surprised look evenly. "Survival of the cunning, was it not?"

"I do believe it was." She smirked back at him. "Very well." She said and got up, marching over to Havoc. "Don't look so shell shocked," she snapped at him, "pucker up."

Edward clapped politely while the other men whistled or gave other vocalizations of approval as Riza bent down to kiss Havoc full on the lips.

And so the game continued, getting progressively loud and at certain points, downright R-rated. It only stopped when other people came into the office, but once they were gone, the game was back in full force. A complete stop was only achieved when Roy himself came out and told them to quit making so much noise.

They agreed meekly.

However he walked over to rest his hands on Ed's shoulders. "It's time to go home."

Edward looked over at the clock in surprise. He was right. In fact, they were fifteen minutes overdue to be leaving. He hoped Daphne wouldn't be worried, or that dinner wouldn't be cold by the time they got home. "I guess so." He said, quickly rising to his feet.

As the others got ready to leave as well, Edward and Roy left together.

Once they had reached the open streets and taken to their usual sidewalk home, Roy linked their fingers together while Edward sidled up closer to him.

"You seem tired, are you feeling okay?" Roy asked in concern after they'd gone perhaps a quarter of the distance.

Edward nodded. "Fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep." As Roy started laughing he threw a reproachful glance the man's way. "Oh shush. It's not because of _that_."

"Then what?" Roy asked with a wicked smile still planted on his face.

"It's just that the sleep I do get, it feels as if I'm not getting any REM sleep. I keep thinking about something in my sleep, and when I wake up I'm thinking about it." Edward explained.

"What is it you're thinking about so much?" Roy asked, "are you worried about something? Missing Al? We can go visit sooner than this weekend if you want. Your automail isn't bothering you is it?"

Edward couldn't help the laughter as it bubbled up and out. "No, it's none of that. You sure can blather on and on when you want."

"Then what is it?" Roy pressed, wanting to know everything about his Edward that might be causing him to lose restful sleep.

Edward looked over at him, and shook his head. "It's nothing I want you to be concerned about. Trust me, this isn't something I would want to tell you. The end result, while possibly having the outcome I would want, would not be as I desire it."

Roy frowned at him, "very well. But don't drive yourself crazy over it. You're a bit hard to handle when you go crazy."

"I won't." Ed stopped, smiling up at him. "I promise." Giving him a quick kiss, since they were on the sidewalk of an open road, he then started walking again.

They both arrived home, late, but in one piece.

"There you two are." Daphne smiled as she intercepted them at the front door. "I was wondering what kept you."

Edward tugged off his jacket and set aside both his and Roy's keys and tugged off his boots while Roy explained.

"I ran late at work." He said, pulling off his own boots. "Ed waited for me."

"Dinner's on the table." Daphne said with a smile and turned to Edward. "I need to speak to Ed alone though for a moment. You know, mother stuff. Have to give him "the talk" before I leave tomorrow."

Roy rolled his eyes, "just don't frighten him off. I've chased him down once already. While I wouldn't mind doing so again, I'd rather keep him here anyway." He said and started off down the hall.

Edward chuckled and looked over at her. "Did she behave?"

Daphne nodded, "she's already housebroken too I realized. Good thing you have plans to fix up the back yard. She'll be using it."

"I plan to start on that Friday. I'm taking the day off." Edward said and then looked around. "Where is she?"

"Up in my room. I put her there while I cooked, just in case you two came home early. I thought about putting her in your room, but in case he went in there…"

Ed nodded. "I'll go get her after dinner before we retire for drinks and our poker game."

"Sounds fine, she's really well behaved already." Daphne remarked, "she hasn't howled or barked at all."

The two of them walked towards the dining room, still chatting quietly to themselves.

"Oh, and about that talk," Daphne said as they paused before entering, "I know you won't ever purposely hurt him. So we'll just skip that awkward talk, shall we?"

"Sounds nice to me." Edward replied, and they entered.

They took their seats, and commenced dinner.

"Tell me about this business of yours." Edward asked across the table at Daphne.

She nodded and twirled her fork in her pasta. "It's been in the family for generations." She began, "actually once I retire, the vineyard will become Roy's. Which will suit him just fine because half the wines he buys come from my vineyard."

"They're the best." Roy said casually.

"I'd love to come see it one day." Edward said, fascinated. He'd never really been to a vineyard before.

Daphne smiled eagerly, "I'd love to have you visit! Both of you."

"We'll have to set a date then." Roy smiled agreeably.

"You mean it?" Daphne asked him with a teasing smile.

"Ed wants to go, there's no way I am letting him go alone. Not with all those desperate women in that town."

"You know you're the only one I look at." Edward smiled at him.

"I know."

"You both can come, and I'll be glad to have you there." Daphne said happily. At one time, she'd been worried that once ownership of the company passed to Roy, he'd sell it for profit and that would be the end of the family business.

Now?

Now she knew that it would be in good hands. She knew without a doubt that Roy wouldn't sell it, they'd become closer as mother and son. Besides that, she was fairly sure that Edward would throw a fit if Roy ever attempted to sell it.

As dinner ended, Daphne kidnapped Roy to the sitting room, while Edward made an excuse he couldn't recall to run upstairs.

Letting himself into Daphne's room, he was promptly under attack by a tail wagging and licking puppy who could only reach his knee when she stood up on her back legs. "I hear you've been a good girl!" He praised, hoisting the Dalmatian up into his arms. "Now let's go bring you to your new daddy and get you a name."

Somehow he managed to avoid getting his face cleaned again by the purely happy puppy in his arms. Toting her back down the stairs he bore her into the sitting room. Roy had his back to them, and Daphne made no mention of them entering as she finished grabbing a wine bottle and three glasses.

Quietly Edward snuck over to Roy, and with an evil grin, held his tail wagging armful up to the back of Roy's neck.

The puppy did exactly as Ed had predicted she would.

Roy jumped with a startled yelp as a wet tongue was swiped across his neck. "What the f-!"

Edward laughed, and laughed even more at Roy's stunned look as he spotted the puppy. "I couldn't resist." He chuckled and offered the puppy to Roy. "She's yours. Now you know what that collar is for."

Roy took the puppy numbly, ignoring Edward who was currently saying, "your daddy can be so thick headed sometimes."

Instead, he had locked eyes with the happy and wriggling bundle. "She's beautiful." He said softly, and set her down in his lap to drag a hand back across her head and ruffle her ears while holding her still with the other hand.

"You like her then?" Edward asked, kneeling down in front of them.

Roy nodded mutely, and picked the puppy up to hug her to him, still petting her gently.

Daphne winked at Ed as she walked over, and Edward smiled at her before turning back to the puppy and Roy.

"Ed," Roy began, turning his eyes back to the awaiting blonde, "thank you. Really, thank you. She's perfect."

Edward smiled and reached out to lay a hand on the puppy as well. "She doesn't have a name yet. I thought I should let you choose."

"Akilah." Roy decided, running his hands over the puppy again as she attempted to wash his face.

"I think this deserves wine." Daphne said, sitting with them and passing the glasses out.

Roy released his new puppy to bound around the room while he drank wine, dealt the poker cards, and laughed at the puppies antics.

Edward smiled with his success. Roy really liked his gift, and he couldn't be happier. It was just one more step to giving Roy the family he obviously wanted. This family needed a dog, that much he knew.

"I swear I am going to win before I leave." Daphne said as she eyed the cards in her hand.

"Keep dreaming." Roy laughed, and tossed a few chips onto the growing pile. "Betting twenty."

"We can count." Edward informed him, "raising you ten." He said, tossing on a chip.

"Check." Daphne almost groaned.

And so the poker battle continued as the hours passed, and two bottles of wine were depleted from Roy's stores.

"Mind just shipping me a box when you get home?" Roy asked as the remaining wine in the second bottle was shared between the three glasses.

"Sure, I'll bill you once I get back."

"You're making me pay?"

"Until you own the place yourself, yes. I am allowed to make money off of your good taste." Daphne grinned, and turned to Edward. "If you ever want anything though, I'll discount you dear."

"Hey!"

"Thank you, that's kind of you to offer." Edward grinned, ignoring Roy's indignation.

"How come he gets a discount?! I'm your son!"

Daphne smirked, "because I said so?"

"Unfair. Charge Ed's account instead of mine." Roy insisted.

"Hey!" Edward laughed, "you fund me anyway. What difference is there?"

"You don't even know." Roy sighed.

"You fund him?" Daphne asked.

"The majority of his funds I supply. The rest come from military funding in general." Roy explained. "I have somewhat of a soft spot for making sure he has enough money that he never has to worry about anything."

"Awwah." Daphne cooed.

Roy rolled his eyes while Edward laughed.

"Okay, seriously. I'm about to slaughter you two." Daphne said, turning back to her cards.

"None of us are good at bluffing, are we?" Edward remarked.

"That's why we're playing here at home." Roy grinned and looked at his cards. "Check."

After another hour, Akilah was asleep in front of the fireplace which was flickering a calming heat out over them all. It was only then, that Daphne won.

"Yes!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Roy and Ed both groaned audibly, and ducked as she swiped at them.

After several minutes of Roy and Daphne taunting each other, she excused herself for bed, and left the two of them and the puppy downstairs.

Edward turned to Roy as he came to sit back down on the floor with him after clearing up the cards, empty wine bottles and glasses. "You really like her then?"

"Akilah?" He asked, and at Ed's nod, smiled. "Of course I do. Is that where you went today?"

"Yeah, I picked her up. I had my eye on her for a few days before I… well, before I left. She just seemed to suit you." Edward explained and stretched with a yawn.

"She's a wonderful gift, Ed." Roy assured him.

"I wanted you to have a family. Dogs are good family." Edward said thoughtfully, watching the sleeping Dalmatian.

Roy smiled, "she's not the only one I want in my family." He said, and took Edward's hand in his. "Edward, I love you. I want you by my side always. Please, stay." He continued, and drew out the engagement ring he'd kept with him since Ed had given it back, "stay with me. Marry me."

Edward watched as the ring was slipped onto his finger again, and then quickly snapped his head up to meet Roy's searching eyes. "Yes." He said as he broke into a grin. "I'll marry you."

Several minutes later, Akilah stalked in an almost offended way out of the sitting room in search of a quieter place to keep resting. After all, puppies needed their sleep if they wanted to grow into healthy adults. Those two were apparently already healthy and quite energetic adults, she'd leave them to that.


	10. Chapter 10

Paon: To answer your question, Akilah is actually a name I borrowed from one of the dogs in an original work I did, her name means wise/intelligent/etc. I'm not good with dog names so I borrowed among myself XD.

As I'm sure many of you have guessed, this story is coming to an end. This chapter is short-er than all the others. As far as tomorrows chapter, I'm still not entirely happy, the vows are giving me trouble. I keep going back and altering bits and pieces. It'll be posted regardless, and it will be the final chapter. Set many months ahead, and it will be about their wedding.

Thanks to everyone who's kept reading this. It's surpassed RtA in everything but reviews. Which is definitely NOT a bad thing. Unfortunately this sort of theme is something that I cannot drag out for endless chapters, else you'll want to shoot me. You say 'no, never' now, but trust me, you would. After tomorrow Believe In Me will begin to be updated, so check in for that. Favorite this, and tune in tomorrow for the wedding.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Roy groaned and rolled over, bringing a pillow with him to cover his head. "Five more minutes."

Edward snickered mercilessly and poked at his fiancé again without hesitation. "Roy, that's what you said five minutes ago." He reminded him with a smile.

"And the same holds true now." Came the muffled voice from under the pillow.

With a roll of his eyes Edward looked around, and spotted what he was looking for. Clucking, he held out a beckoning hand, and Akilah bounded over to him gleefully. She had been napping, but if this man wanted her, she was his. "Good girl." He murmured, picking her up and setting her on the sheets. "Go wake him up."

She seemed to understand, for soon enough she'd abandoned washing Edward's hand to leap onto Roy. Nuzzling with a cold nose and licking him, she managed to rouse Roy.

Roy glared over at Ed, who grinned back at him. "That's unfair."

"Is so." He retorted and got out of bed with a languid stretch. In the process giving Roy a fantastic view, and a clear reminder of why he enjoyed coming home to Ed each night. Edward, noticing the lustful looks Roy was giving as he stared, winked at the man and sauntered into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower now."

Roy glared as he heard the lock click in the door. "I could still get in!"

"And who's to say that that's not what I want you to do?" Ed called back teasingly through the door as he turned on the knobs to the shower.

Roy growled and set his puppy down on the floor with an affectionate rub to her head before going to join Ed. After all, he'd overslept and was now running late. With only one shower in his bathroom, it only made sense to share. Did it not?

Showers that, in total, would have taken both of them ten minutes to complete, took both of them together nearly half an hour.

And both of them walked out of the bathroom glowing from much more than a good scrub.

Edward joined Daphne first down in the dining room, knowing it was the last morning he'd wake up and come down to an already made breakfast that was guaranteed to be wonderful. "I'm going to miss you." He admitted, taking his normal seat at the table.

Daphne smiled over at him. "Yeah, me too, Ed." She said as she passed him a serving spoon. "Where's Roy at?"

"Figuring out how to put a collar on a dog." He smiled, "you'd think he'd already have a clue since he calls us all his 'Dogs of the Military,' or 'Military Dog,' or whatever other clever statement he ends up with for the day."

"Well now he has a real one." Daphne said as she took a sip from her orange juice. She'd learned quickly that Ed hated milk, and ever since then it had been absent from the breakfast table.

"Talking about me?"

They both looked over as Roy entered, Akilah dancing on the end of her leash.

"There you are."

"Yes, sweetcakes, everything's about you." Edward snorted as he turned back to his toast.

"It better be." Roy joked and took his seat, looping the leash down around his elbow so he could eat.

Daphne passed over a bowl of tidbits for the puppy to eat, and Roy gave it to the enthusiastic puppy with a smile.

Ed watched with a grin, shook his head, and turned back to his meal. He couldn't help but see Roy as a doting parent, feeding his puppy with a tender gaze. A gaze that might have made Ed jealous, had he not known that the look of affection he gave Akilah, was not the same as the one he gave Ed.

Once breakfast was finished Edward grabbed Daphne's bags, while Roy kept the energetic puppy on the leash, and together they began the walk to the train station to see Daphne off.

Edward admittedly was somewhat sad to see Daphne go, he'd grown fond of the woman. But he knew it would be good to get her out of the house. He and Roy needed time to themselves, completely. As they walked they made plans for Edward and Roy to come visit by the end of the month so Edward could see what this vineyard was all about.

"Now you two don't go getting into any more silly fights again." Daphne grinned as Edward finished loading her last suitcase for her.

"I think we've learned." Edward told her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not about to say anything stupid again." Roy smiled over at Ed, who returned the smile.

"Good." Daphne said and turned to hug both of them in turn. "Take care of yourselves." She said and turned to Ed, "keep in touch dear."

"I will." Edward promised and he took hold of Akilah's leash for a minute so Roy could see his mother onto the train safely. "She's going to make a great mother." Ed told the puppy, who yipped at him happily.

Roy walked back over after some time and shook his head when Ed offered the leash back to him. "Hold onto her for a while, it's fine. I'm not possessive of anything but you."

Edward smiled to himself and turned to wave as the train began moving, Daphne waving from her own window. When she was gone, Ed lowered his hand and turned to the man beside him. "What's on the schedule for today?"

Roy thought as they began walking out of the crowded station together. "Besides what Hawkeye needs done? We kind of have a wedding to plan."

"Ah yes, the real wedding." Edward grinned and glanced down at the ring. "You sure wasted no time getting around to that topic."

"As far as I'm concerned, and you obviously agree, we're going to stay together. Might as well not waste any time." Roy looked over at him, "and I want us to be truly together sooner rather than later."

"So glad we agree on that." Edward looked down at Akilah. "Your daddy is a smart man again."

Roy rolled his eyes, and lightly whacked Ed across the back of his head. "Stop talking to her like she's a baby."

"Yes'ir."

"And if I'm her daddy, does that mean you're going to be her mommy one day?" Roy asked wickedly.

Ed glared out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly Roy was nursing a rather large bruise to the shoulder nearest Ed's automail fist. "Did you hear him imply I'm a girl?" Edward asked Akilah as they walked ahead of Roy, "the nerve. I think he needs to sleep on the couch tonight. Don't you?"

"Hey!" Roy ran after them, "I was kidding!" He protested, "I know you are very much a man. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Edward looked over at him, his face softening. "I might forgive you if you take me out to lunch today."

"Am I paying?" He asked weakly.

"Of course." Ed declared as if it was obvious. "You wouldn't make your fiancé pay for his lunch, would you?"

Roy groaned, but smiled at the familiar words. "Is that why you think I'm such a beast?"

"Among other reasons which I shall express in a less public place." Edward agreed with an affectionate look towards his love.

The two men reached Roy's office at the military headquarters, ignoring the looks that the puppy Edward was still leading was receiving. They only let her off the leash once she was safely in Roy's office. Throughout the day he'd allow his men, and Hawkeye to come in and marvel over her.

Where Edward had gone, only Roy seemed to know.

"I was thinking," Edward began as he accepted the cup of coffee, "do you think that having the wedding in Risembool would be out of the way enough?"

Al nodded as he thought that over. "It'd be easy enough to keep things quiet. Just send out invitations to select people with the date and time. I doubt anyone from town would let the word out, after all, Winry'd probably attack them."

Edward smiled at that thought, "I thought as much."

"When were you thinking of having it?"

"Next spring, I think." Edward said, "that gives us six months to get everything in order."

''What are you going to do then?" Al asked over his coffee mug.

Ed needn't have asked for clarification. He knew what Al was referring to. The military wouldn't allow him to stay under Roy's command once they were wed. They could try covering it up, but he didn't want Roy to be ousted from his position when the truth came out. As it always did. "I'm going to resign as a State Alchemist." He said quietly, "Roy will have enough money to support us both. Hell, he's been supporting me since I was twelve."

"Are you going to get a job elsewhere?"

"Sort of." Edward grinned. "I have a feeling Daphne would be more than willing to start training me on how to run the business Roy and I will get once she retires. I feel obsolete as a State Alchemist right now anyway. I did what I needed to do, my reason for becoming one is now moot point. I'd rather put my alchemy to better uses elsewhere."

"That'll make Izumi and Pinako happy." Alphonse grinned.

"Ah yes, making my beloved teacher happy. Impossible." Edward laughed and took a drink from his coffee mug. "Won't change the fact I'm going to be married to one the rest of my life."

"So how are you going to get back on top, if you know what I mean. He proposed to you, so what's your next move in the assertiveness wagon?" Al queried.

Edward laughed, "just leave it to me. Besides, while he's working on becoming Fuhrer, I'll be running the very lucrative family wine business. It's all balancing out, and this relationship definitely needs balance."

"Yeah." Al agreed readily, "he's got to be used to always being on top, so to speak. Always the dominant one in all his other relationships."

"He's actually not such a bastard, you know, when you're on even ground with him." Edward said with a fond smile.

"Now back to this wedding business." Al said, and thus began the brotherly discussion on some of the details important to the both of them.

Come afternoon, Edward met Roy outside the gates of the military compound. "Ready?"

"How was your talk?" Roy asked as he nodded.

"We got a lot settled." Edward smiled and looked around. "Where's your little angel?"

"Right in front of me." Roy smiled back honestly.

Edward rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. "Flattering. I meant Akilah."

"She's asleep, I thought it best not to wake her." Roy said as they began walking. "So where did you want to go for lunch?"

The duo ended up at a quaint corner café not far from the military headquarters. They talked quietly over sandwiches and iced teas, before heading back.

The days passed, and when Friday rolled around, Edward saw Roy off before heading out to the back yard with Akilah hot on his heels.

"I'm thinking we'll start with the outer shrubs and flowers first." Edward mused as he walked around the barren seeming landscape. It was open, and not at all fenced in by any means. It wasn't littered, but Ed wanted to put up some sort of a border. He didn't think Akilah would run off, but he didn't want anyone to try taking her.

There really wasn't much to work with at first, but Edward was good at improvising. Managing to convert enough organic matter from the grass to create the hedges and flower beds, Ed got to work.

Akilah tried to help, but she was often distracted by a random flower petal, and Edward shook his head in laughter as he kept working.

By the time afternoon rolled around, the back yard was looking more and more like his blueprint which now had smears of mud across it, and a few dog print tracks. Edward sat outside, sipping on raspberry lemonade while Akilah napped in the shade of a leafy oak he'd managed to spring from the earth thanks to some water and dormant seeds of trees from the park nearby.

All he had left were to get the rest of the trees up to a mature height, and grass the area. It was a good days work, and he knew that Akilah was going to enjoy her new back yard. Roy as well might even deign to be impressed with Ed's sudden horticultural skills.

He'd know soon enough.

After he'd finished his lemonade, Edward got back to work while Akilah watched him from her shady resting place.

By the time Ed had finished, dusk was falling on the green and shady back yard. Flowers covered a great deal of the yard, in colorful bunches, green grass took up the rest. There were three large oak trees, and a willow that tossed out plenty of shade for the puppy. Edward had created a small lake that a horseshoe shaped stream connected to after running its course around most of the yard.

"Ed? Here you ar-…" Roy looked around at the entirely transformed back yard. "Damn, my property value just went up."

Edward laughed at that and walked in the wake of Akilah who bounded over to greet Roy first. "Well I hope you don't plan on selling anytime soon. I like this house."

"Definitely not. But now I know I can get a good thousand more." Roy grinned and pulled a willing Edward towards him. "I missed you at work today."

When they finally broke off from their kiss, as it began to get rather too heated to stay outside where they might still be visible, Ed shoved him backwards. "Feed… dog… then bed." He managed to get out in between searing exchanges as they got inside.

The weeks passed in a blur, Daphne came and visited for a weekend, then was gone again.

However Edward and Roy were on their way to visit her at her own home, having left Akilah in the care of Hawkeye while they were gone.

They were met at the station by the beaming woman, and Ed was the first one swept into a hug. "Ed!"

"Daphne, good to see you again." Edward grinned through the crushing of his ribs.

"Of course it is." She smirked and hugged Roy. "Welcome back, it's been what, twenty years at least?"

"At least." Roy groaned. He had come along, but only because Edward was going. He didn't want to let the blonde out of his sight for too long.

"Now don't be such a grouch on a vacation." Daphne told him as they began walking towards where she'd parked her car.

"Don't start being evil to me again."

"Someone's got to." Daphne chortled.

Edward grinned, "don't worry, Daphne. I'll be evil to him for you."

"Good."

"You're the only one I'll accept it from." Roy growled under his breath.

After a short twenty minute ride, the vineyard came into view.

Daphne pulled up the gravel drive and to the main house. "Here we are. Glad to be home, Roy?"

"Ecstatic." Roy said flippantly.

"Roy." Ed chastised gently, and leaned over to give the man an appeasing kiss on the cheek. "Try not to bicker too much, she's egging you on."

Roy gave him a look that clearly told Edward he'd try, but wasn't promising anything. Yes, he and his mother may be getting along better now, but that did not mean he was thrilled to be back at this place. Even if he did buy the wine here.

Over the course of the two days they spent there at the vineyards, Edward and Roy were given tours of everything, and several times had gone into town to look around at all the shops. One in particular Ed was dragged into by Daphne who was insisting he needed something other than the black he commonly wore.

And thus the clothes shopping began.

"Now try this on." Daphne said, shoving a white dress shirt into Ed's hands and shoving him towards the changing room.

Roy rolled his eyes. "White won't look good on him. He'll look like an angel."

"And that's a bad thing?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

He made a grunt in reply.

"And you would do well to maybe try something in red."

"Don't even think about turning me into one of your fashion guinea pigs." He said, and turned to browse the racks of clothes.

Meanwhile Edward came out, adjusting the sleeves of the shirt fastidiously. "Well?" He asked.

"He's right, an angel." Daphne nodded.

"I have a brown jacket that might suit that." Said one of the male attendants, walking over with the jacket in question.

"That does look nice, Ed." Daphne urged.

The man nodded as Ed looked it over. "You might be hot in it… but I bet you're used to that, right?"

Edward blinked at him in shock. "Umm…"

"No preliminaries, shocking." Daphne frowned and stalked over to seize the jacket and give it to Ed. "Try it on, and you sir, off with you. Quit flirting with my son." She growled at the attendant.

The man scurried, and fast.

Ed looked on with amusement. "Your son, am I?"

"You will be." Daphne winked at him.

Laughing, Ed went to try on the jacket while Roy, fortunately, had missed the entire scene.

And so Edward and Roy explored the town with Daphne as a guide, retiring back to the vineyard each night. When their trip was up, Edward and Roy left with hugs and promises to keep in touch.

After all, there was a wedding to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay someone left me a review, I finally checked them, that mentioned this hadn't been put up yet. I swear I had. I must have lost my mind or something, because I had the document uploaded already. Bleh, oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. So sorry! Please don't hurt me, especially since this chapter is supposed to be about a happy occasion. A happy occasion that I will never be able to pull off correctly, but I tried. I've never been to a wedding, so... keep that in mind.

I had someone ask me to do a oneshot about Roy and Ed's visit to the vineyard. If anyone else wants me to do that, I just might consider it. Let me know, this requires the use of words. I am psychic sometimes, but today is not one of those days.

Thank you everyone who's read this! Your support has been amazing, and I have loved reading your reviews and seeing how popular this one became. For such a cliche idea, it sure didn't turn out so bad as far as you liking it. Yay! I'm so pleased. So favorite it, come back and read it again one day, stop putting it on alerts. Thanks again! And I hope to see more of you come over and read Believe In Me.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"You're sure you don't need anything else?" Alphonse asked, having finished helping his brother with his tie. The latter was composedly nervous, but his fingers were shaking. So Al had stepped in to come to the rescue of the tie and his brother.

Edward smiled through his nerves, "just make sure he doesn't run off."

Al grinned and patted Ed's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Daphne's covering the only exit in case he decides to flee in a bout of panic."

"Good." Ed grinned at the sight in his mind that was conjured up by Al's words. He could see Daphne, with a sword and Roy's ignition cloth gloves in hand, guarding the exit. He'd snatched his partners gloves on the train, and Roy had given up trying to find them.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll try running for it." Alphonse said as he stood back to examine the affect, deciding his opinion was worth more than a mirrors. "You've been engaged for almost seven months. He could have run long before now." He stepped forward to adjust the jacket lapel, and stepped back again, "besides, you two act like you're hitched already. This is just legalizing it."

"You've a point, I suppose." Ed smiled and waited for Al's nod of approval.

It finally came after several more adjustments.

"How do I look?" Ed grinned, spinning around just to make Al laugh.

Al did laugh, and swatted in his brother's direction. "You look terrible, I'm not sure why he'd want to marry you, I mean look at you!"

Ed stuck his tongue out in a most juvenile manner. "Just wait till you and Winry get hitched. I'm going to give you hell."

"You look great." Al pacified and stepped forward to hug his brother, hard. "I think I might have to take Winry up on that tissue offer. I think I just might cry… my brother getting married."

"You're such a drama queen." Edward grinned, and turned to examine himself in the mirror.

He had to admit, he thought that the tuxedo he'd chosen with Daphne and Al's approval, looked pretty damn good on him. He adjusted the cuffs a bit and then frowned at his hair. He supposed he could live with having it in a ponytail for this. It had been either that, or Winry had offered with a cruel smile to cut it. He'd wisely chosen the safest option.

"You look fine, brother." Al smiled and yanked him away from the mirror. "Seriously, Roy will be drooling at the sight of you, I'm sure. And in a few hours he'll be ripping it off of you anyway, so-"

Edward shoved his brother playfully. "Al!"

"It's the truth!" Alphonse protested through a laugh.

"I'd rather my brother of all people not make such comments." Edward shook his head with an amused smile.

Al merely rolled his eyes and walked towards the door of the room they were in. "I'm going to go get us something to drink. I still have twenty minutes, and you've about… half an hour."

"Like I could keep anything down." Ed grumbled as he began to pace the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll just get you some water." Al smiled, "but you need to have something to drink. You've not eaten or drank anything since the party last night. That's nearly twenty hours ago."

"Whatever, but if it comes back up, it's going all over you." Edward promised as he continued to pace.

Al shrugged, "I've quick reflexes. Good luck." He grinned and walked from the room.

Meanwhile in Roy's room, he was having similar sentiments as Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want even a cracker or something to eat?" Havoc asked Roy who had already started his pacing.

"No food!" Roy insisted for the fourth time that hour. How did they think he could eat at a time like this? He was about to get married in less than half an hour. His stomach was definitely not stable due to the nervous butterflies flitting around.

"Drink?" Havoc asked again, for the fifth time since he'd finished helping Roy get ready.

"Whiskey, lots of it." Roy joked.

Havoc rolled his eyes, "Ed won't be impressed if you start slurring your vow."

"Which is why you're not going to get it for me."

"You have to make sure to eat something though at the reception dinner tonight." Havoc said, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "Something besides that cake. Otherwise you'll make yourself sick. You haven't eaten since the bachelor party last night."

"Finger foods do not count as food." Roy grumbled as he stalked the floor.

"So, since yesterday afternoon's lunch."

"About right."

Havoc smiled. Who would have ever guessed that Roy Mustang would ever be getting married? Of all people. Seriously, the guy at first appearance did not seem the commitment type. Yet Edward had come along and somehow changed all of that. Ever since that first day, Havoc suspected Roy had been wrapped around Ed's fingers. "Are you excited?"

"Don't ask stupid questions you know the answer to." Roy snapped at him irritably.

Havoc smirked, "so that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Roy said, still pacing, "of course I'm excited! And bloody nervous too."

"Just don't get cold feet and try running for it."

"The thought never crossed my mind. Though I doubt you and my beloved mother would believe that with the way she's standing outside the door with a two-by-four and shackles."

"I thought it was one of Winry's wrenches…"

"That too."

Havoc smiled and walked over to halt his superior officer amid his pacing. "Calm down, try to, at least." He added at Roy's raised eyebrow. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"I'll bet Hughes is laughing in his grave." Roy groaned, making to put a hand to his hair, but was slapped away by Havoc.

"I spent nearly an hour getting your damn hair to cooperate. Don't touch it!" Havoc told him firmly. "Just focus on what comes after the wedding. You can have some dinner, dance, drink, and then take Ed away to wherever it is you two are secretly going for your honeymoon. Once you get there, you do whatever it is you two do, and never ever tell me the details."

"I'll write you a blow by blow letter to thank you for your amazing kindness today." Roy taunted with a smirk.

"Great. I'll burn it as soon as it arrives." Havoc rolled his eyes and patted the man on his shoulder. "Deep breaths. Now I have to go check on some things, you stay in here."

"I have to, else my mom will conk me over the head with something." Roy laughed weakly.

"That's right." Havoc said, and exited the room.

"How is he?" Daphne asked from where she stood leaning up against the wall.

The Rockbell's had given the two men the use of the rooms in the house to get ready. Edward was in the usual room he occupied when he visited. And Roy was only a few doors down in Winry's room.

"He's not fainted yet." Havoc smiled at her. "I'm going to go find Miss Rockbell, I promised to keep her updated as well."

Daphne nodded, "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Nice dress by the way, ma'am." Havoc grinned as he walked off.

Daphne smiled as well and glanced down at her pale blue dress. She'd wanted to match the décor.

Thanks to Edward, nearly everyone now seemed to know that Roy liked blues and silvers. Thus the entire ceremony and reception afterwards were decked out with some shade of either at one point or another.

It seemed all too soon to Edward that Al had come back and was then leaving again to take his seat for the ceremony.

Nervously Edward resumed his pacing again. In not even ten minutes he'd be seeing Roy again, and then they'd be marrying. He'd wanted to talk to the man earlier, because he knew they were both probably feeling the same amount of nerves. But he'd been kept occupied by Al and Winry. He was fairly certain that Roy had been kept busy as well, else he would have stopped by.

When the knock finally came on his door, he walked over and opened it. "Hey." He said as Daphne appeared there.

"How you feeling?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Nervous." Edward admitted, "but I'm happy. You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks Ed dear." She smiled and the two exchanged hugs, before Daphne gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You look very handsome yourself."

Edward did his best not to fidget. "Al is nearly as fussy as a mother hen."

"Let's go get that fiancé of yours. I only left him alone for a few minutes to come get you. But I doubt he'd have tried to make an escape. I hear he's been pacing holes into the carpet being nervous." She smiled and the two began walking together. "Besides, I want to see his jaw drop when he sees you."

"So that's why you didn't bring him with you." Ed grinned.

Daphne smiled at him, "I try not to play favorites. But for today, you're winning."

Ed might have laughed, were he not so anxious. But a smile managed to creep through.

They stopped at the door that led to the room in which Roy had been getting ready in. Daphne knocked on the door.

"Roy, time to go get hitched!" Daphne called through the wood.

Roy looked over at the door, and smiled as best as he was able. About time, then he could get rid of these nerves. Walking over he looked back towards the mirror to check his reflection once, deciding he would do, he opened the door.

Daphne smirked in a pleased way as she watched the two alchemists stare at each other with what was clearly a desire to lock themselves both up in the room Roy had been in and put the ceremony on hold for a while. "Ahem!" She finally barked, succeeding in managing to stop the two from undressing each other visually.

Roy and Edward both looked away from each other looking just a bit flushed, but as Daphne waved them along to follow her, their eyes found each other again.

Daphne glanced back a few times, marveling at how the two had so far managed not to trip and fall, staring at each other like that. Even the stairs proved to be no problem for either of them. Shaking her head with a soft smile, Daphne led them outside and to the flower draped archway that stood before the aisle.

Turning to them now she kissed both of their cheeks and gave them quick hugs. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks mom." Roy said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Ed said, and as she departed looked to Roy. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since I proposed." Roy smiled at him, a bit more successfully this time.

The two of them took a deep breath and linked arms together to start down the grass aisle between the chairs that had been erected to seat the small gathering of guests as they made their way up to the alter. Despite Edward being an atheist, he'd bowed to the will of Roy and the way things were run still and had allowed a local priest to marry them.

The lights that had been strung around the trees surrounding the ceremony glittered magically in the fading light of dusk. As compensation for actually being married by a priest, Roy had allowed Edward to choose the time of day. Edward had laughed at him, and just to be cheeky, chose to have the wedding just after sunset. When Roy had asked why, Ed had merely smiled at him and said, "because our first meeting was at night, even if I was undergoing surgery." And so Roy had gone along with the idea.

Daphne was sitting at the front with Alphonse and Winry, with Pinako on the end. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman were sitting in the opposite front row. All members of the remaining seats were close family or friends from both sides. Akilah and Black Hayate were laying calmly in the grass underneath one of the trees.

As they reached the alter, Ed and Roy turned to each other, rather stupid looking smiles on their faces. But they didn't care. Instead they just got lost again in each others eyes, half listening to the words the priest said. Only speaking when the familiar and long awaited questions began.

"Roy Mustang, do you take Edward Elric to be your husband?"

Roy winked at Ed, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. "I do." He said with a smile that he thought might never be erased from his face. One of the true smiles that only Ed could bring out in him.

Edward was too happy to pay much attention to the fact that Roy'd been asked first. He'd taunt the other man about it later.

"Edward Elric, do you take Roy Mustang to be your husband?"

Ed smiled as he appeared to consider the man before him, still holding his hands. "I do." He said after a few seconds of playing around, something he knew Mustang would get him for later.

"Do you have the rings?"

They let go of one another's hands at this point, a bit regretfully, but commenced with slipping on the rings. After all, the best part was about to come.

"You may now kis-"

Neither of them heard anything after that, Edward had decided that he was done being obedient and a tolerant atheist, and grabbed Roy firmly to pull him in. Their first kiss being married, and it was nothing short of passionate.

Daphne clapped along with everyone else, although just a bit more loudly. When the appreciate whistles started, and the priest practically fled from the stage, the two finally broke apart with identical grins.

"You did that on purpose to make the poor guy run." Roy accused, though he wasn't complaining that Edward had turned up the heat.

"So what if I did." Ed smirked back.

"Enough talking, let's celebrate!" Havoc called out, to agreeable cheers.

"Come on, darling," Roy said, linking their arms, "time to go play hosts for a while."

Ed pretended to pout. "You mean we can't start the honeymoon early."

"No." Was the firm reply, though Roy would love to do just that.

"Fine, you beast." Edward gave in, and pulled him in for another lingering kiss. When they broke away Ed smiled at him, nothing but pure happiness in his eyes. "I love you, Roy."

"Stay with me forever?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course." Edward agreed.

"I love you too, Edward." Roy said, and pulled Edward in this time for a quick kiss which was broken up when they were pulled to the reception tent by a laughing Alphonse and Daphne.

As Edward allowed himself to be ushered along, he looked over to meet Roy's eyes. Now more than ever he was glad that he'd agreed to that stupid deal. The payoff was something he'd not trade for anything. As stressful as it had been sometimes, he'd discovered a beautiful life to share with Roy. It was only just beginning.


End file.
